Meet Tenma's Family
by Annie Matsukaze
Summary: Tenma meets a girl that asked him if he as seen Shindou anywhere. Tenma finds out he has a twin sister. Can the whole team handle the Whole Matsuaze family being on the team? Find out how they handle it. More couples inside story. Update soon. ON HOLD!
1. Tenma meets his twin sister

**Meet Tenma's Family**

"Tenma, have you seen Shindou anywhere? I can't find him." Asked a girl with long raven black hair in the front and white in the back of her head with blue highlights and has blue eyes. "I'll find him for you. How did you know my name?" Tenma said. "Oh, ah, Shindou says things about you like you are the one who saved him and helped him to play soccer for real." The girl said. "O.K, that makes sense." Tenma looked everywhere for Shindou until he saw something hiding under the bridge by the riverbank. He came closer and closer until he saw Shindou. He has happy. "Shindou, someone was looking for you. I believe it was a girl and she looked sad about something." Tenma said to Shindou.

"...Tenma, you should run from here. I can't hold it anymore. (screams) AHHHHHHHHHH!" Shindou said. "Shindou, what are you talking about? I'm not leaving without you." Tenma said and touched Shindou's shirt. Shindou toke a deep breath and smelled Tenma's scent and pulled on Tenma, but Tenma wasn't sitting on Shindou, Shindou was sitting on Tenma's lap. He licked Tenma on the neck 3 times. "Shindou, w-w-what are you doing?" Tenma asked, but all he got is 2 pointy things in the neck. Tenma felt Shindou sucking on his neck and holding him there by the lower-body. "Shindou, STOP." Tenma said, but all Shindou did was suck harder and hold him harder.

Tenma put one of his fingers to his neck and felt fangs in his neck. When'd he pulled his finger away, he saw blood on them? "Shindou, you're a vampire?" Tenma asked. Shindou sucked 4 more times, then let's go of Tenma's neck and licked it. "Yes, I am a vampire." Shindou said. Tenma turned around to look in Shindou's eyes and saw they are red. Tenma moved his finger to Shindou's mouth and Shindou let him touch his teeth. Tenma felt the fangs in Shindou's mouth and moved closer to Shindou. He pulled his finger out and kissed Shindou on the lips. Shindou tried to get away from Tenma, but failed to do so. Tenma pulled away from Shindou's mouth and held him Tenma's head was at the neck, he licked it 3 times then bit it.

Shindou was moaning when Tenma was touching his dick. Tenma fallen on top of Shindou still sucking on his neck. Shindou felt blood on his neck; Tenma stopped sucking on Shindou's neck and started to lick it. Tenma took (more like torn) off Shindou's shirt and shorts, then starts to lick the chest to the underwear and takes it off, then starts to lick Shindou's dick. "Te-Tenma, did you become a vampire?" Shindou asked thought moans. "No, I'm a ¼ vampire, ¼ demon, and ½ human, so you can say I'm a vampire-demon player." Tenma said. Tenma moved up and down sucking harder. Shindou moans louder and came in Tenma's mouth.

Tenma swallowed it and licked his fingers. Tenma put his 2 fingers in Shindou's ass and started to pump in and out with fast movement. Shindou moans even louder and called out Tenma's name. Tenma pulled out and put his dick in Shindou's ass and starts to pump in and out fast. Shindou yelled Tenma's name as he came, Tenma pumped 33 more times before coming in Shindou's ass. Both Tenma and Shindou were panting and the girl Tenma saw showed up and saw everything. "Hey, I remember you. You were the one asking if I know where Shindou was and you didn't even give me your name." Tenma said. "Sorry, but I couldn't give my name out yet, right Shindou-chan." The girl said.

"She's right, Tenma. I'm sorry for keeping it a secret. You can give your name to him now." Shindou said to the girl. "Thanks. Tenma, I'm your twin sister, Annie Matsukaze. I was found by the Paul's family and they took me in as a daughter, but they died by a heart attack. Afterb that Coach Endou toke me in as a daughter." Annie said. "I have a twin sister?" Tenma said. "Yes, I was told to keep it down by Coach Endou. He found out you had a twin sister." Shindou said.

"That's right and he got me in Raimon; I'm also part of the team as a mild fielder and I have an avatar, its name is: Demon Majin Pegasus goddess of Black Fire. It's too strong for me to handle alone, so Tsurugi helped me out and he knew something was funny about me. He knew I was your sister because he followed me to your place where Aki-nee is. I'm back in your family, but I have to keep Endou as a last name." At Raimon school, Annie shows up at the soccer club. "Hi. I'm Annie, I play soccer and I'm a mid-fielder with an avatar. It's been 4 years since I've played soccer. Oh, Hi Tenma, Shindou, Tsurugi, and Coach Endou. " Everyone's mouths hanged.

"What? You're a mid-fielder girl with an avatar? How come you haven't played soccer for 4 years? How can you have an avatar? How do you know Shindou, Coach Endou, Tenma and Tsurugi?" Kurama yelled at Annie. "Yes to 2nd and 4th question, why I having played soccer for 4 years is because I was in a coma from being knocked out by a little block of wood, how I have an avatar is unknown to me. How I know Coach Endou is because he is my adopted father, Shindou-chan became my first friend, Tsurugi helped me out with soccer training, and Tenma is my second friend." Annie said. "Wow." Everyone else said.

It was soccer training now and Annie passed the soccerball to Kurama with a smile. Kurama passed it back to Annie. "Take a shot. Let's see what you're made of." Kurama said to Annie. "Sure, Kurama-chan. Here it comes, Sangoku-chan." Annie said. "Bring it, Annie." Sangoku said. "Sure thing. BLACK FIRE TORNADO REMASTER!" Annie said. Everyone's mouth was wide opened. The ball went in the net. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" Kurama asked. "That's the first soccer move I've remastered. It's called Black Fire Tornado remaster. It's super powerful." Annie said. "WAY A GO, Annie! That's one of the most powerful shots that I've ever seen." Tenma said. "Thanks, Tenma-chan." Annie said.

She saw Tsurugi looks sad and went over to him. "What's wrong, Tsurugi-kun? Is something the matter?" Annie asked Tsurugi. "Annie, how long are you planning to keep it? I mean about you not telling the others being Tenma's twin sister." Tsurugi said. "Until I'm O.K with them knowing it." Annie said with a sad face. "Shindou." Tsurugi said. "What do you want?" Shindou said. "I was just going to ask if Tenma and Annie can stay at my house for 3 weeks, then yours for next 8 weeks." Tsurugi said. "Fine, but if I hear that you touched Tenma in any way, I'll hurt you." Shindou said.


	2. Meets the whole Matsukaze Family Members

**Meet Tenma's Family**

Later at Tsurugi house...

"I'm home and I brought two friends over. They'll be staying until 3 weeks pass by." Tsurugi said. "Welcome home, Tsurugi. Who are your friends?" Tsurugi Okaa-san asked. "They're Tenma and Annie. They're twins." Tsurugi said. "Hi, I'm Annie and this is my brother Tenma. It's nice to meet you." Annie said. "It's nice to meet you, too. If you need anything, just ask. Tsurugi, can you bring your friends to your room? They look tiered. Poor Dears." Tsurugi mother said. "Sure, come on guys. It's this way." Tsurugi said.

3 weeks passed by. Annie and Tenma are at Shindou's house (Bad 3 weeks at Tsurugi House for Annie. He keeps trying to come on to Annie, head on. She hurt him and his mom saw it.)

"Tenma, Annie. You're here. Tenma, did Tsurugi touch you anywhere? If he did, I'll Ki-?" Shindou said. "2 things; 1) Tsurugi didn't touch me; 2) Annie doesn't like the word "kill". Just let you know." Tenma whispered to Shindou and let go of his mouth. "Oh, Thanks." Shindou said. "Shindou, is that your friends outside? Welcome them in." Shindou's mother said. They came in and saw Shindou's mother. "Hi, I'm Annie and this is my brother, Tenma. It's nice to meet you. Shindou-Chan, can I lie down please? I'm tiered." Annie said. "Sure. My room is this way." Shindou said.

In Shindou's room (Night time 7th week)

"Ah Ah Ah Shindou Ah Ah Ah. Don't move too fast. I can't handle it." Tenma said. In Shindou's room, Shindou was having sex with Tenma (They've been doing it for 6 weeks). Annie was in another room dreaming. "Shindou, Stop. I can't handle it any more. I'm go-going to come. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Tenma said. Shindou came in Tenma's ass. Shindou and Tenma pants heavily together.

Back at Aki-nee's apartment (Last week went by fast)

Tenma and Annie had gussets. Guess who they are. "Everyone, you're here. How long have you kept it from us, Aki-nee?" Annie said. It was (In order): Matsukaze Blossom, Matsukaze Darkness, Nightly Heart, Matsukaze Lightness, Matsukaze Moon, Matsukaze Sakura and Matsukaze Sun. "Hey, Annie and Tenma. How are you guys?" Darkness asked. "We're fine, Onee-chan. But, why kept that you all have been here?" "Sorry, but we need to see gen san in China for 3 months and came back here." Lightness said. "We're all going to Raimon and join the team." "Tenma, do you and Annie want to live at my house?" Blossom asked. "That's great. I'm on the team. We'll love to live with you, Blossom-chan. I just have to tell chairman that I and Tenma moved to another place." "Uh? What do you mean by that?" Sun asked. "He's the one you have tell everything to. I want you Darkness to take me back in the family. You can do that, right?" Annie said. "I'll do it. Beside the point, the grown-ups have to adopted kids in the family." Blossom said.

At Raimon, Everyone on the team didn't know what to do because Annie and Tenma have brought people that the team don't know about. "Everyone, I like you to meet some people that we know. Here they are. Matsukaze Blossom, Matsukaze Darkness, Nightly Heart, Matsukaze Lightness, Matsukaze Moon, Matsukaze Sakura, and Matsukaze Sun. They're our family members." Annie said. "What do you mean your family members? I don't get it." Kurama said. "Well, I'm Tenma's twin sister; our mom and dad were murdered in front of us." Annie said when pointing from her-self to all the Matsukaze family members.

"Tenma, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Shindou and Tsurugi said together. Meanwhile…"I'll make whoever you're in love with mine." Sakura said. "You wouldn't dare touch whoever I'm in love with." Annie said. "I would and I will." Sakura said. That got Annie mad and starts a fight in a locked room. (Annie: I think I know who did it. SUN! Sun: SORRY!)) Everyone heard something. "What is that sound?" Kurama asked. "You don't want to know." Moon said. "Why?" Everyone else but the Matsukaze family. "Don't ask." Moon said.

"YOU WANT A F^*&%$# PICE OF ME? WELL, COME AND GET SOME, YOU F*^&#%$ B*&^!" Annie said in the room. (There's a light in there, but it's too bright and it hurts the eyes. Well, not Annie, Sakura and Tenma's eyes). "I'm worried, Darkness. Will they be alright?" Sun asked. "Don't worry. They'll stop soon. They do all the time, unlike the other time when Tenma walked in there." Darkness said. "Hey, I didn't know." Tenma said. (Hears Annie yelling at Sakura about something)

"HEY, B&^*%! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BROKE TENMA'S $5,000,000 YENS T.V AND I GOT BLAMED FOR IT, DIDN'T YOU?" Annie said. "YEP, THAT WAS ME. WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO? TELL TENMA THAT I BROKE HIS T.V?" Sakura said "EVERYONE CAN HEAR US FROM OUTSIDE, B*%^!" Annie said. "PAY FOR THAT, B*&^!" Tenma says as he unlocked the door and barges into the room. "OH, SHIIIIIIIT! TENMA IS IN THE ROOM!" Sakura said. "WOW, WHAT THE F*&^%#$ BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?" Kurama asked/yelled at the Matsukaze family. Tsurugi and Shindou were pushed in the room by Sun after Tenma barges in it and locked the door. "Hey, Tsurugi and Shindou are in there!" Sangoku saids.

"Oh, sorry about that. (Starts to Yell) BUT I'M NOT GOING TO OPENING THAT F*&^%*$ DOOR. DO YOU SEE WHAT ANNIE AND SAKURA CAN DO? SAKURA HAS A SWORD, ANNIE HAS A SCYTHE AND THEY CAN KILL PEOPLE WITH THOSE WEAPONS! AND TENMA, DON'T GET ME STARTED WITH HIM! HE CAN STOP THOSE TWO BY HIMSELF!" Sun said. (Hears yells) Uh? Who/did anyone heard that?" Moon and Sun said together. Everyone put their hands up. (Hears more yelling) "Uh? Did Tsurugi and Shindou started to scream like girls in there?" Sun asked. Everyone nods their heads. "OH, SHIT! Tsurugi don't know."Sun was about to say why until everyone heard yells. "I hope Tsurugi and Shindou don't get hurt by all 3 of them." Kurama said. "Us to, Kurama." Everyone else but the Matsukaze said. "What are you guys talking about?" Coach Endou asked. "Coach, you don't want to know." They said together (The Matsukaze family said it to).

"Yes we do, you guys." Haruna said. "Ahh, Haruna-san." Everyone said. Endou and Haruna hear yells and screams in the dark room. "Who is in there? We want to know right now." Haruna said. "YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW WE SAID." Everyone said/yells at Haruna. "But who's in there?" Endou asked. "Didn't we say you don't want to know?" Everyone else but Haruna and Endou said. "Well, We got no chooses but to unlock that door and see what's going on inside." Endou said as he got to the door. "Don't you dare opening that door or else you'll lose your head." Sun said. "Uh? Why did you say that?" Endou asked. "Because there's a fight in there and you don't what to got hurt/pulled in by Tsurugi and Shindou. They're in there with Annie, Sakura and Tenma." Sun said. "Why are Annie, Sakura, Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou doing in there anyway?" Endou asked. "You don't want to know." Sun said. Everyone hears lots of: screams and yells coming from the locked room.

* * *

><p>Tsurugi: What does happen in chapter 3?<p>

The Matsukaze Family + me and Tenma: YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW!

Annie: Hoped you enjoyed it.


	3. The fight between Annie, Sakura, Tenma

In the dark room with Annie, Sakura, And Tenma are fighting; Tsurugi and Shindou are in the milde of it. They kept moving out of the way to keep them from getting hurt, but almost. Tsurugi almost got hit by Tenma and Annie, Shindou almost got hit bit Sakura and Tenma got mad at her. He attacked her and almost got her wounded, but Annie got in the way and got the hit. Sakura laughs at her and Annie got mad at her. Annie attacked Sakura and Sakura got hurt by Annie. (Now, on with the battle in the dark room. Watch out for Annie, Sakura and Tenma. They're are mad/ swearing/almost killing at each other in the room. They almost hit Tsurugi and Shindou as well. Hope the fans of Shindou and Tsurugi don't sue me for the battle in the dark room. I'm sorry about it.)

**KABOOM!**

(Shindou and Tsurugi)** AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

(Shindou and Tsurugi)** HELP!**

(Shindou and Tsurugi)** THEY'RE CRAZY!**

(Shindou and Tsurugi)** WE'RE GONNA DIE!**

**KABOOM!**

**ZAP!**

**WAH!**

**GAH!**

(Shindou)** SOMEONE STOP THOSE CRAZY WOMEN! **(Tsurugi)** AND TENMA, TOO!**

(Shindou and Tsurugi)** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

(Shindou)** TENMA, PLEASE CALM DOWN!**

(Tsurugi)** SOMEONE STOP ANNIE FROM KILLING SAKURA!**

(Shindou)** TSURUGI, YOU DIDN'T SAY THE WORD... O-O AHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Tsurugi looked at Shindou's face, and then looked at Annie's face. His face turned blue.(Tsurugi)** WHAT THE F*&^? AHHHHHH!**

(Annie)** WHOEVER SAID THE WORD "KILL", THEIR F*^&$%# DIED MEAT!**

(Tenma in vampire-demon prince form with Samurai Sword)** DON'T YOU DARE KILL MY SHINDOU, ANNIE! **(Annie and Sakura break s Tenma's laptop which cost 3, 000, 000 yens)** PAY FOR THAT, B*$%^#! YOU OWN ME 8, OOO, OOO YENS!**

(Shindou and Tsurugi) That's an all of money. Do Annie and Sakura have that of money in their piggy bank? (Looks at Annie and Sakura) (Shindou) You two ladies can answer later. (Shindou and Tsurugi) **! **(They scream like girls in there.*See's Tsurugi and Shindou looking at her with two guns in hands they're hands.* Um, I'm going to run before I finishing the story and before them from start to kill me.)

(Sakura with a sword, Annie with a scythe, both in their vampire-demon princesses forms) (Annie and Sakura together)** YOU DIDN'T F&^*%# CALLED ME A B*&^ DID YOU, A*^H&^$!**

(Tsurugi and Shindou) **WHERE THE F*&^%$# BLOODY HELL DID THEY/SAKURA, ANNIE AND TENMA GET THOSE F&*^ING SWORD, SCYTHE AND SAMURIA SWORD! **

Outside the room…

"Sword? Scythe? Samurai Sword? Oh, I guess they're all going out in their vampire-demon forms. It's hard to get a seal on those 3; even when they're a sleep." Darkness said. "What do you mean by that? We don't get it." Sangoku asked. "Well, it happens 3 months before mom and dad got murdered. We were walking in a forest where Tenma and Annie saw a mega big tree with a big seal on it. They wanted to take the seal off and we got to the point that we want to take the seal off, too. So, after we all toke the seal off, we become "Vampire-Demon" Soccer Players with avatars. That's all." Darkness said. "LET'S US THE F*&^ OUT! AHHH!" Tsurugi and Shindou said. "Sure," Lightness said. He unlocked the door and opened it. Tsurugi and Shindou came running out of there with just their underwear on. "They're f*&^%$# crazy in there." Tsurugi and Shindou said together.

Annie, Sakura and Tenma came out. "AHHH! It's them. They're going to kill us." Tsurugi and Shindou said before they hid behind the whole team and the Matsukaze's family, too. "Annie, Sakura, Tenma." Everyone looked at Lightness. "WHAT THE F&*^ BLOODY HELL DO YOU WANT, B#^%$!^?" Tenma, Annie and Sakura said. "I was just wondering if you 3 want to play soccer with us, that's all." Lightness said. "That's not going to work." Everyone but the Matsukaze family said. "You want a bet? Look." Darkness said. Everyone looked and saw Tenma, Annie and Sakura smiling. "YES!(Looks at their cloth they have on) AHHHHH! OUR CLOTH! LET US CHANGE, AND THEN WE PLAY SOCCER." Annie, Sakura and Tenma said before running back home to change clothing.

"Uh? That's how you calm them down?" Everyone on the Raimon team asked. "Nope, there are 10 ways and 1 new way to calm those 3 down. I'll tell you. 1) Bake with Aki-nee and Darkness; 2) play soccer with us; 3) do yoga with Sun, Moon, and Heart; 4) do your homework, you can play soccer for 3 whole weeks; 5) walk the dog; 6) call your friends and hang out with them; 7) let's go swimming; 8) let's do karaoke together; 9) let's play a broad game; 10) let's climb a tree; and the new one is put a seal on them when they are baking with Aki-nee. That's all." Lightness said. Tenma, Annie and Sakura came back. "Ready. Let's play soccer, everyone." They said. After 5 whole hours playing soccer, Annie, Sakura and Tenma fall asleep. Tenma fall asleep on Shindou's lap; Annie fall asleep on Lightness's lap and Sakura fall asleep on Sun's lap.

Darkness put seals on them. "There. That's done. Now they won't use their vampire-demon forms." Tsurugi and Shindou whispers "Thank you, Darkness and Lightness." In a match with Teikoku School, Annie and Heart used the move: Angle Love and got a point. Tenma and Annie used their own move called: Demon Crash V2 and got a point. Darkness used Dark Angle and Lightness used Light Angle and they got 2 more point. The Captain of Teikoku Team got mad and unleashes his avatar. Tsurugi, Sangoku, Sun, Moon, Sakura and heart got hurt and Annie is mad at him for hurting her friends/family members.

"I'll hurt you so bad that you'll be killed by this move." He said and Annie heard the word "kill". Annie said, "Whoever said the word "kill", is F*&^#% DEAD MEAT!" She went super-fast and got the soccer ball from the Captain of Teikoku team. She went to the net and scored with a move called: THE GRIM REAPER AWAKENING. "Annie, can you come down; you're scarring Kurama to death here." Lightness said when pointing to Kurama who is scared for life. "Sure." Annie said as she got back to normal. "I'm sorry, Kurama-chan. It only happens when someone said the word "kill"." Annie said to Kurama sadly. "It's O.K, Annie. Beside the point; you scored a point by yourself." Kurama said.

"Annie, is there any way to stop you from hearing the word "kill"?" Kurama asked Annie. "I think so, but it's very hard to do it." Annie said. "What do you mean by "it's hard to do it"?" Kurama said. "It's hard for you to understand, but it's something to do with sex. You see if I got pregnant, I'll not turn into my vampire-demon form and stop hearing the word "kill". That's wired. When you said the word "kill", I didn't get mad. I have to tell Darkness. Be right back, Kurama-chan." Annie said and went to Darkness. She told him everything she and Kurama were saying. "That is wired. I don't know myself. Maybe you're in love with someone and don't know it." Darkness said. "Yeah, maybe you're right." Annie said.

In the 2nd half of the match...

*Who I'm I in love with?* Annie thinks in her head, and then looks at Sakuma and blush. *Wait, I'm in love with HIM!* Annie saids in her head. "Annie, head up." Tenma said. Annie saw Tenma pass the ball to her and got it. "It's time to go all out. AHHHHHHHHHH AH." Annie said and then a black thing came out of her back. Everyone including Sakuma and Kidou stopped what they were doing. "Demon Majin Pegasus Goddess of Black Fire." Annie said. "Go for it, Annie." Tsurugi said. "Right. Black Fire Tornado Remaster V4." Annie said. The shot went to the net and got in. "Go-Goal." Someone said along with a comment about it.

Annie's avatar is back in her and she ran in Tsurugi's arms. "I did it. I did it." Annie said to Tsurugi. "I knew you can do it." Tsurugi said. He let go of her. "You see, you can do it if you train more and more." Tsurugi said. "Yep, you're right. I'm going to train more and more until I'm stronger than you, Tsurugi." Annie said. "You have a long time before that time comes." Tsurugi said. Teikoku (the day after the match. Sorry but I had to get to the better part of this story), Sakuma meets them. Annie's hearts is racing when she saw him. Sakuma looked at her; then asked Endou what is wrong with her in a whisper. He saids she's in love with you. Sakuma was shocked (Well, anyone would if you hear someone is in love with you). They went to the base where Kidou was standing with the old coach of Raimon before Endou became coach.

Later after winning all of their matchs and one with Amagi's friend and in episode 35 when Tenma was sad, Minamisawa came for a visit. "Minamisawa!" Kurama said as he graped hold of Minamisawa and push him down when he jumped on him. Minamisawa told Kurama to get off of him, so he can get up. Kurama got off him, the Matsukaze's family saw this and said hi to him. He asked who there were and they told everything. He fainted and Kurama got to him before he fall on the ground.

* * *

><p>Annie: Sorry if this chapter was short. I have 2 more exams to do then I done.<p>

Tenma: Annie doesn't own IE/Go.


	4. Shinsuke brought out a avatar

Minamisawa woke up and got up. *Was it as a dream?* He thought before he saw them. He also looked at Tenma for a minute and saw a look of concern for him in the child's eyes. Tenma gave a grin to his Sempai before going to his brothers and sisters; but before he could, Minamisawa grabbed Tenma by the wrist and everyone in Raimon was surprise before pulling the boy away for a whole group (Tenma's family as well as teammates) were watching from afar to the disbelief of Raimon (especially Kurama).

Minamisawa bowed his head as his asking to forgiven him for how he had treated Tenma earlier. Tenma was of course shocked by this but accepted the apology nonetheless. "It's O.K, Sempai. You didn't know that I had brothers and sisters. (Sees Blossom and runs to her) Blossom –Okaasan. You here at Raimon. What about Raimon College? You're going to fail if you skip school. You told us that." Tenma said. Everyone (else for the Matsukaze's family) was surprise at what Tenma said to her. "Tenma, can you come over here for a minute?" Kidou asked.

"Sure. Ikimashou, Blossom -Okaasan and Minamisawa-Sempai." Tenma said. Tenma, Blossom and Minamisawa are with everyone. "Tenma, why did you call her that? She's not your mother." Kidou said. "She's our Onii-sama/Okaasan. She raised us all by her-self. She's our 2nd mother." Annie said. Kidou and everyone were shocked at what Annie said. "It's true. I'm their 2nd mother. I did raise them by my-self and they live with me in my house." Blossom said.

Minamisawa saw Shinsuke trying to do something and saw a little black thing come out from his back. "Shinsuke, what are you doing?" Minamisawa asked. "I'm trying to bring out an avatar, but no luck." Shinsuke said. "I'll help you out." Minamisawa said. "Really? Thanks." Shinsuke said. They kept it up and the others helped out to. Shinsuke got his avatar out (don't know the name of it).

"Onii-chan, Shinsuke brought out a avatar and Tenma learned a new move. Now what?" Yuuka said. "Nothing yet. What can of move did Tenma-kun learn?" Yuuka's brother asked. "It's called White Fire Tornado. It looks to be an ultimate soccer move for #1 rank soccer players." Yuuka said. "O.K. Come back home, Yuuka. I don't want you to get hurt." Her brother said. "O.K, Onii-chan." Yuuka said then hanged up and left Raimon's grounds. Tenma looked where she was and he could if sear that someone was there.

At the fishing pond, Hayami and Hamano were talking to each other. "I didn't know anything about Tenma's life until we meet his whole family members. Some friends we are." Hayami said. "Don't worry; he just didn't want to tell us yet. You want to come over at my place?" Hamano said. "S-Sure." At Hamano's place in his bedroom, Hayami and Hamano are having sex. "Ah ha ah. Stop sucking on it. I'm going to come if you keep sucking." Hayami said before he came. Hamano swallowed all of the semen; he licked his fingers and put them in Hayami's ass.

He starts to pump in and out while Hayami starts to moan. After, he pulled out his fingers; un-zipped his pants and put his dick in Hayami's ass. He pumped in and out while Hayami moans louder. Hamano pumped faster and faster; he pulled Hayami in a sitting pose, Hayami starts to pump up and down until Hamano came in his ass. He came off and laid down by-side his best friend. "Sorry for coming inside you." Hamano said. "It's O.K. Besides, I love you." Hayami said before he kisses his friend on the lips. Hamano kisses back. (O/O. Can't handle it. *Faints*)

* * *

><p>Annie: Thanks for some of the ideas, Siti Ruzana Sumadi. Here are the english of the japanese words used inside the story.<p>

Onii-chan: Big brither.

Onee-chan: Big sister.

Okaasan: Mother

Sempai: Senior (Upper classmate)

Ikimashou: Let's go.

Siti Ruzana Sumadi: np. Glad to help out a friend. (Hears yells) You hear someone yelling?

Annie: DARKNESS, LIGHTNESS. WHAT THE FUCK DID I SAY ABOUT BEING BEHAVE WHEN THERE'S A FRIEND OVER?

Darkness and Lightness: Sorry, sis.

Tenma: Annie doesn't own IE/Go.


	5. Two new soccer moves

"Tenma, What are you doing? Come inside and get off the roof. You'll fall off." Darkness said. "No he won't, I'm up here with him, Onii-chan. Don't worry." Annie said. "AHHHHHHHHH! Annie, you get down for there, young lady!" Darkness said. "No thanks. It's Saturday, Onii-chan. No school, no homework." Annie said. She and Tenma are on the roof top of Blossom's mansion; Wind blow at Annie's hair. Tenma moved his hands and the wind blow there other way; Annie likes to control black fire and Tenma was shocked to know he had another element that he didn't know about. He and Annie got off the roof top by jumping off it and landed on the ground. Darkness screamed his head off (He didn't. He yelled loudly). "AHHHHHHHHH, Annie and Tenma. Why did you jump off the roof top? You could of broking you're ankles and bones!" Darkness said but Annie and Tenma got their soccer ball; went to the river blank to make a new soccer move.

At the river blank, Annie and Tenma are trying to make a new soccer move, but can't get it right. "What are we doing wrong? We got the speed, power and the right timing. But what is missing?" Tenma said. Then he sees Annie doing something; she's running around the soccer ball well spinning her body to it. Tenma joined in and they made a black and white twister; they kept at it until the wind blow they're way. The move got stronger and stronger when the wind hit it; Tenma and Annie can't handle it. They shot the move in the net before it got more stronger; they'd looked at each other and found out they wounded them-selves.

Yuuka was watching them and had called her Onii-chan. "Tenma and Annie made a new soccer." She said. "I see. What's the move's name?" He asked. "I believe it was called "Black and White Fire Twister". Two different elements fusioned together to make it. I'll keep watching them and call you if they made a new move. (Sees smoke) What the…" Yuuka could finish what she was saying because Tenma and Annie made another move. "Yuuka, what is it?" Her brother asked. "They made another soccer move without moving and how did Tenma get the ball out of the net without moving him-self from his spot?" Yuuka said. Her brother was shocked at what Yuuka said. "What can of move was it?" His asked still shocked. "They said it was "Black and White Demon's Tornado". But…" Yuuka said. "But what?" Her brother said. "But the move, it damaged them to the point of no getting up, Onii-chan." Yuuka said.

Star and her brother, Kagaya were walking by when they saw Tenma and Annie make that move Yuuka said. "Oh no. Let's check to see if they're alright." Star said. "Yeah. Good idea." Her brother, Kagaya said as they went over to see if Tenma and Annie are alright. Annie woke up first to see Star and her brother there. "Who are you? What happened? Where's Tenma?" Annie asked. "Don't worry. Tenma is right beside you. We're Star and Kagaya. We saw you guys make a soccer move without knowing it. You're hurt badly, so don't move." Star said. Kagaya and Star healed them from they're wounds. (They have demon power, too.) "Thanks, Star and Kagaya. Our brothers and sisters won't like it if we came home with wounds. Darkness would of toke a heart attack from it (I mean it. He will have a heart attack)." Annie and Tenma said. They left the river blank after they said good-bye to Star and Kagaya.

Back at home, Blossom had make dinner already. "Ah, there you are. I was started to worrying about you two." Blossom said. "Sorry, Blossom-Okaasan." Annie and Tenma said. After dinner, Tenma and Annie went to they're room. (They had to share a room because Tenma and Annie can control each other's elements.) "Annie?" Tenma asked. "What is it, Tenma? What's wrong?" Annie asked. "Do you think something is wrong with these two we meet? They've healed us and I sensed they had demon power." Tenma said. "We'll asked them if we see them again someday." Annie said before they went to bed.

* * *

><p>Annie and Tenma: We can't believe a soccer move can do that.<p>

Darkness: You jumped off the roof.

Star and Kagaya: HEY! LEAVE THEM ALONE!

Darkness: *sweat drops* O.K.

Annie: Hoped you enjoy this chapter.


	6. Tenma passed out

"Tenma, what's wrong? You're not feeling well?" Tsurugi said joining morning soccer training. "I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Tenma said as Tsurugi puts his back of his hand to Tenma's forehead. "Tenma, did you get your fuel shot? Tenma, you there?" Tsurugi said as Tenma passed out in Tsurugi's arms (Tsurugi caught Tenma before he hit the ground). "TENMA!" Tsurugi yelled. Everyone came over to see what's wrong until they saw Tenma in Tsurugi's arm and Shindou was mad (OMG! Ready to kill Tsurugi). Tsurugi told them everything; Shindou grabbed Tenma out of Tsurugi's arms and ran to the nurse's room.

8 whole hours passed by, Shindou didn't move from his spot/chair beside Tenma's bed; the chairman came to see Tenma and saw Shindou was still there. "Shindou, why aren't you in class?" He asked. "I'm worried about Tenma. I never saw him passed out but Tsurugi. I'm afraid that Tenma won't wake up and go into a coma. He's my boyfriend, sir." Shindou said. The chairman was shocked, but said. "Shindou, if you're really afraid, then stay for the rest of the day, if it makes you happy." The chairman said. Shindou was happy, but shocked to hear that. "Thank you, sir." Shindou said.

Tenma woke up right before last period started and saw Shindou was in the bed, "He never left since you passed out." The nurse said. "He was afraid that you'll go into a coma. The chairman came to see you, saw Shindou here and said he can stay for the rest of the day. Shindou called you his boyfriend." Tenma saw shocked, Shindou called him his boyfriend. "How all was I asleep? Shindou must have been worried sick about me." Tenma said. "Shindou brought you here and you slept for 8 hours and last period started 2 minutes ago, so you slept for 14 hours and 1 minute. Shindou was really worried about you. I'll be leaving you two alone because Shindou must want to be alone with you." The nurse said.

45 minutes passed and Shindou woke up to something or someone holding on to him. When he looked to see what has holding him, he saw Tenma holding him and Tenma has still asleep (He fall back to sleep after the nurse left). Shindou gently kissed Tenma on the checks; Tenma woke up and kissed Shindou on the lips gently. "I'm sorry to have worried everyone, even you." Tenma said to Shindou; the chairman showed up with food. "Tenma, you're awake. How do you feel? Feel better?" The chairman said. "I'm feeling a little better, sir. And I'm really hunger, too." Tenma said. "I know it." The chairman said. "Uh?" Both Shindou and Tenma said together. "I know when someone is hunger, so I brought food for the both of you." The chairman said. "Thanks, sir." Both Tenma and Shindou said.

After they had finishing eating, Tenma asked the nurse if he can leave the bed and the nurse said only if Shindou is with you at all times. Tenma agreed to it and left with Shindou; they went to the soccer club where everyone was waiting. "Tenma-kun, you're awake." Haruna said. Everyone went to Tenma to hug him, but Shindou got in the way. "Shindou, why are you in the way?" Sangoku said. "Because he just woke up 12 minutes ago and ate 4 minutes ago." Shindou said. "Plus, the nurse said "He can leave, only if I'm with him". And he agreed with it. So clearly, you can't go near him until tomorrow, O.K?" Shindou added. "O.K." Everyone said with a sad face. "Guys, you can still talk to me, but don't touch me, O.K?" Tenma said. "O.K." Everyone said with a smile on their faces.

5 days went by and Tenma got hugged by Sangoku. Shindou got mad (Again? He's over protective of my brother, Tenma. Isn't he?), He went to Tenma and asked him how he is today. "I'm great now." Tenma said. At the soccer club, there was a doctor waiting for Tenma. "Ah. You must be Tenma. The Holy Empire wants me to check to see if you're better because he hear you passed out 5 days ago. He got worried about you." The doctor said. Everyone was speechless; the Holy Empire was worried about Tenma. "May I see the inside of your mouth, please?" the doctor asked. Tenma opened his mouth and the doctor looked inside of it. "I can see why you've passed out. You can close your mouth now." The doctor said. Tenma closed his mouth. "The reason you passed out 5 days ago is because you didn't drink enough water or juice. You have to drink enough liquid or else you'll pass out again. Can you guys make sure he drinks enough liquid? Can you do that?" The doctor said to them. "Sure." Everyone said. "I'll be back in 2-5 days to check on him. Ja Ne." The doctor said before he left. "Tenma, how long ago did you drink something?" Kurama said. "I think it was 4 weeks ago that I drink something." Tenma said. "TENMA, YOU HAVE TO DRINK SOMETHING OR ELSE YOU'LL PASS OUT AGAIN!" Everyone said/yelled at him.

At the music room, Shindou and Tenma were at the piano. "Shindou, can you play "Sakura-Duet" for me, please?" Tenma said. "Sure thing, Tenma-kun." Shindou said as he plays "Sakura-Duet" (It's a piano song). After 38 minutes (I don't know how long the song is yet. But I'll tell you as soon as I get the info), Tenma felt tired; so he fall asleep on Shindou's shoulders. Shindou moved Tenma to the floor with a blanket on it and put him gently on the blanket. After doing that, Shindou him-self felt tired and he fall asleep beside Tenma. Annie came and put a blanket on them with her new friend, Ten-chan. "Annie, why didn't you let Tenma know that your grand-father wants to live with you guy?" Ten-chan said. "Because… I didn't want to hurt Tenma by saying that grand-father found him a wife and that's heart breaking. I can't do that. I'm sorry." Annie said. "It's all right. We better go now. By the way, when are you coming back to school? Everyone is worried about you." Ten-chan said to Annie. "I don't know yet. But I have to find her and him before the demon hunters find them first." Annie said. "Tenma, I'm sorry." Annie said in a whisper to Tenma.


	7. The little ones are found

With Annie and Ten-chan walking in a forest, they found two little kids playing with a wolf club. "I believe that's them. Lurike-chan, Zarikenkarai-kun. It's me, Onii-sama." Annie said. "Onii-sama! You found us. The demon hunters won't stop looking for us. Can you tell us if we're vampire-demon soccer players? We think that's why they're after us." Lurike-chan and Zarikenkarai-kun said together. "Yes, you are vampire-demon soccer players. Now, let's get you guys out of here before the demon hunters show up. I had to ship school for 5 whole weeks to find my little brother and sister." Annie said as they left the forest with the wolf club still in Lurike-chan's hands. They are back in Inazuma Town and headed to Blossom's mansion.

"Annie, where have you been? *Sees the little twins and the wolf club* Who are they and what is that wolf club doing with them?" Darkness said. "They're our little brother and sister and that wolf club is our new pet. That's why I wasn't around because I was looking for them with Ten-chan. The demon hunters won't stop until we're all die, but Blossom-Okaasan. They know she's just a normal person." Annie said. "I'll take them in since I toke in Denokari as our adopted brother and he's a vampire-demon as well, but with a weapon that we never saw before." Blossom said. Denokari came out of no way and made everyone jump, but Blossom. "Hey, it's nice to see all of my brothers and sisters *Sees the little twins* and my little brother and sister, of course." He said as he patted Lurike-chan and Zarikenkarai-kun on the head. They jumped on him and hugged him so hard that laugh their little hearts off. Annie toke them off of him and hold them in her arms who's still giggling.

Annie is back at Raimon's school and went to the chairman to tell him why she wasn't at school. "You didn't come to school for 5 whole weeks was because you had to find your little brother and sister?" The chairman said. "Yes, sir. I'm telling the truth." Annie said. "Fine. You may go." The chairman said. Annie left his office after bowing to him. Annie's team mates/friends were glad to see her, but went weird eyed on the three people that's with her. "What? What's wrong?" Annie asked. "Who are they?" Everyone asked together.

"Oh, these guys that's behind me. *Sees everyone nod* Well, these two are twins and happened to be our little sister and brother. Their names are Lurike and Zarikenkarai Matsukaze and this guy beside me is our adopted brother, Denokari Matsukaze. They're vampire-demon soccer players, too. Denokari has a different weapon then us. Our little brother and sister have the same weapon as me and Tenma, but the weapons are a little too strong for them, so Darkness put a seal on them. *Looks around* Where is Tenma?" Annie asked. "We don't know where Tenma is." Everyone said.

"The last time I saw him has to be when Shindou was playing the piano for him and Tenma fall asleep on Shindou's shoulders. Shindou brought him to the floor where there was a big blanket on the floor and put him down, and then fall asleep beside him. That's when I put a huge blanket on them to keep them from getting a cold." Annie said as she saw Shindou's face went super dark red and fainted. "Shindou!" Everyone said. "He just fainted. Don't worry about it." Annie said. Tsurugi was about to wake Shindou up when Tenma stopped him. "Leave him alone, Tsurugi. I'll take him to the nurse's office to sleep." Tenma said as he brought Shindou to the nurse's office.


	8. Tsurugi and Yuichi part of the family?

Shindou woke up after fainting in front of his friends/team mates and he doesn't know how many family members Tenma has. He saw Tenma in a chair beside his bed, saw he's asleep and pull Tenma to him. Shindou falls back to sleep when Tsurugi came to get Tenma. Tsurugi saw Shindou and Tenma asleep together, he thinks he should wake them up but something is telling him not to. He turned around to see Annie at the door way, she doesn't look happy about Tsurugi's mind. "Tsurugi, you were going to wake them up even when their nice and peaceful. Why were you thinking about that?" Annie said in a mean voice. "None of your bee wax. Just leave me alone." Tsurugi said without looking at Annie. "I see. You mean I have no part of this what so ever?" Annie said.

Tsurugi nod his head. "Annie, how did you know I was going to wake them up?" Tsurugi asked without looking at Annie. "I guess I have to tell you, Tsurugi-Sempai. Take a seat." Annie said before she sat down on a chair. "Sempai? Wired." Tsurugi said. Annie gave him a mad look which sent goosebumps down his back. "Tsurugi, you know me and my family are vampire-demon soccer players, right?" She sees him nods. "Me, Tenma and Sakura can read minds. I read your mind and I justed read that you wanted to wake them up. That's wrong. You don't wake them up. I tried to wake Tenma up one time and he tried to bite me. So, I'll gave you a one time warning: Don't Wake Up Tenma. Got it?" Annie said. "Got it. Plus, why tell me this now?" Tsurugi said "Sakura told me you wanted to ask her to marry you. **Sees Tsurugi blush** Don't worry, Blossom-Okaasan is fine with our chooses, so there is nothing to worry about. She'll welcome you in the family and let you live with us. Let's go and let them sleep." Annie said as she pulls Tsurugi out of the room with him saying hey.

38 minutes later...

"Shindou, wake up please." Shindou hared someone talking. "Tenma, he needs more sleep. Don't try to wake him up." Shindou wakes up. "Sangoku, leave Tenma alone." Sangoku looked at Shindou. "But Shindou." Sangoku said but Tenma put his finger on Sangoku's lips. "No buts, Sangoku-Sempai. Shindou said to leave me alone. I'll go get something for Shindou to eat." Tenma said before he removed his finger off of Sangoku's lips and leaves the room. "Shindou, are you OK? We were worried sick about you and when Tsurugi was about to wake you up by shaking you, Tenma grabbed Tsurugi's arm and said he'll bring you here. The next thing I knew, you and Tenma wasn't there anymore. Both of you were gone, but one of the little twins said that they knew where you guys went." Kurama said . "Sorry, guess I was-" Shindou then stopped because he has coughing.. "SHINDOU!" Everyone said. Tenma came faster then before. He put Shindou's food on the bed desk and got Shindou sitting up and put a pot (one of the big ones) under his mouth and Shindou kept on coughing. Everyone saw blood in the pot, Sangoku called the hospital.

At the hospital, everyone was waiting for the doctor to tell them that Shindou will be alright and that's when Minamisawa showed up because Tenma called him. Minamisawa asked what's going on and Annie told him. "Shindou coughed up blood? Did the doctor say anything?" Minamisawa said with just one breath. "The doctor didn't come out yet, but I know Shindou is OK." Tenma said. "Uh? How do you know?" Sangoku said. "Because, I can read minds. The doctor knows the Matsukaze's are vampire-demon soccer players." Tenma said. He didn't tell them that the Russian cousin is coming to Japan, the doctor that Annie asked for is their aunt Rose and Father Johnny is the uncle. "Tenma, stop that. I can read your mind and tell Blossom-Okaasan about those three." Annie said to Tenma. "Um, are you two Tenma and Annie Matsukaze?" A doctor asked. "Yes, why do you ask?" Tenma said. "Um, can I talk to you two alone for 3 minutes, please?" He said. "Sure?" Annie and Tenma said together as they walked with the doctor. "You see, Tsurugi and Yuichi have to live with you guys. The cops told you what happened to their parents, right?" He said. "Yeah and Tenma cried for 4 whole days non-stop." Annie said as Tenma blushed. "You should tell Yuichi before he gets his legs fixed." She said. "Thanks and we'll do that." Tenma and Annie said before they ran to Yuichi's room.

"I thought you can't run in the hospital?" Hyoudou said. "AHHHHHHHHHHH, WHERE/WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?" Everyone but Minamisawa said. "I called him because he was worried about me." Minamisawa said. "The Matsukaze's own this hospital. And Tsurugi, your brother is having his legs fixed ordered by Annie and Tenma." Doctor Rose said. Everyone saw the doctor that Annie picked to look at Shindou. "How's Shindou? Is he alright?" Kurama asked. "He's fine, but his liver doesn't look good. His liver is damage." Doctor Rose said. "Doctor Rose Matsukaze, someone pass out outside the hospital. Looks like to be a 30 or 34 year old man." Said one of the new doctors under Doctor Rose Matsukaze's care. "Alright, call all doctors, but make sure their not with any one. Got it?" She said. "Yes, miss." The doctor left. "Did that doctor call you Doctor Rose Matsukaze?" Kurama said. "Yes, she did. You see, I'm their aunt and their uncle is Father Johnny." Doctor Rose said. Yuichi had his legs fixed and had to wait for 3 whole days to get out of the hospital. While Yuichi is in his hospital bed, Tsurugi was crying in Yuichi's arms because they lost their parents to murders. (AN #1: I'm sorry that I made Tsurugi and Yuichi lost their parents, but how will Tsurugi became part of the family? I'm going to make a story for Tsurugi and Sakura. The new OC is going to become part of the story in chapter 9. Hope you can forgive me.) Tenma and Annie was trying to calm Tsurugi down, but no luck. Yuichi told Tsurugi that even if their parents are gone, we still have each other. Tsurugi looked at his brother and smiled a little. Annie and Tenma told them they can share a room if they like. Tsurugi and Yuichi told them that'll be great.

3 days later...

Tsurugi and his brother, Yuichi are living with the Matsukaze's now. Tsurugi and Yuichi's things: their clothing and their tooth brush. Plus they bought the couches, the dishes and the silver wares to the place as a "thank you" gift. They sold their parent's clothing and the jewelery. Tsurugi wanted to burn the pictures of their parents, but Yuichi said to keep them. Tsurugi and Yuichi went to blossom's mansion and couldn't believe that the Matsukaze's live in a mansion. (AN #2: You saw Kidou's mansion in IE, right? Picture that, but times 35 mansions combined together and you get the Matsukaze's mansion.) Guy was at the door and welcomed them to the place. Guy showed them to a room that both of them are going to share. Guy told them dinner is in 8 hours and leaves, but Tenma shows up and hugs both of them when crying. "I'm so sorry. We lost our parents the same way. When the cops told us that Tsurugi and Yuichi has lost their parents, I broke down and cried for 4 days non-stop. I hope you guys can get over it because I didn't get over it yet." Tenma said as Yuichi hugged Tenma back and Tsurugi hugged back as well. Sakura showed up and asked if they need a tour of the place. "Thanks, but what about Tenma-kun?" Yuichi said worried when looking down to see Tenma is still crying. "Don't worry, he can come too." Sakura said as she saw Tsurugi and Yuichi's faces were with a smile. "YEAH!" Tsurugi and Yuichi pulled Tenma with them when they started to run while Sakura was trying to stop them.

"This is the garden. There's two pianos, one flute, 10 microphones, one drum set and 4 guitars. Annie, Tenma, Blossom-Okaasan and Lightness planted all the flowers here." Sakura said. "I love this place already." Yuichi said. "Nii-san, we live here for until we're married." Tsurugi said. "Um, Tsurugi. If you marry one of us, You become one of the family member." Tenma said. Tsurugi and Yuichi said nothing for the whole (8 hours. Man, my fingers will fall off if I keep on typing) tour of the mansion. "Masters, dinner is ready." Guy called from the kitchen. Everyone came to the diner room. The diner room has a big table made for 38 people. Tsurugi and Yuichi sat beside Tenma and Annie. "Everyone, I welcome are two foster brothers. I hope you two will like it here. If you need anything, please it's all yours. You're part of the family and in this place, you're allowed to throw a party. Just ask, OK?" Blossom-Okaasan said to everyone including Tsurugi and Yuichi. "Yes, Blossom-Okaasan." Tsurugi said. Yuichi, Annie, Tenma and the whole Matsukaze's but Blossom was shocked at what Tsurugi has called Blossom. "Let's eat before the food gets cold." Annie and Sakura said together. Everyone starts to eat, there was roast beef with gravy, potatoes, green beans (XP HATE THEM!), bread, water and cherry tomatoes for dinner. After eating dinner, everyone had: taking a shower, put pj's on, brushed their teethes and went to bed.

In the morning, everyone but Annie and Tenma are in the dinner room for breakfast. "Uh? Blossom-Okaasan." Yuichi said. "Yes, Yuichi-kun?" Blossom said. "Um, where is Annie and Tenma?" Yuichi asked. Everyone kept their mouths shut, but Sakura. "They're still asleep, but you shouldn't wake them up." Sakura said. "Why? When I tried to wake Shindou and Tenma up, Annie told me she had tried to wake up Tenma and he tried to bite her." Tsurugi said. "I still think it's best to let them sleep." Darkness said. Tsurugi saw that Lightness, Darkness's twin brother is not at the table any more. "Where's Lightness?" Tsurugi asked everyone. "I saw him go up the stairs just 3 seconds ago." Yuichi said as he saw Darkness's face has gone blue. Tsurugi and Yuichi asked if he's O.K when. "**LIGHTNESS, YOU COME DOWN HERE THIS MINUTE! DON'T YOU DARE WAKE THEM UP!**" Sun and Moon yelled at the top of their lungs. Then everyone heard someone running down the stairs at lighting speed. "Uh?" Everyone said.

They saw Annie and Tenma chasing Lightness around the garden. "**GET BACK HERE! HOW DARE YOU F***ING WAKE US UP!**" Annie and Tenma said/yelled at Lightness. "Now you know what I mean by 'you shouldn't wake them up.' That's what will happen." Sakura said. It toke 3 whole hours for Darkness and Sakura to calm Annie and Tenma down while Blossom talked to Lightness about this. "But Blossom-Okaasan, I just want to show Tsurugi and Yuichi why they shouldn't wake them up. I knew you wouldn't like it, so I did any way." Lightness said. "Ah, fine. I let it slip for now. If I find out you did it again, I'll let the demon wolves dogs take care of you. Got it?" Blossom said. She saw Lightness just nodding his head because she knew she got to his weak point. (AN #3: The wolves dogs are halve wolves and halve dogs. And when I mean by "she got to his weak point" is he doesn't like Blossom being mad at him) Everyone is dong their own things: Darkness and Lightness are playing video games, Sakura, Moon, Heart, Gendalena, Sun, Lurike and Blossom are in the garden planting more flowers (AN #4: I don't know what can of flowers there are, so I just added all the type of flowers there are in the world), Denokari and Zarikenkarai were doing nothing but reading books and Annie, Tenma, Tsurugi and Yuichi are playing a soccer video game in Annie and Tenma's bedroom. Annie is betting Tenma, Tsurugi and Yuichi in the game.


	9. Russian cousin is coming to Japan

**Russian cousin is coming to Japan  
><strong>

At the air port, Annie was gone to pick up their Russian cousin. Annie holds a sign for Makaunesa to find her. Annie sees her and starts to wave the sign around. Makaunesa saw that and moves to Annie. Both of them are outside the air port. (AN #1: Sorry that Annie and Makaunesa are talk in chat/script format. I know in story's you don't put in them, but it makes it easier for you guys to read it. I'm going to put the English translation in the story and it's under the Russian sentences. Please, don't be mad at me for putting chat/script format in the story)

Makaunesa: Энни, является хорошим, чтобы видеть Вас снова.

(Makaunesa: Annie, is good to see you again.)

Энни: То же самое здесь. Как дела ?

(Annie: Same here. How are you?)

Makaunesa: Хороший, Вы?

(Makaunesa: Good, you?)

Энни: все хорошо. Я помогу Вам понимать японский и английский язык, Если это будет O.K с Вами.

(Annie: I'm fine. I'll help you understand Japanese and English, If that's O.K with you.)

Makaunesa: Это - O.K со мной. Как сказать мать на японском языке?

(Makaunesa: It's O.K with me. How do you say mother in Japanese?)

Энни: Okaa-Сан.

(Annie: Okaa-san.)

Makaunesa: *Things к her-self* я знаю, что Энни могла прочитать умы, но я буду действительно собираясь нуждаться в помощи, чтобы прочитать и понять японский и английский язык.

(Makaunesa: *Things to her-self* I know Annie can read minds, but I'll really going to be needing help to read and understand Japanese and English.)

Энни: не волнуйтесь об этом. Ваша семья собирается помогать Вам. Каким образом дядя Джонни Отец Джонни, которым становятся, и тетя Роз становятся медсестрой?

(Annie: Don't worry about it. Your family is going to help you. How come uncle Johnny (**Makaunesa's father**) become Father Johnny and aunt Rose (**Makaunesa's mother**) become a nurse?)

Makaunesa: Никакая идея. Мы должны пойти домой.

(Makaunesa: No idea. We should go home.)

Энни: Вы правы. Продвиньтесь.

(Annie: You're right. Come on.)

Makaunesa: *Sees limousine* Гм, Энни?

(Makaunesa: *Sees the limousine* Um, Annie?)

Энни: Да

(Annie: Yes?)

Makaunesa: Когда Вы получали ваши лицензии водолаза?

(Makaunesa: When did you get your diver licenses?)

Энни: О, я не сделал. Парень ныряет нас домой.

(Annie: Oh, I didn't. Guy is diving us home.)

Makaunesa: О. *Gets в limousine*

(Makaunesa: Oh. *Gets into the limousine*)

Энни: *Gets в limousine*

(Annie: *Gets into the limousine*)

Парень: *Dives к home* Расцвета

(Guy: *Dives to Blossom's home*)

After the dive to Blossom's house, Makaunesa can't believe she's going to live in a mansion. Annie shows Makaunesa around the place and shows Makaunesa to her bedroom. Guy said it's dinner time and Annie showed Makaunesa to the dinner room where she meet her whole family. She saw Tsurugi and Yuichi at the table and asked Annie who they are. Annie told her in Russian that Tsurugi and Yuichi are their foster brothers. Makaunesa understands what Annie means by "foster brothers", they/Tsurugi and Yuichi lost their parents. "Tsurugi, Yuichi. I like you two to meet Matsukaze Makaunesa, our Russian cousin." Blossom said. Tsurugi and Yuichi looked to see a Russian girl is sitting at the table. Makaunesa saw Tsurugi and Yuichi looking at her, she turned her head to talk to Annie. "She'll have to get uses to you. She doesn't like strangers that much. Oh, Yuichi. Your going to be going to Raimon for school. Blossom-Okaasan made sure that you and Tsurugi are in the same class. Your in the soccer club thanks to Annie." Tenma told Tsurugi and Yuichi. Tsurugi and Yuichi just stared at each other.

After everyone had finish their dinner, they went to bed. Makaunesa couldn't sleep at all, she misses Russian to much. Annie read Makaunesa's mind and understands that she needs thing from Russian. Annie pulled out her cell phone and called Russian's shops for thing that can make Makaunesa happy.

In the morning everyone woke up to a knock at the door. Annie answered it before Guy got out of bed.

"I have boxes for someone named Matsukaze Annie." The deliver man said. "That's me." Annie said. "Sign here, please." The deliver man said. Annie signs the clipboard and the deliver man had left after bowing to Annie. Annie brought the boxes into the house. "Annie, what did you order" Tsurugi asked. "It's not for me, it's for Makaunesa." Anni said as she saw Makaunesa on the stairs looking at Annie. "Why me?" Makaunesa said. "You missed Russian to much. So I finger if I order things from Russian, it'll make you happy. I don't want to see you sad, I want to see you happy." Annie said.

Everyone helped Makaunesa open her boxes. "Wow, a Russian soccer player signed posters." Tsurugi said. "There's sheets, quite and pillow case with a big white wolf stuff animal toys." Yuichi said. Makaunesa just didn't say anything because she saw a box with holes on it. "Makaunesa? You O.K?" Tenma asked but Makaunesa didn't answer back. "Why don't you open it. It's a gift from me." Annie said with a smile on her face. Makaunesa opened the box and a baby white wolf club jumped out of the box. It landed on Makaunesa's lap, curled it's self into a ball and falls a sleep. "For me? A wolf club? Why?" Makaunesa asked Annie. "I knew you liked wolves just like me, so I fingered getting you one could make you happy as well. Her name is: White Fire Wolf. She can turn into a white fire demon wolf and look after you wen you are at school or somewhere else because she can see where you are. She has a bond with you. Hope you're happy with everything I got for you." Annie said. Makaunesa smiled at the wolf club and pats it nicely on the head.

At Raimon, Makaunesa and Yuichi had to have a tour of the school from Annie and Tenma (AN #2: The chairman didn't know that Annie and Tenma are skipping classes to give Makaunesa and Yuichi a tour of the school. The teachers do and put them as "Here".) The team didn't know where Tenma and Annie are and asked Sakura where they are. "They're giving a tour of the school to Makaunesa, our Russian cousin and Yuichi, Tsurugi's Nee-san. They needs them for the tour. Makaunesa doesn't like strangers that much." Sakura said. The team looked at Tsurugi and yelled, "YOU HAVE A BROTHER?". Tsurugi didn't like the why they reacted. "He didn't want you guys to react like you just do 3.5 seconds ago." Sakura said to help Tsurugi from telling them why he had a brother. Tsurugi looked at Sakura, gave her a 3 second smile and looked away from her. Sakura knew he did that so the team don't see him smiling at her. "Nee-san! How was the tour of the school?" Tsurugi said with a smile. The team never saw Tsurugi smile before the whole time.

"The tour went fine, sorry for taking Tenma and Annie from you guys. I like to join the soccer club if that's O.K with the captain and the coach." Yuichi said. Endou showed up and saw them. "Hi there, may I ask who you two are?" Endou says. "I'm Tsurugi Yuichi, nice to meet you." Yuichi said. "Я - Matsukaze Makaunesa, их российский кузен. Очень приятно. (Translation: I'm Matsukaze Makaunesa, their Russian cousin. Nice to meet you.) Makaunesa said. Everyone looked to Makaunesa and wonders what did she said. "She said: "I'm Matsukaze Makaunesa, their Russian cousin. Nice to meet you." She's our Russian cousin. Sorry that you didn't understand her. I'm the only one who speaks: English, Russian, French, Spanish, Ireland, Chinese and Japanese." Annie said. "You speak that many?" Everyone asked. "Yeah, she can speak that many. And we have $89,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 yens (AN# 2: "Yens" mean "Dollars" in Japanese. Just to let you guys know.) . Sorry that we didn't tell you guys." Tenma said. "That's O.K, Tenma. We forgive you." Minamisawa said behind Tenma. "Ah, Minamisawa-Sempai. I didn't know you were there." Tenma said behind Shindou. "Not just me, but the whole Gassan Kunimitsu team came for a visit." Minamisawa said. Tenma saw Hyoudou Tsukasa looking at him.

Hyoudou Tsukasa fell in love with Tenma which much to the everyone's shock as well as disbelief that he fall in love with Tenma even though them knew, but Minamisawa and the whole Gassan Kunimitsu that Tenma and Shindou are dating and are deeply in love. Shindou was acting like a jealous and obsessive boyfriend when he saw Tsukasa looking at Tenma. "STAY THE F*&^ AWAY FOR TENMA! HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!" Shindou yelled out loud. Raimon was happy that Shindou said it. "Finally you said it, Shindou. We wanted you to say that to make the other boys that were hitting on Tenma to stay away from him." Kurama and Sun said together. The whole Gassan Kunimitsu couldn't believe what they have heard, they just heard Shindou say that Tenma is he's boyfriend. "T-Tenma, is it true that you and Shindou are dating?" Minamisawa asked Tenma. "Yeah, we're dating and are in love. Uh? Oh, Annie. Looks like your friend is here." Tenma said. "Oh, Hi Kasumi. How are you?" Annie said. "I'm fine, thanks for asking." Kasumi or what Annie and Tenma call her in secret, Windy. (AN# 3: You know a person called Matsukaze Tenma on Fanfiction? That's her.) "Who?" Kidou asked. "She's our friend. I meet her after Heart." Annie said, then Annie and Tenma saw four people looking over at them. "MAI, HIROTO, MIKI AND FUBUKI!" Annie and Tenma said before they ran to them and hugged them. "Hi, Annie and Tenma. How are you guys?" Mai asked. "We're fine. How about you guys?" Tenma said. "Well, Fubuki just asked me to marry him and Hiroto asked Mai to marry him." Miki said. "You want to live with us? Our place has over 3500 rooms." Annie said. "We're be happy to live with you guys." Hiroto said. "Come on. Kidou is going to freak out when he sees you, Hiroto-san." Tenma and Annie said together.

They ran to the soccer field and Kidou was unhappy. "Annie and Tenma." Kidou said. Annie and Tenma just gulped when they saw Kidou's face. "Y-Yes, Kidou-san?" Annie and Tenma said. "2 things 1) How do you know Hiroto and Fubuki, and 2) Who are the girls that are with them?" Kidou said with angry in his voice. "Kidou, you don't have to be mad about it. The women are our wife-to-be." Hiroto and Fubuki said. Kidou freaked out, two of his friends are getting married. "Um, Onii-chan." Kidou's sister said. "I'm in love with someone." She said. "Who may I ask are you in love with?" Kidou said. "Darkness is who I'm in love with." She said. Kidou got more and more mad. He never knew that Darkness and his sister are in love with each other. "DARKNESS, YOUR A** IS GRASS!" Kidou said as he chases Darkness around the soccer field. "C-Calm down, Kidou-san." Darkness said. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Kidou said. "You didn't say the word "kill", did you?" Tenma asked. "Yeah, why?" Kidou said as he saw everyone toke 5 big steps back away from Annie to which Kidou is wondering why. "Who ever said the word kill, IS F***ING DEAD MEAT!" Annie said who started to chase Kidou around the soccer field in her vampire-demon princess soccer player form with her weapon. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" Kidou said to everyone. "No, I'm not going to get murdered by her." Everyone said. Annie kept on chasing Kidou for 3 whole hours until Tenma said something. "Fine." Is all Annie said before she stopped chasing Kidou. "Tenma, what did you said?" Shindou asked. "I told her to stop in demon language." Tenma said. "Oh." Everyone said. For the rest of the day, Darkness and Kidou's sister were eating lunch together to which Kidou got mad about, but Tenma and Annie tied him up and put him a room for 2 whole hours. At the soccer club, everyone was changing and Sakura hasn't seen Kidou for a while. "Annie, Tenma. Do you know what happen to the coach? I haven't seen him for a while." Sakura said. "Oh, he said to do training without him. He said he had something to do." Annie and Tenma said/lied to everyone. "Oh, O.K." Everyone said. During training, Kidou showed up and saw everyone is doing training. He saw Annie and Tenma talking to Lightness, Shindou, Tsurugi and Kurama about something.

He got mad because he remembered that Annie and Tenma had put him in a room tied up with 5 to 30 of his fangirls. "Tenma and Annie, may I see you two for a second?" Kidou said before everyone saw Annie and Tenma take 4 to 8 steps back. Before anyone could speak, Annie and Tenma toke off running like crazy away from Kidou. "ANNIE AND TENMA, YOU TWO GET BACK HERE! HOW DARE YOU TIED ME UP AND PUT ME IN A ROOM WITH 5 TO 30 OF MY FANGIRLS!" Kidou said before he ran after them. "Room? Tied? Fangirls? What is Kidou-san mean by that?" Lightness asked. Everyone heard laughing and saw Kirino and Kariya laughing their heads off. "I can't believe they did it. Hahahaha. That dare is so priceless, sempai. Why pick that one?" Kariya asked Kirino who's still laughing. "Because I wanted to see if Kidou-san is a fast runner. And he's not that fast like Annie and Tenma." He said between laughs.

Kariya and Kirino heard someone say their names. They looked up and saw the whole team is looking at them with angry in their faces. "Start taking, you two." Darkness said, but Kidou started to scream about something. Kirino and Kariya got up to see what he is screaming about and can't believe what they are seeing. They saw Annie and Tenma in their vampire-demon soccer player forms with their weapons in their hands while chasing Kidou around they soccer field like they're some can of dog on the lose. Kirino and Kariya just looked at the scene while sweat drop there. "Big brother." Kidou's sister said and was about to go stop Annie and Tenma, but Everyone stopped her. "Don't go. You're get hurt and we don't want to see what Darkness's vampire-demon form is. He'll kill them if they do." They say. Annie and Tenma stopped chasing Kidou and looked to everyone else. "Who ever said the word kill, IS F***ING DEAD MEAT!" Annie said before everyone who said the word kill is running with Kidou for their lives, but Kirino, Kidou's little sister and Kariya because those three didn't say it. "HELP!" Everyone said. Mai chanted a spell to stop Annie and Tenma. "Mai-chan, Why did you stop us? They said the word kill and Kidou said he was going to hurt us if he gets his hands on us." Tenma and Annie said while hiding behind Miki and Fubuki from Kidou. "That's because you two tied me up and put me in a room with 5 to 30 of my fangirls." Kidou said. "But that was a dare." Annie said. "Yeah, and it was from one of your fangirls." Tenma said/lied to Kidou. Annie and Tenma didn't want Kirino and Kariya to get yelled at by Kidou.

At the Fifth Sector's base, the Holy Emperor was talking about new planes to control soccer. The doors opens up and everyone saw two kids run in. "Daddy, daddy. You won't believe what we did at school." The little girl said. "Yeah, you won't believe it." The little boy said. "There you two are. You had me worried. Don't run off like that." A women said. "Sorry, mommy. But we were to happy to see daddy." The kids said together. "Angel, you know they like to run to me. Why not let them?" Ishido Shuuji said. "O.K, but stay where I can see you." Angel said. Angel is a 21 year old women who had light brown hair with blue highlights and has blue eyes. "So, what did you two do today?" Ishido said as he picks up his kids and puts them on his lap. "Big brother hurt someone very badly." Starry said. She's a little girl age 4 years old who has hair just like Angel, but her hair is much longer and it goes to her ankles. Her eyes are dark blue. "That's because he was picking on you." Ishido JR said. He's a little boy age 5 years old and he looks like Ishido, but his eyes are darker blue. "I see, you were taking care of your sister." Ishido said. "Yeah, I have to. I'm her big brother. Big brothers have to look after their little siblings." Ishido JR said. Yuuka came in 4 minutes ago and saw he whole family is there. "Yuuka, hey sis." Angel said. "Hi, Onii-sama." Yuuka said as she hugs Angel. "How is the kids?" She asked. "Hey, we're right here." Starry and Ishido JR said together.

Back at Raimon, everyone is finished changing when Tenma and Annie came running in sweating like crazy. They hid behind Mai and Miki for protecting. "Tenma and Annie, what are you two up to?" Kidou said. "Shhh, their coming. Shit, here they come." Annie and Tenma said. "WHERE THE HELL ARE THOSE VAMPIRE-DEMON SOCCER PLAYER KIDS?" Someone yelled. "Who yelled?" Tsurugi said. "I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! SHOW YOUR SELF OR ELSE!" The some person said. "Oh shit. Not him. Anyone but him." Sakura said. The door opened up and everyone saw a demon hunter with his weapons to kill them. "I FOUND YOU! NOW DIE!" He said as he points a cross bow at Sakura. Tsurugi put him-self in front of Sakura to make sure she doesn't get hurt. "STAY THE F*** AWAY FROM MY GIRL!" Tsurugi said/yelled at the demon hunter. (AN #4: He's girlfriend. About time he said that. You see, Tsurugi and Sakura were dating in secret from everyone else. That's 40 to 80 dates. Man, that's a lot) "Who are you?" The demon hunter asked. "I'm her boyfriend and if you hurt or kill her, I'll be the one to call the cops on you." Tsurugi said. Sakura couldn't believe Tsurugi is doing this for her. "HAHAHA, her boyfriend? Yeah right." The demon hunter said. "Now move." He said. "No, I love her with all my heart and soul. If you kill her, you have to kill me too." Tsurugi said. Everyone including the demon hunter couldn't believe that Tsurugi would allow him-self to be killed her Sakura.

1 hour and 15 minutes later, Tenma and his family, but Sakura, Makaunesa, Tsurugi and Yuichi had killed the demon hunter. "They're after us, right?" Lightness said. "No, he was on his own. He wanted to kill us because he thinks we killed his wife and kids 11, but we got our powers 3 months before mom and dad got murdered in front of us." Annie said. "Annie, how's that girl beside you?" Minamisawa said. "Uh?" Annie said as she turns her head to see who Minamisawa was talking about and saw a girl. "Jennifer." Annie said as she falls to the floor and past out of using to much of her powers. "ANNIE!" Everyone said as they run to her.

At Mai, Miki, Fubuki and Hiroto's house, Mai, Miki, Fubuki and Hiroto was packing their things and are heading for Blossom's house. When they got, they saw a mansion and saw Guy, the servant of the Matsukazes. "Welcome, Master Hiroto, Master Fubuki, Master Mai and Master Miki. I'll be showing you to your rooms." Guy said has he got to their bags (AN# 5: 2000 bags, 500 bags each. Man, that's a lot of bags) and brought them to their rooms. Mai and Hiroto got to share a room, Miki and Fubuki got to share a room. "Dinner is in 8 hours." Guy said before leaving them and Sakura shows up to give them a tour of the place which toke 7 ¾ hours. "Annie. Your awake." Mai said as she saw Annie come out of her and Tenma's room in her nightgown. "How are you?" Miki asked. "Are you sure you should be walking without anyone there to help you?" Fubuki asked. "You need help to get to the diner room? Because you look like one who does." Hiroto said. "I'm O.K, guys and Hiroto, thanks for asking but I'm O.K." Annie said as she almost fall down the stairs if Tsurugi hasn't caught her in his arms. "You really sure you don't need help, sis?" Tsurugi said with Annie still in his arms. "Uh? Sis? Why did you call me that?" Annie said still being in Tsurugi's arm as he brings her to the diner room with Mai, Miki, Fubuki and Hiroto behind him. "Because I asked Sakura to marry me." Tsurugi said as he blushes 5 different shades of red. Everyone in the diner room heard him and Tsurugi's face got more red. "I'm happy to have you as a brother, Tsurugi." Someone said. Everyone turned to see Tenma, Blossom and Annie smiling at Tsurugi. Tsurugi put Annie down on her feet and stayed beside her in case she falls over again. "Thanks you guys." Tsurugi said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Annie: I'm sorry that I added a another new OC beside Makaunesa. This new-new OC has a crush on Minamisawa and he doesn't know about it. I see you know that Kariya and Kirino had dared Annie and Tenma to put Kidou in a room tied up with his fangirls.<p>

Minamisawa: WHAAAAAAAAAT?

Annie: SHUT UP! Once again I'm sorry for adding the second new OC's in the story. **Bows 4,000,000 times** I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Sakura: YEAH, TSURUGI ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM!

Yuichi: Glad to be a brother to her, but she's a little crazy right now.

Annie and Minamisawa: Yeah, you're right. -_-" Wait for chapter 10. Ja Ne.


	10. Yuichi has a avatar? Back at midnight?

Annie: Hi everyone. Sorry for not updating. T^T I hope this chapter makes you happy. ^-^

Tenma: Um, Annie.

Annie: What?

Tenma and Tsurugi: Who is Jennifer?

Annie: Oh, her. You'll find out in this chapter. Sorry for adding a other new OC then Makaunesa. Jennifer is part of Matsukaze's, but is um, how do I say this, she's a demon hunter. On with the story.

* * *

><p>It was morning and Annie is visited by Mai and Miki in her room. They talk about Sakuma and how Annie is going to tell him. "You got to tell him. Try on a card or a card with a gift." Mai said. "I think she needs to think about her feelings for Sakuma first. She can't just go up to him and say 'Hi, I fell in love with you when we were up against you', that's not right plus with a card and gift to tell him is being a lazy bum." Miki said. "You're right, Miki. But how am I going to tell him?" Annie said with sadness because she doesn't know how to tell Sakuma she loves him.<p>

"How about she tells Coach Kidou. He got to know Sakuma since they went to the same school and are best friends. He'll help." Mai said. "You got a point, sis. Annie, what do you thing?" Miki asked Annie who is calling someone. "Hello, Coach Kidou? I need help with something. Can you help me please? You will? Thanks. Where will we meet? River blank in 6 minutes? I'll be there. O.K, Ja ne." Annie said before she hanged up. "Kidou is going to help." She said. "You better hurry then, a minutes had already passed by." Mai and Miki said before Annie left the mansion.

At the River blank...

"Hi, Coach Kidou. Thanks for coming out." Annie said. "What's wrong? You sounded worried on the phone." Kidou said. "Well, the thing is, I don't know how to tell Sakuma I love him and Mai said to asked Kidou because he know everything about him and he went to school with him. Please help me." Annie said. Kidou was wide eyed because he couldn't believe Annie is in love with his friend. He has to help her. "O.K, I'll help you. But no one needs to know. Got it?" Kidou said. "Yes, sir." Annie said with happiness. Kidou told her everything about Sakuma, she asked what he likes and Kidou told her. "Thanks, Coach Kidou. I make sure to keep everything you told me to good use, but what if he doesn't like me." Annie said.

"He got to, beside the point. Endou told him when you guys came over because I invited you guys over. He was shocked about that." Kidou said to which made Annie blush 4 different color of red. "Th-Thanks for the help. I got to go home now. Blossom-Okaasan must be get dinner finish by now. Will you join us someday?" Annie said. "Sure, how about in 3 days?" Kidou said. "Sure, I'll tell Blossom-Okaasan about it. Ja Ne, Coach Kidou." Annie said with a wave of her hand and left Kidou there with a smile. He's phone rings. "Hello. Uh, Sakuma? Why call me? About Annie? She asked me for help because she didn't know how to say 'I love you' to you and I helped her. What do you mean I shouldn't help her? I'm the coach. I have to help. Fine, just don't hurt her feelings, got it? Ja Ne." Kidou said before he hanged up on Sakuma.

Back at the Matsukaze's mansion...

"Annie, you're back. Jeniffer is here to." Blossom-Okaasan said. (AN# 1: It's going to be in chat/script format, She speaks in Latin and Annie speaks it. She hide it from everyone. Sorry for it being in chat/script format. *Bows 22 times*)

Jennifer: Hi Annie. Quam es vos?

(Jennifer: Hi, Annie. How are you?)

Annie: I'm teres. Quam super vos? Vos O.K victus in a moenia per lamia - everto soccer ludio ludius?

(Annie: I'm fine. How about you? You O.K living in a mansion with vampire-demon soccer players?)

Jennifer: EGO res EGO can tracto is. Meus telum can't vulnero meus prosapia members.

(Jennifer: I thing I can handle it. My weapon can't hurt my family members.)

Annie: Ut bonus ut hic. Let's vado eat prandium. EGO res Blossom Okaasan got is perfectus.

(Annie: That's good to here. Let's go eat dinner. I thing Blossom-Okaasan got it finished.)

Jennifer: vox Let's vado.

(Jennifer: Right. Let's go.)

In the dinner room...

"Tsurugi, Yuichi, I would like you two meet our Latin cousin, Jennifer Matsukaze." Blossom-Okaasan said to Tsurugi and Yuichi. Both looked at Jennifer before they said hi to her. Jennifer said hi to them, but it was in Latin and they didn't understand her. Annie has to help Tsurugi and Yuichi with learning new language to help them know what their two cousin say. "Blossom-Okaasan, I asked coach Kidou for help with my feelings for someone and he'd helped me. I asked him if he wants to come over someday for dinner and he said in 3 days. Is it O.K for him to come over?" Annie said to Blossom. "Annie, it's fine if he comes over." Blossom said with a smile. After dinner, Annie asked Tsurugi and Yuichi to stay up a bit longer with her for something.

With Annie, Tsurugi and Yuichi...

"Annie, what's going on? Why did you ask us to stay up a bit longer with you?" Tsurugi asked Annie. "Yeah, I was wondering that to." Yuichi said. " **Signs** You got to keep it down if I tell you this, got it?" Annie said to which Tsurugi and Yuichi nod their heads in understanding what Annie said. "Thanks. Well, our Latin cousin is a vampire-demon hunter." Annie said before Tsurugi and Yuichi went O.O. "WHAT?" Tsurugi and Yuichi said. "Calm down, you guys. She won't hurt us. We're family." Annie said. "Right. Night." Tsurugi and Yuichi said before they fall asleep on Annie. "Our room then." Annie said before she dragged Tsurugi and Yuichi to her and Tenma's room. She sees Tenma there waiting for her. "**Signs **Let's get them in bed." Tenma said before he helps Annie drag them in.

Next Morning...

"Nee-san, it's morning. Uh? Tenma? Annie?" Tsurugi said. Yuichi woke up and saw Tenma and Annie asleep. "Annie, Tenma, wake up. It's morning." Yuichi said while shaking Annie and Tenma. "Uh? What time is it?" Annie and Tenma asked together. "It's 6 O'clock P.M. It's Saturday." Tsurugi said. "WE HAVE TO GET DRESS!" Annie and Tenma said fast before they got out of their beds and got dressed in less then a minute. "Whoa, I never saw you move so fast." Tsurugi and Yuichi said together before they saw what Annie and Tenma were wearing and went O.O again. "Blossom-Okaasan said you guys over to stay home. We'll be back at 12 O'clock midnight." Annie and Tenma said. "Where are you guys going?" Yuichi asked. "We can't tell you. Ja Ne." Annie and Tenma said before they kiss them on the checks and left the room. "Did Annie have on high heels and Tenma have on shoe that are made for stage, like a singing stage?" Tsurugi asked Yuichi. "Yeah you're right. Want to play soccer?" Yuichi said. "Sure, let's get dress." Tsurugi said.

At the river blank...

"Thanks for coming, guys. It's wouldn't be fun without you. Shindou, heads." Yuichi said before he passed the ball to Shindou. "Kurama, pass to Tsurugi." Shindou said. Kurama passed the ball Tsurugi who passed it to his brother. Yuichi got to the goal net and released a avatar. Everyone was bug/wide eyed at what they saw. "Ma Senshi Pendragon." He called out his avatar and kicked the ball in the net.

Back at the Matsukaze's mansion...

"The was fun. How did you release a avatar?" Tsurugi said. "I don't know. Hey, Guy." Yuichi said. "Oh, Master Yuichi and Master Tsurugi. How was your day?" Guy asked. "It was fine." Tsurugi said. "Dinner will be ready in 45 minutes. Master Annie called and said they'll be back at midnight today. I'll call when it's done." Guy said before going to the kitchen. "You want to play a video game?" Yuichi asked. "Sure, just don't cry when you lose." Tsurugi said. "Yeah right." Yuichi said. They played for 45 minutes until Guy called they down for dinner. They were eating alone, so they asked Guy to join them and he did. It was 9:30 P.M and they weren't tiered yet, so they're playing their video game until the clock said 12 O'clock. They run down the stairs and hugged Annie, Tenma and all the Matsukazes. "We missed you guys. Where were you?" Yuichi said. "We aren't telling you guys until you're ready." Blossom said. Tsurugi and Yuichi gave them a pouted look. "Aha, don't worry. We tell you guys when the time is right, all right?" Darkness said. "O.K, Darkness." Tsurugi said. "You ate supper, so we'll eat then go to bed." Blossom said. After they (Matsukazes) had eating their food, they went to take a shower and go to bed.

* * *

><p>Annie: Sorry again for the long wait. I hope this chapter makes you happy. I have to go to my summer home again. This is the third time I went to my summer home. <strong>Signs <strong>I do hope you guys/readers can forgive me. Ah, Yuichi-san. Look out. **Signs again** I got to go, Yuichi-san got pranked by Sun and Lightness. Those two just dropped fake-blood filled balloons on him. I got to tell Blossom-Okaasan about it. Yuichi-san, You O.K?

Yuichi-san: Yeah, their good. Got to prank them back, care to join me?

Annie: Sure. See hint for next chapter. For now on, I'm adding hints to the end of this story.

**Hint for next chapter**: In the next chapter, the team finds out the Matsukaze's are singers and the team, but the Matsukaze's crush got pranks by Annie, Tenma, Lightness, Sun, Makaunesa, Gendanela and Jennifer. Can they handle the pranker kings (2 only) and the pranker queens (5 only)? Find out in 20 days. Coming soon to Fanfiction near you.


	11. The Matsukazes are singers?

Annie: Hey, here's chapter 11. Hope the hint in chapter 10 help you know what is going on in chapter 11.

Tenma: Sis, Tsurugi and Yuichi are kind of looking at me...Weird.

Tsurugi: What is going on here?

Tenma: NOTHING!

Annie: On with the story.

* * *

><p>13 weeks has pass by since Tsurugi and Yuichi asked where their foster family went to. They still didn't get a answer from them. Everyone in Raimon has seen Tenma and Annie always leave early from soccer training to go get their older sister from her school. "Shindou, Where is Annie and Tenma? Their not here." Yuichi said. "Me too. I would like to now what's going on here." Tsurugi said. Everyone on Raimon's soccer team wants to know what's is going on. "Ah, Coach Kidou. Do you know why Tenma and Annie plus their siblings are leaving early? We were wondering why they were doing that." Shindou said.<p>

"Here you guys go." Said the chair man of Raimon. "Chair man? What are you doing here?" Sangoku said. "Annie and Tenma sent this for you guys. There concert tickets. VIP passes to the back stage and to meet the singers in person, too. The concert is tonight, starts at 8 PM and ends at 11:30 PM. Well, I better get back to my work. Oh, Annie and Tenma said they know the singers to the concert you guys are going to." The chair man said before he left to go back to he's work in he's office. "Well, that's nice of Annie and Tenma but one thing. Our parents won't let us go without a grow up there." Kurama said. "Um, Hello? I'm 18 years old plus we have Coach Kidou and he's sister." Yuichi said. "That's right. So, we can go." Tsurugi said. Everyone looks at Yuichi with wide eyes and said. "YOU'RE 18 YEARS OLD?"

At the concert, everyone is wearing their concert shirts that Annie and Tenma got for them. "How nice of them to get us shirts, but how much did it cost them?" Sangoku said. "No clue, the woman there said they didn't need to pay for it's their's. What did she mean by that?" Kurama said. "Ah, you're the ones with the VIP passes right?" A man said. "That's right, who are you?" Kidou said. "I'm the manager of the singers. Please follower me. I'll bring you to the VIP stand." They walked behind the manager and they saw the VIP stand. It had food, drinks, chairs and one mega huge window, which is open, is looking at the stage to where the singers will be singing from. "Enjoy the concert for Annie and Tenma made sure you all come back to this concert again for the next 3 mouths." The manager said before he left the VIP stand. "How the earth did they managed to do that?" Tsurugi said. "Oh, look. I think is start. **She looks to the singers** WHAT THE EARTH?" Aoi said. "What's wrong? **Looks to see the singers** YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING? ANNIE, TENMA AND THEIR SIBLINGS ARE SINGERS?" Yuichi said. Everyone looked and couldn't believe their eyes. The band starts to play, Annie and Tenma starts to sing.

(The song doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Three Day Grace. The way they sing it, it's in chat form. Helps to know who is sing what part of the song.)

Annie and Tenma: Every time we lie awake. After every hit we take. Every feeling that I get. But I haven't missed you yet.

Lightness and Darkness: Every roommate kept awake. By every sigh and scream we make. All the feelings that I get. But I still don't miss you yet. Only when I stop to think about it.

All the Matsukazes and Gendanela: I hate everything about you. Why do I love you? I hate everything about you. Why do I love you?

Sakura and Gendanela: Every time we lie awake. After every hit we take. Every feeling that I get. But I haven't missed you yet. Only when I stop to think about it

All the Matsukazes and Gendanela: I hate everything about you. Why do I love you? I hate everything about you. Why do I love you?  
>Sun and Moon: Only when I stop to think about you, I know Only when you stop to think about me,<br>do you know?  
>All the Matsukazes and Gendanela: I hate everything about you. Why do I love you? You hate everything about me. Why do you love me?<br>Annie and Tenma: I hate

Sun and Moon: You hate  
>Lightness and Darkness: I hate<br>Sakura and Gendanela: You love me  
>All the Matsukazes, and Gendanela: I hate everything about you. Why do I love you?<p>

After they singed, they started to sing another one but with only a piano.

(This one you guys should know because it's from D-gray man plus it's English, but Annie, Sakura, Gendanela, Sun, Moon, Makaunesa and Jennifer left the stage. The little twins are to young to sing, so the watch from backstage)

Blossom: And so i watch my sweet boy fall fast asleep like the embers dieing slowly in the fire one by one, as my mind tires. I see the faces of all those who sleep in this dark night their dreams come forth and spill across the endless sky then down to earth where dreamers lie like stars your silver eyes glisten as we watch them bright as the sun, you shine so bright my perfect gem and we watch as our prayers find their way to God so they could return to us, or it may take millions of years but that wont keep me from praying to Him or pleading for my child's soul and I'll kiss his hand when its in mine.

Tenma, Darkness, Lightness and Denokari: And so I watch my mother as I fall asleep like the embers going out inside the fire one by one, as I get tired. I dream of others who are asleep with me on this cold night their dreams come out and dance across the big black sky and then they fall to where their heads lie in starlight I see your tears as we watch them a smile as sweet as dawn, you call me your brightest gem and we watch as our prayers find their way to God. I wish they would return to us, you say it may take millions of years but that wont keep me from praying to Him or pleading for my mother's soul who kissed my hand in the dim light.

Together: And I'll always send my prayers to Him And I'll all always plead for my child's/mother's soul  
>As I kiss this hand that rests in mine.<p>

The concert ends and everyone went backstage to see them. Raimon was the only ones with VIP passes. "Ah, Shindou-kun." Tenma said as he hugs Shindou. "Tenma, you were great." Shindou said to Tenma. "**Blushes **Ah, Shindou-kun. You're making me blush. Please don't make me blush." Tenma said. "So, we now know what you guys are now which we won't tell." Yuichi said. "One thing, **he** knows we're singers." Darkness said. "Who?" Sangoku said. "I know who their talking about. How did he find out?" Tsurugi said. "We don't know how, but I think one of he's man came to one of our concerts and told him." Lightness said. The Matsukazes said they can sleep over. "Thanks but we need our parents to be O.K with it." Kurama said. "Don't worry, Blossom-Okaasan already talked to them and they said you guys can sleep over since it's Friday today you guys get to sleep over until Sunday." Tenma said. "You sure?" Shindou said. "We live there too, you guys. Our parents are died and they toke us in as foster siblings only. Plus I asked Sakura to...Marry me." Tsurugi said. "Don't tell anyone, got it?" Yuichi said.

"YOU GUYS LIVE IN A MANSION? WHAT THE F***?" Kurama said as the mansion in the limousine. "Watch it, Kurama. No bad words in the mansion unless you're Annie and Tenma in the morning." Sun said. "Uh? What do you mean by that?" Sangoku said. Lightness told them the time he woke them up in the morning, the second day Tsurugi and Yuichi lived with them. "Whoa. Good thing I'm not going to wake them up. I'll leave them asleep then be ki-murdered by them." Kurama said. "Close call, Kurama. Annie would of done that to you if you said that word." Sangoku whispers to Kurama. Sunday came fast and everyone had to leave to go home. "Who are we up against in the next match, Shindou?" Kirino asked. "I don't know yet. Guess we have to wait and see." Shindou said. "No one knows he asked Tenma for he's hand in marriage and that Blossom gave him her blesses. "Sangoku, you O.K?" Kurama asked. "I asked Moon to marry me." Sangoku said before he ran home to tell his mom. Everyone looked to where Sangoku ran to with wide eyes and stopped there for 15 minutes before they got home.

* * *

><p>Annie: The next match, why don't tell me who they should go up against with and don't forget the members even if it's your team as long as their not in Raimon or where Kidou used to be a coach to.<p>

Tenma and Shindou: Annie/Sis, go see you're Sakuma since you're going on a date with him in chapter 12. here's the hint for chapter 12.

Hint for chapter 12: Kidou gets Annie and Sakuma on a date with him watching them to make sure Sakuma don't hurt Annie's feelings. Sun tells Kurama how she feels about him. Endou comes back as the coach and Genda King meets Raimon Go as they train for the next match as it's in 15 weeks.

Annie: That's all the hints you're getting. Bye and see you in the next chapter coming soon (30 days) to you in fanfiction near you.


	12. The date with Sakuma

Annie: Hi, everyone. This is chapter 12. I might turn this story to 20 or 100 chapter story, but that means I have to add the Chrono Stones in the story too. I'm in a 5th year of high school a.k.a 11th grade school girl.

Tenma: In real life she is, but here she's not.  
>Sakuma: <strong>Signs<strong> Can't believe I'm dating a middle school girl.  
>Kidou: SHUT THE F*** UP!<br>Sakuma: Y-Y-Yes Kidou.  
>Annie, Tenma and Kidou: On with the story. ^-^<p>

Annie is wearing a pure white dress with flat-heel shoes and a purse bag with strips. She was waiting for Sakuma to show up. 'What if he doesn't show up' Annie thought to her self. "Hey." A voice behind her said. She turns around and there's Sakuma standing there. "Hi, Sakuma-san." Annie said with a blush. Ready for our date?" she said still blushing, but more red got on her face. 'I'm so scared. What if the date goes wrong?' Annie chats in her head. "Let's go" Sakuma said as he takes her hand in his and pulls her. "Where are we heading?" He asked. "Um, I thought we go to amusing park. Heard they have stuff animals and some of them could be penguins. Want to check it out?" She asked. "Sure. Now you know Kidou told you everything about me, but I don't know anything about you." Sakuma said. Annie was scared, why would he say that? "Um, I'm can of scared you see. When you said "you don't know anything about me", I got scared." Annie said with scaredness on her face to which Sakuma saw. "O.K. I'm sorry for saying that." Sakuma said. "It's O.K. You see, it's something I'm not comfortably talking about." She says. "Oh. Ah, we here." Sakuma said with a smile. Annie looks up and see different rides and stuff. "Where do you want to go first?" She asks Sakuma. "I don't know. Let's see what there is." He saids. "O.K." Annie said while holding Sakuma's hand.

"Hi, there. Here to try to get something for your daughter, sir?" A man at the ball trow said to them. "Um, He's not my dad. He's my date." Annie said. 'Why did she say that? Darn it. Rumors will go out.' Sakuma thought to himself. "Did your parents say you can date a older man?" the man asked. "Yes. You see, my parents got kill in front of me and my siblings so our big sister, Blossom said she'll be our new mommy. She's 21 now and we all live with her." Annie said with sadness in her voice. Sakuma learned something new about Annie: She lost her parents, but her older sister is their new mom. "I see. Then won't you try, ma'?" the man said. "S-Sure." Annie said. She picked up one of the balls and trow it at the cans. She hit all three pyramids of can down and asked if she could have the stuff penguin to which she got. She pulled Sakuma away from there and hand over the stuff penguin to Sakuma. "I got this for you. When Kidou told me about you, he said you liked penguins so I thought I get you one but from me then your friends since you get stuff from them. I'm envy them." Annie said with sadness and hurt in her voice.

Sakuma toke in everything that Annie had said. 'Why did she say that? Uh? Did she say she envy my friends because they get to give me stuff and she's hurt by that? But what's with the sadness?' Sakuma thought when he heard Annie calling his name 3 times. "Ah, sorry. I was in deep thought. Thanks for the penguin, Annie-chan." Sakuma said before he knew it, he added 'chan' at the end of Annie's name. 'Why did I just add 'chan' at the end of her name?' Sakuma though to himself. "It's O.K, Sakuma-san. My friends all add 'chan' at the add. I don't mind you calling me that." Annie said with a smile on her face, but the sadness is still in her voice. "Annie-chan, can you tell me why you have sadness in your voice? I won't tell anyone." Sakuma said. Annie looked into Sakuma's eyes and found no lies in his eyes. "O.K, but you may kind of freak out if I tell you." Annie said. "Let's go on the fierrest wheel and we can talk there." Sakuma said to make Annie feel safe from other people hearing their chat. "O.K." Is all Annie said.

Sakuma gave the fierrest wheel man the tickets and got in with Annie. The wheel turned while their inside the wheel. "We can talk now if you like." Sakuma said before Annie hugged him. "A-A-Annie?" That was all he could say before Annie speaked up. "I'm going to tell you everything about me. You see 11th years and 3 mouths ago, me and my siblings but Blossom went for a walk in a forest. Me and Tenma saw a mega huge big tree with a seal on it. We and our siblings toke the seal off and we all became vampire-demon soccer players. When someone says the word 'kill' like in the match with your team, I lose myself because my um demon self (AN#1: Just letting you guys know that I'm going to call our vampire-demon soccer player self 'vampire-demon self'. Just letting you know. Now back with the story) hates the word 'kill'. After 3 mouths as pass, 2 murders were sent by the formal Holy Emperor and killed our parents in front of us. Since then our big sister, Blossom, became our new mommy. She goes to Raimon collage and is a singer. I hop you don't hate me, but I just couldn't keep it in even our soccer team knows what we are." Annie said before she cried on Sakuma's shirt that his is wearing. Sakuma didn't know what to do, so he hugged her to let her know he's doesn't hate her. Annie hugged him back. "Thanks for listing, Sakuma." Annie said with a smile. 'She stopped crying. Guess I do have a crush on her then. But, how am I going to tell Kidou? Guess I can hide it from him.' Sakuma thought to himself. The wheel stopped and they got out.

Annie and Sakuma were out side the amusing park in hand to hand. "That was fun. The funny thing is you trying to keep a drunk man that was sleep walking off me." Annie said with a smile of happiness. "Glad you've enjoyed your self, but what I thought was funny was you trying to keep women off of me and saying I'm yours." Sakuma said to which Annie blushed that. "Where do you want to go now, Sakuma?" Annie asked Sakuma. "Want ya go get some beaver tails? Heard their good." Sakuma said. (AN#2: The beaver tails are not from real beavers, they're made out of what donuts are made out of. Hard to tell you guys ^-^") "Sure, I never had one before." Annie said. Sakuma and Annie went to get beaver tails and Sakuma paid for them. "It's so good, plus it's warm. Thanks for getting me one." Annie said before she taking another bite out of her beaver tail. "I'm glad you like them. And you're welcome." Sakuma said. None of them knew that Kidou was following them the whole time.

Kidou's point of view...

They look happy. I'm glad I helped Annie out. Annie got him a stuff penguin, how nice of her. She must of told him everything about herself in the fierrest wheel. Uh? That guys is drunk and is a sleep. Shit, he's on top of Annie's back. Sakuma is trying to get him off of her? Ah, he must of liked her then. Ahhhhhhhhhhh, those women are trying to steal Sakuma of Annie. Uh? That's it, Annie. Keep them away from him. Kidou heard Annie shout something. "Get the hell away from him." Kidou heard Annie said to he women that are around Sakuma. "No way. Who is she, sweetheart?" "Yeah, she's to young for you." "He's...He's...He's..." Kidou knew what Annie is trying to say. "He's what?" "HE'S MY F***ING BOYFRIEND WHO I LOVE SO MUCH!" Kidou was happy Annie got it out of her. He saw all the women and Sakuma's faces. Ha, take that you whores. Ah no, Annie is going to passed out. Glad Sakuma caught her before she hit the ground. Sakuma is bring her somewhere. I followed them to a bench where Sakuma put Annie down on her back and got a bottle of water out. He must be worried about her. Ah, she's awake and Sakuma is helping her to sit up. "Thanks for the bottle of water, Sakuma." I heard Annie said before she starts to drink it. I followed them to the gate way where they first came. Annie is laughing at Sakuma and Sakuma if laughing at Annie. Their going to get Beaver tails. Wonder what that is. I followed them and saw what the beaver tails are. Uh no, Annie is looking this way. Shit.

'Uh?' Annie looked behind her and Sakuma. "Annie, what's wrong?" Sakuma said. "I have a funny feeling that someone is watching and following us. Who's there?" Annie said before Kidou came out. "Coach Kidou? What are you doing here?" Annie said. "I was following you guys the whole time to make sure that Sakuma doesn't hurt your feelings." Kidou said. "Kidou, I can't hurt her after what Annie told those women." Sakuma said. "Well, I better go home then. Blossom-Okaasan already knows about this date. And Coach Kidou." Annie said. "Yes?" Kidou said. "2 things: 1) why didn't you tell me your dating my big sister? And 2) Don't, I repeat, Don't follow me and Sakuma-kun AGAIN! Got it?" Annie said. "G-got it, Annie. And Blossom was the one who wanted to go on a date with me." Kidou said to Annie. "Sakuma, want to walk me home?" Annie asked Sakuma. "Sure." Sakuma and Annie walked hand to hand all the way to Annie's house. "Annie, I didn't know you live in a mansion." Sakuma said as he saw Annie's home. "It's not my mansion, it's Blossom-Okaasan's mansion. Blossom-Okaasan, I'm home." Annie said. "Annie, you're home. How was the date with Sakuma?" Blossom said as she showed herself to Sakuma. 'That's Annie's big sister? Never knew she was that young even if she is 21 years old. Have to be nice.' Sakuma thought to himself. "hi, I'm Sakuma. It's nice to meet you." Sakuma said to Blossom. "Its nice to meet you too, Sakuma." Blossom said to Sakuma. "Sis/Annie, you're home." Sakuma heard 11th voices talking to Annie. "Yep. Oh, everyone. This is Sakuma. Sakuma, this is my family." Annie said as her family/friends showed their self. Sakuma couldn't believe what he's seeing. "Sakuma, this is Darkness and Lightness. Their twin brothers and are big brothers. This is Moon, Sun and Sakura. Sun and Moon are twin sisters. Sun, Moon and Sakura is me and Tenma's twin sisters even if they don't look a lot like us. This is Heart, she's my friend/cousin. (AN#3: Yeah the Nightly's are family members to the Matsukaze's. Heart is the last of the Nightly's) This is our Russian cousin, Makaunesa. This is our Latin cousin, Jennifer. This is King Gendanela , Genda's twin sister. And these three are Denokari, Zarikenkarai and Lurike Matsukaze. Denokari is adopted into our family, and the little twins is our youngest brother and sister. Ah, Tsurugi-nee-kun and Yuichi-Onii-chan. I'm home. Their our foster siblings." Annie said to Sakuma. Sakuma got all the info of her family in his head. "It's nice to meet all of you." He said to them. "Annie, did Kidou follow you guys?" Sakura asked. "Yeah, but I told him after I knew someone was following/watching us to stop." Annie said.

After along day Annie fall asleep. "I'll bring her to her bedroom." Sakuma heard Hiroto's voice. "Uh, Hiroto? What are you doing here?" Sakuma asked. "I live here with Fubuki and our wives." Hiroto said before he bought Annie to her room. Sakuma said it's time he went home. "Bye, Sakuma. You're always welcome here." Blossom said. "Thank you for everything. I'll try and see if I can help with their soccer training." Sakuma said. "The team could have a 2nd coach to help out when Kidou is sick or has to much to do." Tenma said. "I'll think about, Tenma. Good bye and Good Night." Sakuma said before he went home. "Bed Time, Everyone." Blossom said before everyone went to bed. At school, the whole team got a morning welcome by Sakuma. "Sakuma-kun, you're here." Annie said before she hugged him. "Morning, Annie-chan." Sakuma said before he kissed her on the check. "Sakuma is going to be your assistant coach. Tenma gave him the idea plus I cold use some help." Kidou said. "Well, let's get started on training, shall we?" Sakuma said. "Hai." Everyone said before they started their soccer training with Sakuma, their assistant coach.

Annie: the match is going to be in the next chapter to which I'm not going to give the hint to.  
>Sakuma: Glad to be a assistant coach and everything els.<br>Tenma and Shindou: Who are we up against anyway?

Annie: Aphrodi's team and there's two new people joining the team who we'll meet in chapter 13. I'll be at my summer home for two weeks, readers. I'll do the next chapter after I'm back for my summer home. After that, I'll have 2 more weeks left of summer break before I start my 5th year of high school in real life. I'm going to be a 11th grader. Can't wait. **Signs** See you guys after my two weeks at my summer home.


	13. Aoi kicks a soccer ball at Kurama?

Annie: Hi, everyone. Sorry about not writing for 2 weeks. But I'm back and here's chapter 13. There may be a hint for chapter 14. Enjoy the story. ^-^

* * *

><p>Tenma and Shindou are on their 50th's date in a restaurant that Tenma picked. "Tenma, where did you find this place? I never heard of it." Shindou said. The restaurant that Tenma picked was called "The Lover's Alone Time To Each Other" or "TLATTEO" for short. "Blossom-Okaasan brought it and put it in me, Annie, Sakura and Darkness's name. She thought we'll be happy here with our boyfriends and girlfriend." Tenma said with a smile. "Oh." Is all Shindou could say. After they ate their food, Shindou walked Tenma back to his house. The next morning, Tenma woke up at 5:30 AM. He toke a shower and got dress for school. Two people was watching the team as they train with Sakuma at Raimon. "Sis, I think it's time they meet us." One of the twin girls said. "I agreed with you, sis. They should meet us." The other twin sister said. "Annie-chan, your passes are getting better the more you train." Sakuma said with a smile. "Thanks, Sakuma-kun." Annie said with a big smile on her face.<p>

Kidou was happy for the both of them when the twin girls showed. "May I help you?" Shindou said to them both. "We do believe that our team is against you guys in a match." They both said together. "WHAT? YOU GUYS ARE IN A TEAM?" Sakuma said with Annie. "Yep, we sure are and our coach is old friends with your coach and his friend." They said together again. "Who?" Kidou said. "Wait and see. Bye bye." They both said before the wind blow hard and darkness was around the twin girls. The twin girls were not there when the team looked to see what happened to them. "Annie, you O.K?" Sakuma said worried for his girlfriend. Annie was on her kneels and hand panting like crazy. She couldn't stand without help. "Y-Yeah, I'm O.K. Just a little shaking, that's all." Annie said with fear in her eyes and voice. "Annie." Sakuma said before he pulled her into a huge strong big hug for her to know she safe when he's around.

With the twins...

"Where were you two? I was worried about you." The captain of their team said. "We were getting something from home because we forget it." The twins said together. "Oh, then let's start training." The captain said. After Training the coach showed up. "Um, who are you?" The captain said. "Uncle Aphrodi." Said the twins has they run to him and hugged him. "Hey, Claira and Ember. How are you guys?"Aphrodi said. "We're fine. Can we join the soccer club, Please?" They said together. "Sure and everyone, I'm the new coach. We're doing to have exact training to get even better than Raimon." He said. "Yeah, we love to do exact training in soccer." Claira and Ember said together.

Back with Raimon...

"Annie, how are you feeling now?" Sakuma asked. "I'm still shaking. I think those two have a avatar." Annie said. "WHAT?!" Everyone said. "It's true, even I felt something from them." Tenma said. "You guys can feel someone with avatar?" Tsurugi said. "It's just me, Annie and Sakura who can do that." Tenma said. "I thin it's best not let Annie play for the whole match. She may shake again and fell on her kneels and hands." Kidou said. "But Kidou-kun..." Sakuma started to say but got cut off by Annie. "He's right,. It may happen again. I'm fine not playing in the match. I can play in the next match after this one." Annie said with a sad smile. "Annie-chan." Was all that Sakuma could say.

At the Matsukaze's mansion...

"Welcome home, masters. Can I get you something?" Guy asked as the Matsukaze siblings came in the door. "No thanks, Guy." Annie said. Everyone was worried about Annie. She always get a drink after she comes home. "I'll Sakuma and see if he can help her. She has to drink something." Sun whispers to Tenma. "Good idea, Sun. Hurry." Tenma whispers back to Sun. "Right." Sun said before she left to call Sakuma. After 30 minutes, Sakuma got to the house and knocked on the door. "Ah, Master Sakuma. Their waiting in the living room. Please, let me bring you to them." Guy said before he brought Sakuma to the living room. "Sakuma-san." Tenma said with a sad smile. "What's wrong?" Sakuma asked. "Annie isn't drinking anything and she's always drinking something after school. Can you get her to drink something?" Darkness said. "I'll try." Sakuma said before asking Guy to bring him to Annie and Tenma's room.

In Annie and Tenma's room...

"Annie-chan, you O.K? Your family is worried sick about you. Why aren't you drinking anything? Are you sick?" Sakuma said after entering the room. "It's nothing, Sakuma-kun. Sorry to worry you. I'm not sick. The inside of my neck isn't dry." Annie said before her Vampire-Demon self activities. She tries to control her self, but no luck. She falls on Sakuma's chest panting like crazy. "Annie, you O.K?" Sakuma said. Annie's eyes turned red (AN#1: Just to let you readers know that in vampire movies, vampire's eyes go red when they smell blood. In Annie's case, she's losing her control of her Vampire-Demon self and needs blood) and pulls herself to Sakuma's neck. "A-A-Annie?" Sakuma said before he felt Annie's tongue licking his neck. "A-A-A-Annie, what are you doing?" Sakuma said before he felt pointed teeth hitting his skin and making a wound. "Annie-chan. Ah. Ha." Sakuma said before he felt his blood leaving his body by Annie sucking.

He could of swear he heard Annie say 'I'm so Sorry, Sakuma-kun' in his head. "Annie-chan." Sakuma said before he'd hugged her. Annie stopped sucking Sakuma's blood. "Annie, you're O.K now?" Sakuma said to Anni who is still in his arms. "Yeah, I am. Sorry for biting you on the neck. Lose control of my Vampire-demon self." Annie said. "It's O.K. It's O.K. Calm down. Now, can you tell when this started to happen?" Sakuma said. "After our first date. Your smell was so strong that I couldn't control it. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you until know." Annie said before she hugged Sakuma and cried in his arms. "Shhhhhhh, it's O.K."Sakuma said. Annie fall asleep on Sakuma. Sakuma lays beside Annie on her 2nd bed (AN#2: Annie and Tenma share a bed, but there's a second bed for their friends to sleep in. Blossom gave it to Annie to sleep in when she wants to sleep alone) and fall asleep.

In the living room...

"I'm wondering something. How long is Sakuma going to take to get Annie to drink something? I can't read his or Annie's mind." Tenma said. "Let's leave them. I have a feeling both of them are asleep." Sakura said. "Oh. WHAT?!" Darkness and Lightness said before they ran up the stairs with Blossom trying to stop them.

Back in Annie and Tenma's room...

"Darkness and Lightness, don't you dare." Blossom said before Darkness opened the door to see Sakuma and Annie asleep. Annie was cured up to Sakuma's chest while he has his arms around her. "Let's leave them be." Blossom said before she smelled blood. "Wait a minute." She said before she got to the bed and toke one big sniff before she spoke again. "Annie had drinked some of Sakuma's blood and the wound is healed up. Annie must of healed it after drinking some of it." Blossom said. "We're leaving them be. Darkness, call his parents. If he's living alone, go to his house and get his stuff. He's living here. No, don't. We're adding his mansion and servants here. Guy needs help. In the morning, we're telling Sakuma he can live here if he wants." Blossom said before pulling Darkness and Lightness out of the room and closing the door behind her.

The next morning...

Sakuma woke up and found Annie cured up in to him asleep with a smile on her face. Sakuma just smiles at that and wakes her up. "Annie-chan, it's time to wake up." Sakuma said after kissing her check. "Uh? Sakuma? What time is it?" Annie said half awake. "It's 5:30 AM, Annie-chan." Sakuma said with a smile on his face. "Can I take a shower, please?" Annie asked. "Sure, I'll get your school uniform for you." Sakuma said. After a 20 minute shower, Annie comes out and sees Sakuma is working on a soccer move on a piece of paper. Annie gets dress after drying herself off. She goes to hug Sakuma from behind. "I'm done. You can go and take one if you like." Annie said before kisses his right check. "Sure, be back in 5 minutes." Sakuma said before he left to take a shower. After 5 minutes, Sakuma got dress after drying himself off before putting on clean clothing before he and Annie went down to get a fully healthy breakfast made from Guy. Everyone els just woke up and saw them. Blossom was the first one to speak to Sakuma. "Sakuma, I like to talk with you alone please." Blossom said. Her and Sakuma went to the living room to talk.

In the living room...

"What is it you want to talk about, Blossom?" Sakuma said. "I want to talk about two things with you. 1) I want you living with us and 2) I want to add your mansion to ours and your servants to help Guy out. Our mansion is so large that he won't keep up with everything. If it's O.K with you." Blossom said. "I'm fine living here because it's like my second house. And I'm fine with my mansion being added to yours. The servants would like a bigger mansion to clean." Sakuma said with a smile. "Thank you Sakuma and you have my blessing for I am allowing you and Annie to marry." Blossom said.

Back in the kitchen...

"Ah, Sakuma-kun. I was worried that Blossom-Okaasan would hurt you." she said with happiness in her voice. "Annie-chan, Blossom gave me her blessing. And there's a present for you all." Sakuma said. "What is it? What is it?" Annie said since she likes presents. "you're going to have to wait for 1 week." Sakuma said. "Aw. You're becoming a meanie, Sakuma-kun." Annie said with a pout. "Come on. You know you love me." Sakuma said with a kiss on Annie's check. "You're right. And you're to cute and sweet to be mad at." Annie said with a kiss on Sakuma's lips.

At Raimon's soccer club...

"O.K, everyone. Our team is up against Aphrodi's team." Kidou said. "So that's the team the twins said they were on." Sakura said. "What do you mean?" Tsurugi said. "It's said right here on the list of players on the team. They're there." Sakura said. "She's right, they are there." Tenma said. "Let's train harder then before. Sakuma-kun, Coach Kidou. I thing we need to do the Royal Academy training just to become more stronger than them." Annie said to both of them. Sakuma and Kidou didn't know what to do. "Annie-chan, are you sure you want to do that can of training? You won't be able to..." Sakuma started to say but got cut off by Annie. "I don't care what will happen as long as we get stronger!" Annie said. Everyone was just shocked that Annie would say that. "Fine then. Everyone, we're going to do the training I did for my team before I'd joined your team. Don't get mad at me, it's Annie's idea after all." Kidou said. After 6 whole hours of doing Royal Academy's soccer training, everyone is hurt and a little wounded but Annie isn't stopping. "Annie? How on earth can you keep going even with wounds on you?" Shindou said with shock in his voice. Everyone looked to Annie and she's still doing the training again. "Annie/Sis/Annie-chan?" Everyone but Shindou said with shock in their voices as well. Annie has stop training and pass out on the ground.

At the Matsukaze's mansion...

"Annie? What happened?" Blossom said with worried in her voice. "Training way too hard and passed out on the ground." Sakuma said "Sakura, Sun, Moon and I will take her and clean her wounds before putting her PJ's." Blossom said. After 20 minutes, Annie is asleep with Sakuma in bed. Annie had supper in bed and Sakuma called Guy to take the dishes away. Everyone is asleep and needs sleep for tomorrow's training.

15 hard training weeks later...

"O.K guys. Time for the match." Kidou said as they got on the train and saw the twin girls holding on to Aphrodi's arms. "What the?" Sakuma said. "Move it."Sousuke said as he pushed his little brother, Yoshihiko. "Don't push me, Onii-chan. I hate it when you do that." Yoshihiko said. "Hey! A big brother would look after their little siblings! Be nicer to him!" Ember said. "Shut up, b****. You don't know me." Sousuke said. "WATCH IT! DON'T YOU DARE CALL EMBER/MY SISTER A B****! GOT IT?" Aphrodi and Claira said together with angry in their voices. "Yes sir and ma'." Sousuke said with fear in his voice. "Wow. I never hurt or push my own brother. I look after him and make sure he's safe from harm." Yuichi said. "Us too." Darkness, Lightness, Tenma and Denokari said. At the soccer field, both teams were in place. "Let's have a friendly match. O.K?" Kishibe said to Shindou. "Sure." Shindou said as both captains shacks hands with each other.

Raimon has the ball first and Tsurugi passes it to Sakura who passes it to Annie. Sousuke tries to get the ball from Annie, but Annie got pass him and went to the net. "No way! Annie got faster just by doing that training from Royal Academy?!" Shindou said. Annie got to the net and did a soccer move with Sakura and Sun. Annie whistled and 5 penguins come out out of the wood. "True Emperor Penguin..." Annie said while Sakura and Sun finishes it off. "No. 2." Everyone, even Sakuma and Kidou was shocked. The ball went to the net and the goalkeeper couldn't stop it. "Yes." Annie, Sun and Sakura said together. Sousuke was getting mad and had enough of Annie. It's Raimon's ball still and Shindou passes to Moon who passes it to Annie. Sousuke ram page into Annie and wounded her arm and leg. Sakuma was shocked at this and called "Time Out". He ran to Annie and gave Sousuke a mad look.

"She's my girlfriend. Don't do that again." Sakuma said to him with a mad look still on his face. Sousuke got sacred by this and ran to the captain. Sakuma carried Annie to the blench and checked Annie's wounds. "Kidou, Annie-chan's wounds are a little deep but not that deep. Aoi, give me the first aid box." Sakuma said. "Hai, Sakuma-san." Aoi said before she went to get the box. Sakuma toke care of Annie's wounds and gently warped the wounds. "Annie-chan, you O.K? Can you walk or run?" Sakuma said to Annie. "I'm fine now. I think I can walk." Annie said before she stand up and started to walk around for a bit. "I still feel the pain in my right leg, but not that much." Annie said. "O.K then. Annie, you're still in the match. Darkness and Lightness, keep a eye on her. If he goes for her again, block him at any cost." Kidou said. "Hai, Coach Kidou." Darkness and Lightness said. Annie got back on the field, but Tsurugi went to Annie to see if she's O.K. "Annie, you sure it's O.K for you to be on? What if it happens again?" Tsurugi said. "It's O.K, Tsurugi. Coach Kidou said to Darkness and Lightness to keep an eye one me and if he try to do it again, block him at any cost.." Annie said to Tsurugi. Tsurugi passed the ball to Annie who Sousuke went to hurt again, but Darkness got in the way and stopped him. Annie and Tsurugi went up to the net, they chain shot their soccer move together and scored a goal.

Sousuke stoled the ball from Tenma after Shindou has passed it to him and Annie went to get the ball back, but Sousuke rampage into her and step hard on her foot. Annie got the ball after Sousuke stepped on her foot and went to the net and used "Demon Angel shot V2", the ball went into the net with fast speed. Raimon scored 3 points when Aphrodi's team scored 0, Sousuke is getting more angry than before. Sousuke released his avatar and wounded Tenma when he wasn't looking. Shindou saw this, got mad as he released his avatar with angry in him and stole the ball from him. Shindou got to the net and shot the ball in the net with his avatar's soccer move. The ball went in the net and the goalkeeper couldn't stop the ball from going into the net. Shindou ran to Tenma and saw him holding his arm. "Tenma, are you O.K?" Shindou said. "No, I think he broke my arm bone." Tenma said. Shindou wanted to hurt Sousuke, but Kidou called him and Tenma to the bench. Shindou bride-carried Tenma over to the benches for Doctor Rose, who Sakuma called over from the hospital, to check on Annie and Tenma. "Tenma's arm is broking, but I fix it after the match. Annie's wounds are healing fine, not normally." Doctor Rose said. "Wait a minute. What do you mean by "not normally"?" Sakuma said. "Annie is the only one who can heal her wounds like the demon princess did back in the 30th centuries ago. (AN#3: I don't know if in Japan, they had demons in that time. So, I made it up that they did in this story)" Doctor Rose said. "Auntie Rose, I was wondering something and that is, Am I the Demon Princess from that time?" Annie asked her aunt in a scared voice. "No, Annie. You're not, but the Demon Princess's blood is in you from the time you and your siblings toke the seal off of the tree you and Tenma found in the forest 11 years and 3 mouths ago. What I'm trying to say is: The Demon Princess and her siblings were sealed in that tree." Doctor Rose said.

The whole Matsukaze members was shocked because they didn't know about this and Sakuma had a question to ask. "Did the Demon Princess fell in love with a human in that time?" Sakuma asked. "Yes, she did and she married him." Doctor Rose said. "I think I know which family she married. Mine." Sakuma said. Annie has shock at what Sakuma said, but asked Rose something. "Um, Auntie Rose. Which family did she belong to before she got married?" Annie asked. "Her last name before she change it to Sakuma's last name was Matsukaze and her first name was Annie. The man she married he's first name was Sakuma." Doctor Rose said. Both Annie and Sakuma was shock at this and looked to each other to which each of them found shock in the eyes. "Kurama, you're taking over for Tenma. Annie, You're still on the field. Got it?" Kidou said. "Yes, sir." Annie and Kurama said.

Sousuke and his brother are fighting again and Kishibe don't know what to do. "Quite fighting you two. If you keep this up, we'll lose the match." Ember said. "Shut up, b****. Like I said, you don't know me." Sousuke said before Ember slapped him in face hard and picked him up by the front of his shirt after he hit the ground. "Listening good and hard. If I was his brother, I would look after and protection him. If I were you, I would do just that." Ember said before she dropped him on his bum. Sousuke rubbed his bum because it started to hurt and was shock to see his brother holding his hand out to help. He accepted the helping hand and got up. 'I didn't know you were strong, little brother." Sousuke said. "Yeah, well you're never around to know what is going round me. I wish you were my big over-protection brother I use to know." Yoshihiko said with tears in his eyes. Sousuke looked at his brother before he went on one kneel and pulled his little brother into a hug. "I'm sorry, I was just trying to look after you in a better way that I can." Sousuke said hugging his little brother tighter then before. His little brother hugged his big brother back and forgave him. "Let's win this, big brother." Yoshihiko said. "Yeah, you're right. Let's go." Sousuke said.

The second half of the match began and Sousuke passed the ball to his little brother, to everyone on their team was shocked. "Yoshihiko, score a gaol." Sousuke said. His little brother shot the ball into the net. After Yoshihiko scored a point, he ran to his brother and hugged him. Sousuke hugged back and Ember is smiling because what she said had help. Ember got the ball from her sister and both of them combined their soccer move together to which is: Blood Roses + Black Mist. A combined of two defend moves. Ember's Blood Roses is wines of black thorny roses erupt from the ground and rap themselves around the player with ball making it easy to steel the ball from while Claira's Black Mist is darkness begins to surround the opponent and can't see where he is going. She easily steels the ball because her eyes help her to see in the dark. By doing that, no soccer player can get pass them. Kurama and Annie got through Ember and Claira and combined their soccer move together. "Sidewinder + Shadow Ball V3" Annie and Kurama said together.

After the match, the score was 6-4 and Raimon won the match. Aphrodi looked up and saw Ishido was not there. 'Maybe he left. Well, I wonder where he went to.' Aphrodi thought to himself. Annie and Sakuma went somewhere to be a lone to which Kidou knew where their going. "Will Tenma be alright? I'm worried about him." Shindou said to Doctor Rose. "Don't worry about it, Tenma will be O.K." Doctor Rose said.

At the hospital...

Shindou and the team is waiting to see Tenma whom to which is still in the operating. "What's taking so long? It doesn't take 3 hours to do an operation." Shindou said. Just then a doctor came out. "How's Tenma? Is he alright? Why did it take so long?" Shindou asked. "Mr. Takuto, Mr. Matsukaze id fine, he's asleep and why did toke so long is because Tenma was felling into a coma and we couldn't let it happen. He's asleep in one of our rooms. Please let me bring you there." The doctor said. After the doctor brought them to Tenma, she left. "Tenma?" Shindou said. Tenma is asleep and only Darkness know how to wake him up. "Move it, Shindou." Darkness said before... "GET THE HELL UP OR ELSE YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR SHCOOL!" Darkness shouted. "Ahh." Tenma said before Shindou hugged him.

With Ishido...

"Papa, why did that mean boy hurt that girl? Did he hate her?" His daughter asked. "No, sweetheart. That's not like that." Ishido said. "Guys, dinner is ready." Angel said. After Angel said that, her family is already sitting at the table. "This is great, my love. You should make your own cookbook." Ishido said to his wife. "Oh, Gouenji-kun. I don't know about that. I'm still have to look after the kids." Angel said. "Your right. About you make one while the kids are with me. I too have to look after them." Ishido said. "O.K. Tomorrow, the kids are with you." Angel said.

The next morning at the soccer club...

"So, this is where my two friends are." A man said. "I bet their going to be shock to see me." The man said again. "But don't forget that I was the coach for Raimon, Genda." Endou said. "You're right, Endou-kun." Genda said before he kissed Endou on the cheek. (AN# 4: In here, Endou married Genda while Nelly Raimon married Kevin Dragonfly. Oh, Endou and Genda have one kid who is a baby boy. That's all the AN's am giving out) "Lt's go." Endou said. "Yeah." Genda said. Endou and Genda walked to the soccer field where the team is training. "Is that Sakuma and Annie hugging?" Genda said. "It looks like he told him how she feels about him." Endou said. Annie looked shocked about something. "Uh? Annie-chan, what's wrong?" Sakuma said. "Endou and Genda are here." Annie said before everyone went to her. Endou and Genda were there to. "Their right beside us." Annie said. Everyone turned and saw them. "Coach Endou." Tenma said before hugging him.

Everyone went to Endou and hugged him. "We missed you, Coach Endou." Everyone said. "I missed you guys too. Everyone meet my husband, Genda King." Endou said. "Onii-chan." Gendalena said before she hugged her brother. "Hey, sis." Genda said. "Say Kidou, was that training Royal Academy's?" Endou asked. "Yeah, it was and it was Annie's idea to that training." Kidou said. "Annie's idea?" Endou and Genda said together. "Yeah, it was and we got much stronger by doing it." Annie said. "We know what you mean. We saw the match yesterday. You guys were great." Genda said. "Endou, are you coming back as coach?" Kidou said. "Yeah, I am." Endou said. "Can Sakuma stay as the coach-assistant, please?" Annie said while holding on to Sakuma's arm. "Annie, what do you mean?" Genda said. "Tenma gave him the idea. Please!" Annie said while pledging. "You know, I was going to let Genda be the coach-assistant for the team, but since you said that, I was thinking of let Sakuma be the 2nd coach-assistant." Endou said. "I didn't know Sakuma and Annie were dating. Guess I was shock to know now." Genda said. Both Annie and Sakuma blushed at that, Genda laughed at that. "Well, Kidou and Sakuma are both staying. Kidou is being the 3rd coach-assistant and we're continuing the Royal Academy training." Endou said. Annie jumped up and down in joy. She leap onto Sakuma hugging him. Sakuma hug Annie back and kissed her cheek. "Looks like Annie will be happy being with Sakuma, Right Endou-kun?" Genda said to Endou. "Yeah, it looks like it." Endou said.

During Training, Genda was talking to Sakuma and Kidou while Endou was helping the team. Annie was working harder then before.

Name: Annie Matsukaze

Age: 12

Speed: 304 (Before) 8900 (New)

Power: 584 (Before) 8900 (New)

Strength: 462 (Before) 8900 (New)

Everyone saw a computer show up out of noway. Sakuma couldn't believe Annie was more stronger than everyone else on the team. "Annie, that's enough training for you." Endou said. "But-" Annie said before. "No buts, sis. Do what Coach Endou says. Now." Darkness said. "Hai, Onii-chan." Annie said before going to th bench. " Just to you know, Coach Endou. Fudou-san is married to Fuyuka, the nurse from the hospital." Annie said to which Genda, Sakuma, Kidou and Endou looked at her wide eyed. Annie starts to walk away from the bench with her stuff. "Annie-chan, where're you going?" Sakuma said. "i need some alone time. I'll be at home on the roof top." Annie said before black fire came out of the ground behind her and Annie walked into it. After the fire's gone, everyone but her family saw she's not there. "Don't worry about hr." Tenma said with a smile. "Uh?" Everyone said. "Annie can control fire better than Gouenji-san can." Darkness said. "Yeah, that's right. Annie sometime gets mad for nothing." Lightness said. "and she always need to be alone to cool or to calm down." Sakura said. "But today, Annie is in the mode to do it. She always find a way to leave us for her to calm down." Sun and Moon said together. "So, you mean Annie can do what we saw and go to other county's with it?" Genda said. "Yep." The Matsukaze family members said. "I Think Annie went to India to calm down." Tenma said. "INDIA?!" Everyone said.

In India...

Annie is in India to calm down. 'Great, Tenma told them and they became shocked that I can travel with black fire. When I get home, I'm going to hurt Tenma. But then, Shindou won't forgive me. This sucks.' Annie thought. She meets a healer that's dieing from lack of water. 'Good thing I have 48 bottle of water with me.' "Sire, sir. You O.K?" Annie said. 'He can't speak.' "Sir, here." Anni said to the healer. The healer toke 5 water bottles and can speak again, but in a India language. "Sorry sir, but I don't understand you." Annie said. The healer toke Annie to his hut and taught her the India language. It toke Annie 5 days to learn the language and she master it in only 5 days. After she felt more calm down then before. She miss her family, her friends, her boyfriend and her home. The healer told her he doesn't have much time left in him and would like to give her his power. She likes the idea, but she told him everything about her. He didn't look scared of her, he looked happy to meet her. She agreed to it and the healer gave her his healing power. 'Thank you for helping me, Annie.' Annie looked everywhere for the voice until it speaked again. 'I'm in your head, my student. I was the healer who gave his power to you. This way you can learn how to heal people.' The healer said in Annie's head. Annie smiled at the voice. 'Well, it's time to go home. I better go.' Annie thought to herself. She made black fire come out of the ground and walked to it.

Back in Japan...

Annie came back to Japan and saw her team is training. 'I should sneak up on them.' She thought to herself. While everyone is working, Annie came behind Sakuma (Who is standing) and hugged him from behind while shouting loud. "SAKUMA-KUN!" Annie said to which everyone, but Sakuma got scared and screamed like girls, but hr family knew she was there. "Annie-chan, where did you come from?" Sakuma said after hugging Annie back. "From India to here, sneaking on everyone. Then hugged you before shouting your name and everyone got scared then just screamed like girls, but you didn't scream. Your more manly then the men that are here." Annie said. "Tenma, why didn't you and your family scream?" Shindou said. "Annie talked to me in my head and told me what she was going to do. I allowed my siblings to hear it." Tenma said. "What do you mean Sakuma-san is more manly then us?" Kurama said. "She means Sakuma knows not to scream because he felt her there thanks to me. And she didn't mean us, she meant her senpais." Darkness said. "Annie, why you b****. How dare you say we're not manly!" Kurama said before.

**SMACK!**

Kurama got smacked in the face by Aoi. "A-Aoi?" Kurama said while rubbing his red check. "Leave Annie alone or else." Aoi said. "Or else? Or else what?" Kurama said. "Or else I'll kick a soccer ball at you." Aoi said. "Yeah right. Do you even know how to kick a soccer ball?" Kurama said with his eyes close and arms cross over his chest. "Pink Angel-" "Uh?" Kurama saw Aoi with a pink glowing soccer ball by her feet. "Arrow shot V2" Aoi finished saying before kicking the soccer ball at Kurama to which scared everyone, but the Matsukazes. The soccer ball hit him in the stomach hard and he has his hands on the spot. "Tenma, remain me to never teach Aoi-chan how to play soccer again." Lightness said. "You got it." Tenma said. "Plus I asked her to marry me." Lightness said. "Oh, Glad to hear it. If I remember Kurama and Sun were going out since the first day you guys came to Raimon. I believe he asked her to marry him." Tenma said. "Kurama-kun, are you O.K?" Sun said before she looked at Aoi with a weird aura. "Aoi-chan, you better say sorry before I kick a soccer ball at you for hurting my lover." Sun said. "Ah, that aura is a mixer of Rage, Hate and Angry. Kurama, please stop her." Moon said. "Sun-chan, it's O.K." Kurama said. "But Kurama-kun." Sun said. "Sun-chan, I'm the one who started this. Aoi, I'm sorry for getting you angry and Annie, I'm sorry for what I said to you." Kurama said.

Annie ran to Kurama and hugged him. "I forgive you, Kurama-senpai." Annie said. Kurama hugged back and Aoi was getting kissed by Lightness while Sakuma was giving Kurama a death look. "Sakuma-kun, stop giving Kurama-senpai the death look." Annie said. "O.K, Annie-chan." Sakuma said before kissing Annie's check to which made her blush. Annie and Sakuma love each other just like us, Genda." Endou said. "Yeah, you're right. They do love each other. Do you think they're do it before or after they're married?" Genda said. "I think it's after their married. It's to early for them." Endou said. "Right." Is all Genda said. "Um, Annie. Can we talk for a minute?" Lightness said. "Sure, what's up?" Annie said. "I got Aoi-chan pregnant with 2 twins. 2 boys and 2 girls. Blossom-Okaasan already knows." Lightness said. "You and Aoi-chan? Pregnant? 2 twins? Parents? I think I'm going to faint." Annie said before fainting. "Sakuma, Annie fainted." Tenma said. Sakuma and everyone ran to Annie. "She's fine." Blossom said. "Blossom-Okaasan, where did you come from?" Sun and Moon said together. "I got 5 whole weeks off from collage.." Blossom said. "Lightness and Aoi is acting weird. I don't get it." Darkness said. "I do." Annie, Tenma and Blossom said. "Annie, are you O.K?" Sakuma said. "I'm fine. Aoi is pregnant with 4 babies. Lightness is the father. Darkness, did you get Haruna-san pregnant?" Annie said. Darkness ran before Haruna said yes and how many babies she's pregnant with. "Yes, he did and I'm pregnant with 6 babies." Haruna said. "Where's Darkness?" Kidou said. "He ran right on to Texas. He'll be back as so as you calm down, Kidou-san." Tenma, Annie, Sakura, Sun and Moon said together.

It toke 4 whole days for Kidou to calm down and Darkness came back. Darkness asked Kidou for Haruna's hand in marriage to which Kidou said yes to. "Thank you, Onii-chan." Haruna said. "If he loves you that much and you do to then I want your happiness." Kidou said. "Our next match is with..." Kidou said.

* * *

><p>Annie: How about you guys pick the team they go up against.<p>

Aoi and Lightness: Can't believe we're going to be parents.

Tenma: Aoi-chan, how far are you?

Aoi: 7 to 8 weeks long.

Tenma: **Faints**

Shindou: TENMA! **Runs to Tenma**

Annie: See you guys in chapter 14. This chapter is 9 pages long. No hints. Wait and see. Ja Ne.


	14. What is going on with Annie and Tenma?

Annie: Hey, everyone. Sorry for not updating "Meet Tenma's Family",

Tenma: Sis, what did you do to me?!

Annie: Oh right. In this chapter, I did something to Tenma and Shindou will be a (mumbles it).

Shindou: What did you say?

Sakuma: I got it and won't be telling anyone. On with the story.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Matsukaze's Mansion...<strong>

Tenma woke up feeling a headache coming around. "Why do I have a headache?" Tenma said to him-self. "Morning, Onii-chan." The little twins said together. "It's Saturday and you slept in until 3: 30 in the afternoon. Blossom-Okaasan just finish making lunch 2 and ½ hours ago. Hurry up, the whole soccer team is here." They left before Tenma could say anything. Tenma rush to get dress and brush his teeth. Everyone saw him by the stairs and saw him do something no one should do. "Tenma, don't you dare." Darkness said before Tenma jumped down the stairs. Tenma landed on his feet and got up. "Tenma, you're crazy for doing that? Don't do that again, you hear me young man?" Darkness said. "But Annie does it and she doesn't get yelled at." Tenma said. "That's because no one caught me doing it, Tenma. Plus Onii-chan, Me and Tenma jumped down from a building once while we were still 4 years old." Annie said from behind Yuichi. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAT? Blossom-Okaasan, did hear what Annie just said?" Darkness said. "Yes, I did. Annie and Tenma. If you want to jump off something , let me know so I can make you something to jump off of. O.K?" Blossom said. "Yes, Blossom-Okaasan." Annie and Tenma said. "Blossom-Okaasan? Why sis you say that?" Darkness said with tears coming down he's eyes. "Because I'm 21 years old." Blossom said before leaving the house to do some shopping for food.

**At the soccer field...**

During training for their next match which is in months, Tenma still feels the headache, but doesn't know why. Tenma passes the soccer ball to Tsurugi who passed the ball to Sakura who passed the ball back to Tenma. Tenma and Annie will use the new soccer move they made without moving. Annie and Tenma are at the net and close they eyes. Everyone was wondering whats going on until they saw Tenma and Annie glowing two different colors. "What the?" Is all everyone could say. Tenma and Annie's glowing bodies glowed even more until everyone saw the ball in the net behind Sangoku. " What the hell was that?" Kurama said before Annie and Tenma passed out. "ANNIE! TENMA!" Everyone ran to see if they're alright. "They did it again?!" Everyone saw Star and her brother, Kagaya was there. "Who are you?" Darkness yelled at them. "That move they used, they made it without moving and we healed their wounds after they made that move." Star said. "Then how did you heal their wounds?" Lightness asked. "Because we're the Demon King and Queen." Star said. "What? No you're not. Because me and Lightness are the Demon King." Darkness said with hate and rage in it. "Oh really?" Kagaya said before transforming into the demon king form. "Think again." He said before attacking Lightness and Darkness.

They dough the attack but got wounded a little bit. He attacked again but got blocked by something. "What the?" Everyone saw that Annie and Tenma are not on the ground where they fainted. They're in front of Star's brother and everyone was scared what Annie and Tenma by do to Star's brother. "Don't, we repeat, don't touch our Onii-chans. Got it?" Annie and Tenma said before looking Star's brother in the eyes fully. Everyone was wide-eyed at Tenma and Annie because their eyes are vampire-demon eyes (AN#1: Hey, when I mean "vampire-demon eyes", I mean vampire eyes with demon eyes fusion together), they stayed stilled while Star's brother attacked them and Tenma block the attack with just his left hand to which Star's brother went wide-eyed at. "H-How did you do that?" He said before he was pushed into the soccer net. Everyone went more wide-eyed at the site they saw: Star's brother got pushed into the net by...ANNIE! "A-A-Annie?" Sakuma couldn't believe that Annie could do that. Tenma and Annie chatted a spell in a language that no one knows, but their family members. Sakuma and Shindou knows what language that is because Annie and Tenma teach them the language of the vampire-demon people.

**Flash back of Sakuma and Shindou learning to speak vampire-demon language**

"_Annie, Tenma, what are you guys doing?" Sakuma asked. "We're going to teach you the language of the vampire-demon people. This way, you guys can speak to us even if are family speak it, it makes it easier for you guys to understand us altogether." Annie and Tenma said together. For 10 to 30 weeks, Sakuma and Shindou be learning to speak the vampire-demon people. They understand everything Annie and Tenma said to them. They speak it to them when no one is looking or hearing them, them speak it to each other when their alone together. They even speak it to Annie and Tenma's family members to which everyone wants to know how they speak or spoke it. Annie and Tenma got grounded by Darkness for 5 weeks for teaching the language of the vampire-demon people, but Blossom-Okaasan didn't like grounding her siblings and she like the idea of Sakuma and Shindou speaking their language. Annie and Tenma got ungrounded by Blossom and Shindou got welcomed to the family._

**Flash back ends **

'Annie/Tenma, why did you become this? You're different then the day we meet. Please come back to us, the real Annie/Tenma I know.' Sakuma and Shindou thought together until Annie and Tenma spoke back in their minds. 'HELP US! WE CAN'T BREAK FREE FROM THE CHAINS THAT ARE AROUND OUR BODYS! PLEASE, SAKUMA/SHINDOU, SAVE US!' Annie and Tenma said to Sakuma and Shindou. "Annie/Tenma?" Sakuma and Shindou said together. They know what to do and asked Blossom for help in their language. "Alright, I'll help, but for how long I don't know. Are you sure about this?" Blossom said. "Yes, we are." Sakuma and Shindou said. "Alright, let's go." Blossom said before chatting a spell that roped Annie and Tenma together. "NOW, SAKUMA AND SHINDOU!" Blossom said. Sakuma and Shindou chatted their own spell that they made up. Their body's fall down on the ground just before Annie and Tenma broke out of the spell. "Don't worry, Sakuma and Shindou are alright, just in Annie and Tenma's mind. Their the only ones who could save them." Blossom said.

**In Annie and Tenma's minds**

"ANNIE,TENMA, WHERE ARE YOU?" Sakuma said. "Where are they?" Shindou said. Then they heard a scream coming from their left side and it's getting louder the more they run to it. They saw Annie and Tenma chained up and there is two people who look like them, but their not Annie and Tenma. Annie and Tenma saw Sakuma and Shindou were standing looking at what is going on. "SAKUMA/SHINDOU!" Annie and Tenma shouted until the people who look like them whip them in the back rough and hard. "Hey, leave them alone!" Sakuma said. "Uh?" the one who looks like Annie turned and saw them there. "Who are you guys?" She said. "We're their boyfriends and we're over-protective of them." Shindou said. "Oh really?" the one who looks like Tenma turned around. "Who are you guys?" Sakuma said. "We're their dark self. I'm/She's Dark Annie and I'm/He's Dark Tenma." Dark Annie and Tenma said together before releasing their dark avatars. (AN#2: The dark avatars look like Annie's and Tenma's avatar, but the dark ones are evil)

Shindou released his avatar and went up against Dark Tenma, got wounded badly. "Why don't you have a avatar?" Dark Annie asked Sakuma. "I'm a grow-up, I can't have a avatar." Sakuma said. "Really? Because grow-ups can have avatars, but they need to go back to being kids for that to happen." Dark Annie said. Sakuma went wide-eyed at that. "W-What did you say?" Sakuma said. "I said grow-ups **CAN**have avatars, but they need to go back to being kids." Dark Annie said. "Why are you telling me this? Aren't you going to hurt me?" Sakuma asked her. "No, because I have the same feelings for you like her." Dark Annie said before pointing to Annie. "I don't like hurting people that I care about, even if they're not from our world. Well, I guess you can have Annie and Tenma back. Onii-chan, let's go." Dark Annie said before her and Dark Tenma vanish from site.

**Outside Annie and Tenma's mind**

Sakuma and Shindou woke up with a gasp to Blossom calmed them down. "It's O.K, Annie and Tenma are asleep right now. **Looks to Shindou** Oh my gosh! Shindou, what happened to you?" Blossom said. "Dark Tenma wounded me with his dark avatar. That a**h***!" Shindou said. "Shindou, calm down. I never saw you this angry before and I don't like it." Kurama said. "Shindou-kun, please calm down." A voice said in his mind to which the Matsukazes, Sakuma and Shindou know and thought. 'That's vampire-demon people language. Annie? Tenma?' Shindou asked in his mind. 'WHO ELSE KNOWS THAT LANGUAGE BUT YOU GUYS!' Tenma yelled at them in their minds. 'Onii-chan, calm down. I hate it when you yell, it gives me a headache.' Annie said. 'Sorry, sis. But they thought we were someone else.' Tenma said.

'Well, grand-mother is the vampire-demon queen in hell, grand-father is human plus he can speak it, Aunt Rose is a doctor even if she is a shape-shifter, Uncle Johnny is Father Johnny in the church even if he is a...um, what was it called again...oh, now I got it...he was the dragoon prince.' Annie said. 'Uh? Dragoon prince? Sis, what are you saying?' Tenma said. 'Well, there were people who kill dragoons for their blood and put it in them to become dragoon people. They transform to dragoons to kill their foes without getting killed them-selfs.' Annie said. 'Well, we're going to wake up now. Talk to you guys outside.' Tenma said before he and Annie woke up.

**At the Matsukaze's mansion**

Annie is working on something for Tenma. "Just a little more. Done. Now, how am I going to get him to drink this? I know." Annie said before she went to the kitchen to make a drink for Tenma and poured the stuff in the drink. "Annie, what are you doing up so early in the morning?" Tenma asked when he entered the kitchen. It was 5:30 in the morning and Annie stayed up all night to get the stuff ready for Tenma to drink it. "Um, I wanted to make you a drink since you're tired that you may drop it on the floor." Annie said. "Oh, thanks." Tenma said before sitting down and having the drink that Annie made for him.

**5 weeks and 3 days later**

**At school**

Tenma throw-up in the trash can **again** and the team is worried about him. Minamisawa came over to visit them and saw Tenma throwing up in the trash can. "Tenma, are you O.K?" Minamisawa asked. "No, I don't know why I'm throwing up." Tenma said before he throw up in the trash can again with Minamisawa rubbing his back. After 16 minutes of throwing up in the trash can, Tenma asked Minamisawa to walk him to the soccer club. "O.K, but lean on me." Minamisawa said. "O.K, Minamisawa." Tenma said before he leaned on Minamisawa all the way to the soccer club. "Tenma, where were you?" Shindou said before he saw Tenma leaning on Minamisawa. "I came over to see you guys and saw him at a trash can throwing up." Minamisawa said.

"Tenma, you O.K? You been eating more than you should." Sakura said. "I don't know what's wrong this me. 5 weeks and 3 days ago, Annie made me a drink, then Shindou and me had *** after school at his place. By the time we finished our shower, it was 12:30 in the morning and I slept over." Tenma said. "Tenma, were you on the bottom or on top of Shindou?" Lightness asked. "Bottom as always. Sometimes Shindou lets me be on top, but I was on the bottom." Tenma said. "Annie, what can of drink did you give me?" Darkness asked, but Annie wasn't there. "Annie didn't came to the soccer club because she and Sakuma went food shopping for the soccer club and cook it like Haruna did 12 years ago." Kidou said.

30 minutes later, Annie and Sakuma came back from shopping. "Annie, what did you give Tenma?" Shindou said. "Just some apple juice mixed with orange juice. That's all." Annie said. "Annie, did you pour some potion in his drink that gave him a part of a girl?" Blossom said. "Blossom-Okaasan, what are you doing here? Did coach Kidou call you over? What about school?" Lightness said. "1) I was worried about Tenma, 2) Kidou-kun did call me here and 3) the school knows this because I told them. Now Annie, did you pour a potion in it?" Blossom said once more. "Excuse me, but Tenma is throwing up again in the rash can that Aoi bought in from outside and Minamisawa is rubbing his back." Shindou said and Blossom went to see Tenma.

**2 months later**

"WHY THE F*** DID ANNIE MAKE A POTION THAT GIVES ME A PART OF A GIRL? I DON'T LIKE IT AND I CAN'T ABORT THE BABY, IT'S HALF-HUMAN AND HALF VAMPIRE-DEMON!" Tenma yelled. 'I did it for Shindou, you idiot. You and Shindou can't have children, so I made that potion to make it easy for the both of you. I told Shindou about it and he has happy about it.' Annie said from her mind. "Do I look like I'm happy bout it?" Tenma said. 'No, but Shindou is.' Annie said. "Is there a way to remove it after the babies are born?" Tenma asked. 'When I made it, in the book it said there was no way to remove it, but.' Annie said but sopped. "But what?" Sakuma said. 'The person who drinked the potion will...will be in a coma for 5 months if they try to remove it by another potion.' Annie said then nothing. 'Annie, you still there?" Shindou said. 'Mommy passed out and she's sweating like crazy.' A little voice that sounds like Sakuma when he was little.

"Who are you?" Sakuma asked. 'Daddy, you don't know us? How mean.' A female voice said. "Uh? Blossom-Okaasan, what's going on here?" Darkness said. "Annie is pregnant with Sakuma's babies. Double Twins." Blossom said. 'Yeah, Aunt Blossom know how we are! Why didn't mom tell daddy?' Both said together. "But who are you guys?" Sakuma said. 'I'm/He's Sakuma Jr., I'm/She's Star Flower, Our other brother is Moonbeam and Our other sister is Moon Flower.' They said. "So, I'm a father?" Sakuma asked. "Yes, Annie didn't want you to pass out after she tells you. I'm going to go check on her." Blossom said before going to Annie. "But how far is she?" Lightness asked. '5 months.' A little girl voice said. "Um, are you Moon Flower?" Sakuma asked. 'Yes. Moonbeam is to shy to talk.' Moon Flower said.

**At the ****Fifth Sector's base..**

"Sir, why did you make Raimon's match in 5 months?" Someone said. "Because something is wrong with Tenma and Annie Matsukaze. Now, send it to the coach." Ishido Shuuji said. "Daddy, daddy!" Ishido's daughter came in running to her father. "What's wrong?" Ishido said. "Mommy's passed out 4 minutes ago and she won't wake up. Brother in there still, looking after her." Ishido's daughter (AN#3: I'm going to type in Ishido's daughter when his daughter talks. That's all until the next AN) said. "I'm going home. NOW!" Ishido said before he picked up his daughter in his arms and went home to his wife.

* * *

><p>Annie: I hope you guys aren't mad at me for the updating.<p>

Shindou: Now I Know what Annie mumbled.

Tenma: WHY THE F*** DID YOU DO, SIS?

Annie: Tenma and me will give birth in the next chapter and the next match is up to you readers. Which team should Raimon go up against? You choose. See you in the next chapter.


	15. Babies born and the soccer club find out

Annie: Hey, everyone. Sorry for not writing. Some people didn't tell me in a review which team Raimon Go should go up against.

Sakuma: Maybe they want the babies born first before telling you.

Tenma: On with the story.

* * *

><p><span><strong>At<strong> **Ishido Shuuji' house...**

Ishido is at his house trying to wake Angel up. "Angel, are you all right? Come on, wake up. **Calls 9-1-1** Hello, 911? Yes, my wife isn't waking up and my daughter had to come get me. In 5 minutes? O.K. Thanks, good bye. Angel, please wake up." Ishido said. 15 minutes later Angel woke up in a hospital with her husband and her two kids there in her room. "Angel, what happened?" Ishido asked. "I don't know." Angel said.

**At the Matsukaze's Mansion...(4 Months later) with Annie and Sakuma**

Annie is giving birth to double twins: Sakuma Jr, Star Flower, Moonbeam and Moon Flower. After 2 whole hour, Sakuma saw his four kids. Sakuma heard a little song that was coming from Annie.

Everyone should have  
>a friend like you<br>You are so much fun to be with  
>And you are such a good person<br>You crack me up with laughter  
>And touch my heart with your kindness<br>You have a wonderful ability  
>To know when to offer advice<br>And when to sit in quiet support  
>Time after time<br>You've come to my rescue  
>And brightend so many<br>Of my routine days  
>And time after time<br>I've realized how fortunate  
>I am that my life includes you<br>I really do believe that  
>Everybody should have a friend like you<br>But so far it looks like  
>You are one of a kind!<p>

"Annie, what song were you singing?" Sakuma asked. "That song was new and made up. It was for you. You were always there for me, my friends and my family. I wanted to thank you for everything." Annie said. Sakuma has shock by what Annie, his little vampire-demon wife-to be. He pose to her 5 week ago and she said yes, the wedding is in 20 weeks. Blossom is getting everything ready, ready as in: a big wedding cake (AN#1: 5 wedding cakes combine), a wedding dress, family and friends only, Father Johnny is going to marry them, Sakuma Jr is the ring barer, Genda is the best man, Windy is the maid of honor and everything else is top secret. The wedding is at Blossom's mansion. (AN#2: Sakuma's mansion is already added to Blossom's mansion, so add Sakuma's mansion to Blossom's and you got a bigger one.)

**With Tenma and Shindou**

"Tenma, you're doing great. Keep going." Shindou said. Tenma pushed with all his might until he and Shindou's daughter came out with a little tiny cry. "You did it, Tenma." Shindou said then kissed Tenma's forehead. Tenma saw his little girl, who looks like him with long hair but has Shindou's eyes and some of Shindou's waves, 'God, she's so small. How can she and her brother be so small?' Tenma thought. "Don't worry, Tenma. They may be small but they will be bigger then their cousins. Like for the dogs or cats, The runt will be bigger the others in the litter." Shindou said. "What are we going to call them?" Tenma thought until. "How about 'Tendou' (Fake and made up from their names: 'Ten' from Tenma and 'Dou' from Shindou) for our little princess and 'Shindou Jr.' for our little prince?" Tenma said. "Their great names, Tenma." Shindou said. 40 weeks later Annie and Sakuma are a married couple with Kidou and Blossom, Tenma and Shindou. Kidou had pose to Blossom 2 month ago, to which made Darkness, Lightness, Annie and Tenma angry about and try to kill him with Sakuma, Shindou, Aoi and Kidou's sister trying to calm them down, and Shindou pose to Tenma 3 months ago.

(AN# 3: There's a nursery in the mansion, so that is where you guys see or more likely read how our 2 out of 3 married couples change dippers and bath times with their babies. If you want to skip this part, then please don't read it. If you do want to read it, be my guess.)

**Nursery time**

"Sakuma, do you know where the dippers are?" "No, I don't. Did we run out of them?" "I think so. Shindou, do you know if we ran out of dippers?" "I don't know. **Signs** Guess that means one thing." "Shop for more dippers." "I can always use a cloth for a dipper. Their friendly to the environment." "That could work until we buy more dippers." "Sakuma, could you play with Sakuma Jr. and Moon Flower?" "Sure think, sweetheart." "Shindou, can you play with Tendou for 5 minutes, please?" "Sure thing, my lovely wife."

4 hours later...

"Sakuma, it's time for bath time. Can you get Sakuma Jr. and Moon Flower, please? The bathroom is big enough to bath all 6 of them together." "O.K. Come to daddy, you 2 little rattles." "Shindou, can you please get Shindou Jr. for me? Tendou is moving in my arms and I don't want to drop her." "Sure, Tenma. Shindou Jr., come to daddy."

**After bath time**

"Blossom-Okaasan, can you and Kidou-Chichi look after our kids while we go shopping for more dippers?" Annie said. "Sure thing, sis." Kidou said. "I'm driving. "Sakuma said. After driving for 10 minutes, they got to the market. "O.K, does any one know how many dippers we need?" Tenma asked. "Huh? Where's Annie?" Shindou asked. "I saw her going in the store. Come on." Sakuma said. They found Annie in the baby section of the store with 20 buggies full of dippers. "These should be enough for a while. Right?" Annie said. "Right." All three said. The got to the cash resister. "The total is 5500 (AN#4: Don't know how much dippers are, so made it up. Oh, forget to tell you guys something. Kidou's mansion was added to Blossom's mansion, so it's more bigger then before.) yens." Annie pulled out her master/bank card and payed. After 10 minutes of driving, they got back home. "Man, sis. You got a lot of dippers." Both Tenma and Shindou said. "Well, this way we don't have to go shopping again when we ran out." Annie said. They unload the dippers in the nursery and went to their kids. "We're back." Annie said. "How many dippers did you guys get?" Kidou said. "Asked Tenma." Was all Annie said as she and Sakuma went to their room with their kids. "Annie got 20 buggies full of dippers." Tenma said before he and Shindou went to their rooms with their kids. "Well, that got to help." Blossom said. "Why?" Kidou asked. "It's help them from running out of dippers." Blossom said. "You're right." Kidou said.

**At the hospital**

"Mister, you're wife has two lung causers and a heart causer." The doctor said. "Is there away to get them gone?" Ishido said. "Yes, but it cost 5 million yens." "We have more then that and will pay for 2 tries to get them gone." Ishido said. "Kids, come a long. I need a babysitter to get you kids from school and bring you home." Ishido said to his kids. "Yes, daddy." They said. Ishido got them home and got them ready for supper. After eating, Ishido got them ready for bath time and then ready for bed time. "Night, kids." Ishido said before kissing them each on the forehead. "Night, daddy." The kids said before falling to sleep.

**At the soccer club (Morning time)**

"Where are they? They're late. It's 7:30 AM." "They're coming, just having some hard time with... somethings." "Darkness, what is wrong with you?" "Nothing is wrong with my brother." "Yeah right, Lightness. Your acting weird, too." "Leave my brothers alone, you guys. They're not acting weird or anything." "Not you too, Tsurugi. Why side with them?" "Hey, my Tsurugi is not siding with any one. He's just tell you guys to..." "LEAVE OUR BROTHERS ALONE!" Everyone turned to the voices and saw Annie, Sakuma, Tenma, Shindou and Kidou with 6 someones in their hands.

"Where have you guys been?" Sangoku said. "Sorry, but we had to bring them with us. Guy can't look after them." Tenma said. "Take care of who?" Kurama said. "The kids. There's 6 of them and it's hard on him." Shindou said. Silences for 1 minute until..."AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, THEIR SO CUTE! CAN I HOLD ONE?" The all turned their heads to the voice of the person. "Just be careful, their still babies even if they are growing fast." Annie said to... Windy? "Windy, where did you come from?" Tenma asked. "Tenma, she's part of the team." Annie said. "WHAT?" Tenma said. "Yep, that's right. Awww, your son is so cute." Windy said. Annie and Sakuma blush. The whole team not including Tsurugi, Yuichi, Sakura, Darkness, Lightness, Sun, Moon, Annie, Tenma, Shindou, Kidou, Sakuma and Windy screamed "WHAT DID SHE SAY? WHO'S THE PARENT TO THESE 6 BABIES?"

"Sakuma Jr, Moon Flower, Star Flower and Moonbeam are our kids." Annie and Sakuma said. "Shindou Jr and Tendou is our kids." Tenma and Shindou said. "WHAAAAAAAAT?!" Everyone said. "What is with all the yelling in here?" Endou said. "Endou-san, look." Kurama said while pointing the finger at Tenma, Shindou, Sakuma and Annie. "Uh? **Looks to see Annie, Windy, Tenma, Shindou, Kidou and Sakuma are holding 6 babies (1 each) in their arms **Oh, what do you know? Sakuma, why did you get Annie pregnant with 4? Kidou, why are you holding Moonbeam?" Endou said. "What? You're not shocked?" Sangoku said. "Nope. Oh, that's right. Annie, what did you put in a water bottle when I was still coach to the team?" Endou said. "Oh, it's the same thing I gave to Tenma. It makes you have a girl's part." Annie said. "Oh, thank for letting us know." Genda said with a baby boy in his arms. "Aww, isn't he cute?" Sakura said. "Everyone, meet Gendou, me and Genda's son." Endou said. "He's so cute, but what's with the name?" Kurama said. "I got it. 'Gen' from Genda's name and 'Dou' from Endou's name. Right?" Annie and Tenma said. "Yep, you two got it." Genda said. "O.K, guys. We going up against...Gassan Kunimitsu?! What is going on here? We went up against them before!" Endou said. "WHAT?!" Everyone said. "Uh? Where's Annie and Tenma?" Tsurugi asked. "F****, THEIR OUTSIDE DOING TRAINING **WITHOUT **US!" Darkness and Lightness said before they ran outside to join their little brother and little sister. "Everyone likes go do some training. O.K?" Genda said. "Yes, sir." Everyone said before they left the soccer club and go to the soccer field where Annie, Tenma, Darkness and Lightness are.

* * *

><p>Annie: Sorry for not updating. You guys (Readers) didn't tell me who should go up against Raimon!<p>

Tenma: sis is mad at you guys.

Sakuma: Big time on that one, Tenma. Big time.

Shindou: Well, look on the bright side, the kids are born and we don't have to worried about the kids getting hurt if Annie and Tenma are in a match.

Annie: True, and everyone. I'm going to make Blossom-Okaasan pregnant with Kidou-Chichi's babies. But how many? Can you tell me. The match is in chapter 16. For 5 weeks I'm not going to update "Meet Tenma's Family". To much is happening: First oc-op, second school, third swimming lessons, fourth typing the chapter 16 as soon as I get this chapter posted up. Man, I need a break. Ja Ne until then.


	16. Annie and Tenma's old school visiting

Annie *Sleepy*: Hi, everyone.

Sakuma: She didn't sleep last night due to having a nightmare of her second uncle, who someone created for her and Annie won't say who because that person knows it them, was coming to live with them.

Tenma: I don't like this.

The MG Uncle: WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Tenma: N-Nothing, sir.

Annie *Still sleepy*: Leave Tenma alone, uncle.

The MG Uncle: WHAT?! DROP AND GIVE ME 50!

Annie *Still, still sleepy*: No.

Tenma and Sakuma: They'll fight and he'll lose **IF** she goes into **THAT** form. Enjoy the story plus Annie never typed a long chapter before.

* * *

><p>Annie been having nightmares about her MG uncle coming from the M******* over seas. 'I wish he doesn't come and live with us. He and his daughter can live in another place.' Annie thought. She came down the stairs to see her husband, Sakuma Jirou at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her. "Hi, Sakuma." Annie said. "Annie, what's wrong?" Sakuma asked her after placing a kiss on her check before she went to the dinner room. "Blossom-Okaasan." Annie said. "Yes, Annie?" Blossom said. "MGU is coming to live with us with his daughter and we need to get Jenny away from him." Annie said with rage in her voice. "Annie? What is wro...no the word wrong isn't right, more like what is the matter?" Sakuma said. "Sun, Moon." Annie said before Sun and Moon came down the stairs. "F-E-M-N." Annie said.<p>

Sun and Moon toke a one big huge breath then shouted "**F-E-M-N!"** and the rest of the Matsukaze's family came down the stairs. "What's the **f-e-m-n **problem?" Tenma said. "MGU and his daughter are coming to Japan." Blossom said. The room remained silent until..."WHAT THE DEMON HELL? WHY THE BLOODY MARIE (AN#1: Marie is a name of my friend) MARY HELL ARE THEY DOING COMING HERE?" Tenma yelled out. Annie told everyone even Guy about her nightmares and Sakuma looked like he was ready to kill someone. "He's not stepping in this house." Sakuma said with rage and angry in his voice. "Sakuma, you can't do that. He's older that you and he'll call the cops telling them you got me pregnant against my will and force me to marry you. We need to tell the cops about him." Annie said.

4 weeks and 5 days later after the MGU and his daughter showed up at Blossom's mansion, the Matsukaze's and his daughter had enough of him. They had to do something about him and get him in jail for child abuse and rap. "I HAD IT WITH HIM! HE NEEDS TO GO, NOW!" Sakuma and Kidou said together. "We know, but what can we do?" Jenna Yamada Matsukaze said. She's the daughter to Kevin Yamada, who abused her at the age of 4 years old, who has blonde hair, green eyes, fair skin with freckles, thin yet strong, bruises and cuts (AN#2: The cuts are deep, not to deep but deep enough to leave the cuts for life.) along her arms, face and back. She hates her father and wants him in jail for life until death. "Why don't we..." Tenma started until "WHERE IS ANNIE MATSUKAZE?" Their Military General Uncle, Kevin Yamada yelled and came down the stairs. "We don't know. She wasn't here this morning." Sakura said. "DON'T LIE TO ME, YOU SHULT!" He said before he slapped her on the checks and she fell down holding her now red check with her hands. Tsurugi didn't like that this man is doing this to everyone, even him and his brother.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY SISTER, YOU B*******!" Everyone/Military General Uncle looked behind their MGU/him-self and saw Annie was compete angry and raged, very raged. "WHERE THE HELL WRE YOU?" Their MGU said. "None Of Your Construed, you b*******." Annie said. "IT IS MY CONSTRED, I'M THE UNCLE AND I'M LIVING HERE, MISSY!" Their MGU said until..."OFFICERS!" Annie shouted and officers just came kicking down the door with their feet and with their guns in they're hands. "Kevin Yamada, you are under arrest for life until death in jail for child abuse." The cops said. "Plus for slapping my sister on the check and for raping Blossom-Okaasan against her will when she's married to Kidou-Chichi." Annie added. "Those too." Head of the officers said as he got Kevin in hand-cops to bring him to jail. "Annie, where did you go?" Sakuma said. "I went to get the cops. He had to go to jail." Annie said. Everyone just looked at her when Sakura asked the question everyone wanted to ask. "How did you get out?" "My demon powers evolved, so I can leave by my powers." Annie answered before a cop asked if she can asked some more questions and she goes with him to answer his questions.

"I didn't know demon powers can evolve. Did you guys know?" Sakuma said. "No, we didn't." The Matsukazes, but Annie said. "Hey, guys. MGU Kevin is gone. We can sell his stuff and use the money to get food for us. Guy, Jenny, Lyra, Anna, John and Max can make lunch." Annie said after finishing answering the questions the cop had.(AN#3: Jenny, Lyra, Anna, John and Max are Sakuma's last servants. They others died from a rare illness.)

12 weeks has past since Kevin Yamada went to jail. Everyone on the team was worried about them. "What happened to you guys?" Sangoku said. "Well..." Tenma said.

(Flashback)

(NA#4: This is my second flashback and it's in Italic to make it easier for you guys. Every flashback will be in Italic from this chapter onwards)

"_OPEN THE F****** DOOR! NOW!" MGU, Kevin Yamada yelled at the door. Guy answered the door. "May I help you, sir?" Guy asked. "WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU DOING IN MY NIECE'S MANSION?" Kevin Yamada yelled. "I'm their servant along with 5 others. Whoa, wait, did you you say 'niece's mansion'? I thought they had only Father Johnny as a uncle." Guy said. "Well, you're wrong. Now, let me and my daughter in." Kevin Yamada said. Guy moved out of the way so Kevin and his daughter can come in. "What's with the yelling today?" Sakuma said as he went from the bottom of the stairs to the library. "Who was that?" Jenna asked. "That's master Sakuma, master Annie's husband." Guy answered. "WHAT?" Kevin yelled. "Sir, please don't wake up master Annie and Tenma with your yelling. They don't like to wake up in the mornings." Guy said._

"_Why don't they like to wake up in the mornings?" Jenna asked. "You pray you don't find out. Lightness out a good punishment from master Blossom for waking them up." Guy answered. "I see." Jenna said. "I'll show you to your rooms." Guy said before picking up their suitcases and bringing them to their rooms._

_1 week later..._

"_Annie, are you O.K?" Sakuma asked his wife. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Annie said while trying to hold back tears to which Sakuma saw. He pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry about him. I'll protect you." Sakuma said. Annie cried freely in his chest while hugging him back not wanted him to go any where. "What did he do to you?" Sakuma asked. "He whipped me on the back and on my arms and legs. He slapped me on the face. He used a..." That as far as Annie went until she broke down crying again. "Shh, it's O.K, It's O.K. I'm here." Sakuma said to calm down a broking down Annie. "He used a pocketed knife to leave cuts all over my body and he did it all while I was naked." Annie said before braking down again crying on Sakuma's chest._

_Another week later..._

"_Jenna! What happened to you?" Sakura said when Jenny came in the room. "My father been abusing me since I was 4 years old. I never thought he'll go to whipping me, cutting me with a pocket knife all over my body while I was naked and slapped my in the face 10 times." Jenna said. "He has to be stopped. But how? We can't go up against him." Sun said. "Where's Annie?" Moon asked. There was a scream coming from upstairs. "That was Annie screaming!" Sakuma said. They hear a loud **slap** came from upstairs. "HOW DARE YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO AND WHAT I'M DOING IS WRONG! FOR THAT, YOU MUST BE PUNISH DEEPLY!" Kevin yelled. Everyone heard Annie screaming for 5 hours until it stopped. Everyone saw Annie coming down the stairs naked with very deep wounds on her arms, legs, hips and with 50 whipped marks on her stomach, back and a star-shaped whip mark on her right eye and a moon-shaped on the left eye made from a pocket knife. She came down the stairs with tears coming out of her eyes while she was coming to them. When she saw Sakuma, she just run into his arm, hugging him tightly and crying like no tomorrow. "How could he do this to Annie! How dare he!" Sakuma said with rage and angry in his voice while he hugged Annie tightly against him._

_Another week later..._

"_He needs to go." Sakuma said. "But how?" Jenna said. "We need to tell the cops about him, but we can't leave the place." Sun said. "It's true, we can't leave this place." Moon said. "But still, what can we do?" Sakura said holding Tsurugi's right hand and arm while he rubs her back with his left hand to calm her down and is trying to not touch her wounds on her shoulders. "I don't know." Kidou said while looking at Annie seeing she's to scared to come out of hiding behind Sakuma's back plus she's going to cry again. Annie was more wounded then anyone here in the mansion. Kidou was mad at Kevin , just like Sakuma is,but he's more angry because he rapped his wife. But Kidou know they can't get away from him._

_Another week later..._

"_Annie, Annie, wake up." Sakuma said in a calm voice. Annie woke up to seeing Sakuma's face and she curled up even more closer to him. "Sakuma, I'm afraid of him. Why is he doing this to us?" Annie said before she started to cry again. "Annie, you know I'll protect you no matter what the cost. Right?" Annie nodded. "Then I'll protect you with my life." After hearing that, Annie stopped crying and started to laugh. "Then **dear old **uncle Kevin has to look out for you then." Annie laughed harder then before with Sakuma joining her._

_5 days later..._

_Everyone got up in the morning, but Annie is no way to be seen. Sakuma was get worried the more Annie isn't with him. Sakuma and Kidou want this man in jail now, but how can they go to the cops when they can't leave the mansion? "I HAD IT WITH HIM_! _HE NEEDS TO GO, NOW!" Sakuma and_ _Kidou_ s_aid together. "We know, but what can we do?_" _Jenna Yamada Matsukaze said. "Why don't we..." Tenma started until "WHERE IS ANNIE MATSUKAZE?" Their Military General Uncle, Kevin Yamada yelled and came down the stairs. "We don't know. She wasn't here this morning." Sakura said. "DON'T LIE TO ME, YOU SHULT!" He said before he slapped her on the checks and she fell down holding her now red check with her hands. Tsurugi didn't like that this man is doing this to everyone, even him and his brother._

"_HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY SISTER, YOU B*******!" Everyone/Military General Uncle looked behind their MGU/him-self and saw Annie was compete angry and raged, very raged. "WHERE THE HELL WRE YOU?" Their MGU said. "None Of Your Construed, you b*******." Annie said. "IT IS MY CONSTRED, I'M THE UNCLE AND I'M LIVING HERE, MISSY!" Their MGU said until..."OFFICERS!" Annie shouted and officers just came kicking down the door with their feet and with their guns in they're hands. "Kevin Yamada, you are under arrest for life until death in jail for child abuse." The cops said. "Plus for slapping my sister on the check and for raping Blossom-Okaasan against her will when she's married to Kidou-Chichi." Annie added. "Those too." Head of the officers said as he got Kevin in hand-cops to bring him to jail. "Annie, where did you go?" Sakuma said. "I went to get the cops. He had to go to jail." Annie said. Everyone just looked at her when Sakura asked the question everyone wanted to ask. "How did you get out?" "My demon powers evolved, so I can leave by my powers." Annie answered before a cop asked if she can asked some more questions and she goes with him to answer his questions._

"_I didn't know demon powers can evolve. Did you guys know?" Sakuma said. "No, we didn't." The Matsukazes, but Annie said. "Hey, guys. MGU, Kevin is gone. We can sell his stuff and use the money to get food for us. Guy, Jenny, Lyra, Anna, John and Max can make lunch." Annie said after finishing answering the questions the cop had. 12 weeks has past since Kevin Yamada went to jail._

(Flashback ends)

"And that's what happened to us." Tenma said finishing telling the team what happed to them. "Glad he's in jail for life." Sangoku said. Yeah, us too." The rest said. The rest of soccer training lasted for 99 hours. "How did time stop?" Kurama said. "The time demon. I'm in control of him and asked him to freeze time for us to train longer then before. Plus Tenma is in control of a demon that can heal wounds. That's why you guys don't see wounds on you and time stopped." Annie said. "But Annie, you still got wounds on you." Kuramada said. "Yes, I know that. But these wound came from my MGU." Annie said, but with rage and angry on MGU.

After 11 hours of training...

After soccer training, everyone but Annie, on the team, their speed increased by 99%, power increased by 88%, straight increased by 98%. "Whoa, never thought that our speed, power and straight could go up that much!" Kurama said. "Us too." Everyone said. "Why didn't Annie say anything?" Sangoku said. "My speed, power and straight can't go any hight because I'd stop it from increasing any more." Annie said. "Tenma." Sun said. "What?" Tenma said. "We have a concerted in 5 days." Moon said for Sun. "WHAT?" Sakura said. "It's true. But, what can of sing are we going to sing?" Annie and Tenma said together. "I think our cousins may have a idea." Blossom said.

5 days later...

"I wonder what their going to sing?" Aoi said. "Don't know. They won't tell me or Onii-chan what song it is." Tsurugi said. "Hey, I think their going to sing." Kurama said.

(AN#5: I know chat form is not aloud, but it makes it easier for my readers to know who's singing what part)

Annie: Out of sight  
>Tenma: Out of mind<br>Sakura: Out of time  
>Sun: To decide<p>

Moon: Do we run?  
>Darkness: Should I hide?<br>Lightness: For the rest  
>Blossom and Heart: Of my life<p>

Annie and Tenma: Can we fly?  
>Sun and Moon: Do I stay?<br>Lightness and Darkness: We could lose  
>Blossom and Sakura: We could fail<p>

Annie and Lightness: In the moment  
>Tenma and Darkness: It takes<br>Blossom and Sun: To make plans  
>Sakura and Moon: Or mistakes<p>

Together: 30 minutes, a blink of an eye 30 minutes,to alter our lives 30 minutes,to make up my mind

30 minutes,to finally decide 30 minutes,to whisper your name 30 minutes,to shoulder the blame 30 minutes,of bliss, thirty lies 30 minutes,to finally decide

Annie: Carousels  
>Lightness: In the sky<br>Tenma: That we shape  
>Darkness: With our eyes<p>

Sun: Under shade  
>Blossom: Silhouettes<br>Moon: Casting shade  
>Heart: Crying rain<p>

Lightness and Tenma: Can we fly?  
>Blossom and moon: Do I stay?<br>Sakura and Sun: We could lose  
>Darkness and Annie: We could fail<p>

Heart: Either way  
>Lightness: Options change<br>Tenma: Chances fail  
>Sakura, Sun, Blossom and Moon: Trains derail<p>

Together: 30 minutes, a blink of an eye 30 minutes,to alter our lives 30 minutes,to make up my mind 30 minutes,to finally decide 30 minutes,to whisper your name 30 minutes,to shoulder the blame 30 minutes,of bliss, thirty lies 30 minutes,to finally decide  
>Sun: To decide<p>

Moon: To decide, to decide, to decide  
>Annie: To decide<p>

Darkness and Lightness: To decide, to decide, to decide  
>Blossom and Sakura: To decide<p>

Everyone was clapping for them until they left the stage and Makaunesa go on stage. Everyone was wondering what she'll sing.

(NA#6: She sings the whole song)

Zarevet ubezhat Ili dver na zamok I molchat I lezhat Izuchat potolok I mechtat ne kak vse Tselovat nebesa Potolok karusel Polchasa polchasaPolchasa poezda pod otkos Polchasa ne tvoya polosa Polchasa, polchasa ne vopros Ne otvet polchasa, polchasa Polchasa bez tebya, polchasa Polchasa on I ya, polchasa Kazhdyi sam, kazhdyi sam Polchasa Po svoim adresam Polchasa

Sorvalas I kak vse Kak vo sne Ya ni ya Ne moya karusel I mechta ne moya Ili dym, ili grust Ili dozhd, po glazam Ya vernus, ya vernus Polachasa, polchasa

Polchasa poezda pod otkos Polchasa ne tvoya polosa Polchasa, polchasa ne vopros Ne otvet polchasa, polchasa Polchasa bez tebya, polchasa Polchasa on I ya, polchasa Kazhdyi sam, kazhdyi sam Polchasa  
>Po svoim adresam<p>

Polchasa-a ...

The crowd went wildly, they never heard a person sing a song in a other language before. The concerted was over and everyone went home for the day.

The next morning...

"Hey, Tenma. How are you?" Sangoku asked. "Sangoku-senpai, good morning. I'm fine." Tenma answered back. Everyone has changed into their soccer uniform and went to the soccer field to train when someone Annie knows showed up. "Ryan Hell, what are you doing here?" Annie said. "Hey, can't I see a old friend?" Ryan Hell said. "I guess you're right." Annie said. "Annie, Who is this?" Sakuma asked. "Who's he?" Ryan asked. "Sakuma, this is Ryan Hell, an old friend from hell and Ryan, this is Sakuma, my husband." Annie answered both questions that the same time. "I wondered what they will think if they finds out about this." Ryan Hell said with a smirk. Annie's eyes widened in horror before she literally shotherself at Ryan Hell with a hiss, _**"**___**You moronic, devil-eyed b****** of a kid. I'm going to kill you and bring you back to life to leave you with Kusoaku and her sister as their personal life-sized Ryan Hell doll for eternity!"**__

The Matsukaze's had really tried to hide their laughter after seeing Annie's slam into the back of Ryan Hell, like a professional football player and then proceed to grab his neck and throttle him, Sakuma had burst into a laughing fit and fell onto Shindou, who had since fallen on to the ground literally rolling around on the floor, kicking his legs up in the air. The rest of the team had at first awkwardly hid their laughter after seeing Annie attack Ryan Hell, to which they decided was too funny to _not_laugh at.

After five minutes of Ryan Hell wrestling Annie into a headlock and a hand grip, the rest of the team using their shirts to dry their tears of laughter, the team finally settled down enough to realize that the two were having a friendly-fight with each other. "O.K you two. That's enough friendly-fighting for today." Darkness said. "O.K." Annie and Ryan Hell said. "Oh, and I wasn't joking about killing you and bring you back to life to leave you with Kusoaku and her sister as their personal life-size Ryan Hell doll for eternity. I meant it, for real." Annie said to Ryan Hell. Ryan Hell's face went pale as a ghost at what Annie had said. "You wouldn't?" Ryan Hell said. "Oh yes I would." Annie said with a smirk of her own. Ryan Hell has s***** his pants and wet them at the same time when he saw Annie's smirk on her face. When Annie saw Ryan Hell's face and by the smell of wet and s****** pants, she smirked grew bigger then before. Sakuma saw Ryan Hell's and Annie's faces, he know to stay out of it while Tenma went to Annie and whisper something in her ear to which Annie had evil in her eyes with rough play in them too.

"It's time to play." Annie and Tenma said with playfulness is their eyes and voice? "Oh no, this is not good." Moon said. "Why?" Shindou asked. "Well..." Before Sun could finish, everyone was in a different place.

**The playing planet in outer-space...**

(AM#7: If you're wondering what I mean, then I'll tell you. Annie and Tenma can go into a little child of them selfs and are more powerful then their family. That's all I have to say. Now, back with the story.) "Where..." Kurama didn't finish his sentence because someone was screaming really loud. "**SOMEONE HAVE BETTER F****** SAVE ME!**" Ryan Hell yelled. Everyone looked to see Ryan Hell running away from a ball rolling by it's self? "What the..." Sakura said. "Yeah, Play Time!" Two voices could by heard and the Matsukaze's know who's voices they are. "Oh boy, here we go again." Darkness said while signing. "Uh?" Everyone said.

"Yeah, Play Play Play!" The two voices said again until they showed up. "5 year old kids are doing this? Weird." Sangoku said. "They're not 5 year old kids, they're Annie and Tenma." Lightness said with angry in his voice. "What? That can't be Annie and Tenma." Shindou said. "Oh yeah. Look closer at their faces." Sakura said. Everyone looked closer at their faces and saw the same faces that Annie and Tenma have. "I wondering how they do it." Sakuma said. "Uh? You're not shocked about this?" Blossom asked. "No, Annie and Tenma told me about this one time. They brought me here to play soccer with them as a kid my-self." Sakuma said. Everyone justed looked at him. "Plus I released a avatar while I was playing with them." Sakuma said. "WHAT?!" Everyone yelled. "Yeah, more play toys to play with! Sakuma-kun, please move out of the way. We don't want you to get hurt." 5 year olds Annie and Tenma said. "O.K." Sakuma just said before moving out of the way and moving to where Annie and Tenma are. Annie put her hand down and Sakuma got on the hand and has picked up and put in a rocking chair. "SAKUMA, YOU A**H***!" Everyone said before started running away with Ryan Hell from Annie and Tenma, who came back from putting Sakuma on the rocking chair. "Hey, Sakuma is bigger just like Annie and Tenma are." Sakura said.

"That's because they made me bigger plus they think I'm their father when they play like this." Sakuma said. "Sakuma, if we get thought this, I'm going to kill you." Kidou said. "K-K-Kill?" Annie said with fear in her voice. "Uh? Why isn't Annie trying to kill Kidou-san?" Kurama said. "Back 11 years ago, Annie gets scared when ever someone says the word kill." Blossom said. "Oh, but still...What the?" Sangoku said. Everyone looked behind them to see the ball is gone. They looked up and saw Annie in, what's the word? Oh yeah, now I remember it. It was..._**RAGE!**_ Plus crying out her eyes. (Sun: Uh oh, someone calm her down. Tenma and Annie: Let's not, O.K?) "NO KILLING SAKUMA-KUN!" Annie yelled as she summing 10 to 50,000 ninjas to chase after them. "AHHHH, IT'S THE NINJAS AGAIN! RUN! THEIR'LL KILL YOU ON THE SPOT!" Lightness and Darkness said before running for their lives. Everyone fellowed them as fast as they can. The ninjas fellowed them until they vanishing 5 by 5. All the ninjas were gone and everyone stopped running. They looked up and saw Annie was asleep. "O.K, 1) Annie is asleep = Good, 2) Sakuma is rocking Annie in a rocking chair = Great and 3) Tenma is not asleep = Bad." Sun and Moon said. "Why is Tenma not asleep a bad thing?" Shindou said. "You guys are about to find out right now." Heart said. "You made sister cry! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU FOR THAT!" Tenma said as he summing 500,000 soccer balls and shot them at everyone, but Annie and Sakuma. "AHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed before they ran for it.

**500 hours later (Time goes fast where they are)...**

"I can't believe Tenma can have that much rage." Shindou said. "We can. We went thought this 5 million times and still can't believe Tenma as that much rage in him." Sun said. "Yeah. I couldn't sleep for months after that." Moon said. "Okay, let's go, besides, I'm getting tired of Sakura's bellyaching anyway about her being hungry."Heart yawned and stretched her arms and legs out. "By the way, what happened to Annie, Tenma and Sakuma?" Gendalena asked. "Oh, let's just say they decided it's time they go for a little nap for ruining a perfectly good day of soccer training that could've been done today." Blossom said as she pointed out at Sakuma, who has Annie and Tenma on his lap still in the rocking chair. Gendalena laughed softly when he saw those two asleep with small, but gently smiles on their faces. "Well, 1) Tenma is asleep now = Great, 2) He's in Sakuma's lap = Very Great and 3) We're back to normal and out of there = Super Great." Darkness said. "But the rocking chair is real." Lightness said. "Don't worry so much." Shindou said. "Besides, we did do training by running in that place. Right?" Shindou continues. "Hey, you're right. We did do training." Kirino said. "Let's let them sleep." Blossom said. Everyone got ready for their classes they have today.

Annie and Tenma woke up at 17:30 (AN#8: It means 5:30 P.M) PM at night and didn't like it when they miss soccer training. They saw everyone was in Blossom's mansion. Tenma changed into a sailor boys clothing and Annie changed into her dress with high heels because her and Sakuma were going on a date. When they came down, everyone was shocked at what Annie and Tenma were wearing. "Te-Tenma, what are you wearing?" Shindou said with a blush on his face. " I thought you would like to see me in this because you're cute and because you are… I'm just letting you know now… you can blow me down anytime you want, _captain_~" Tenma purred, winked at Shindou who has a mega nose bleed. "Annie, babe. You look-" Ryan Hell began - but ate his words and Annie's fist plus a kick to the face. The Matsukaze's and the team plus Sakuma and Kidou fell into fits of laughter at the site they saw. Ryan Hell has a mega nose bleed plus a broken nose and a broken jaw. "Annie, are you ready for our date?" Sakuma said after his laughter died down. "Yes, Sakuma-kun." Annie said.

**With Annie and Sakuma's date...**

**(Warning Warning, there will be rape at this point. Please, if you don't like don't read and skip. You have been warned)**

"Annie, where would you like to go? You're choses." Sakuma said. "How about..." Annie said. After 45 minutes of dancing and stuff, it was time for Annie and Sakuma to return home, but. "Well, hi little miss. How about you hang with us cool guys and leave that un-cool guy." Some random guy said. "Sorry, can't do that. He's my husband. Now, leave me alone." Annie said but got pull back by her hair. "Annie!" Sakuma said. "Oh no you don't." The same guy said as he knocks down Sakuma and hit him on the back of the head with his fists. "Sakuma-kun, no." Annie said trying to get to him, but got pulled into a alley. "Now the fun begins right now." An other guy said. "N-NOOOO!" Annie yelled. They torn her dress off and saw her in nothing but a bra and panties. "Whoa, nice panties." A other guy said. "No, stop! Don't!" Annie said but it didn't work because they torn her bra and panties off (Don't know what raping looks like, so I don't know want I'm doing). One sucked her tits while the other put his d*** in her. "NOOOOOOO! IT HURT! STOOOOOOOOOP!" Annie yelled but they still didn't stop. He trust in and out of Annie fast and hard plus rough. "Please **Sob** Stop. **Sob** I don't **Sob** like this. I'm a mother already and I don't any more kids." Annie said and they stopped as he cum inside Annie, to who felt it, and pulled out. "You're a mom already? Lies!" One said. "Wait." The other said. "If she is a mom and said that man is her husband, then that mean, he toke it before us." He said. "Let's get out of here." the last one said as they ran away from Annie, but the fourth one didn't leave. He went to Annie and Raped her and cutting her when she tells him to stop or when she tries to get away from him. After 58 minutes of him raping her, Annie felt dirty and sins on her. The man left her there until Sakuma woke up and saw Annie not moving. "ANNIE!" Sakuma ran to her and saw cum on her face and on her lower part of her body plus saw some coming out of her.

**(You have reached the end of the raping part. If you read it, you are brave.)**

"Annie, are you O.K?" Sakuma asked with a gently voice. Annie woke up and saw Sakuma. "No, I feel dirty and sins on me." Annie said before she cried her eyes out on Sakuma and past out. Sakuma did not like Annie this way. He brought her home and went straight for the bathroom to clean her up and put her nightgown on her with a clean pair of panties on her. She woke up 30 minutes later and was scared, she looked around and found Sakuma in the rocking chair. She jumped out of bed and ran for him. He caught her in his arms and held on to her protection tightly, he singed a song to calm her down.

(AN#9: First off, I know I did a rape fiction, but this one was different and secondly, Sakuma is singing to calm Annie down)

Listen to, My song, My song

Listen close, My dear, My-y dear.

In the dark of night,

Listen closely to this song, My dear,

It is filled with all my wish-es, and, my hopes

This is a lullaby for you, and all you need to do,

Is close your eyes and hear, my heart, beating on, for you.

And no mat-ter how, far we are apart, you can hear this song, of my heart.

In the deepest dark of night, my dear love, don't forget the beating of my heart, for it sings for only you, my dearest heart

And when you feelyou've lost your way, my dearest, just listen to my ev-er beating heart, it will always guide yo-u, never gi-ve up!

Sakuma finished the song and Annie fell back to sleep. Sakuma put Annie on his lap and rocked back and forth to help Annie sleep better. Sakuma fell asleep and hugged Annie tightly to make sure she didn't go no way. It's morning and Annie doesn't want to go to school. "It's O.K, Annie. You don't have to go to school. We can stay here after what happen. I'm guessing you don't want it to happen again and I understand that. Don't worry about it." Sakuma said. Annie hugged Sakuma and cried again in his arm. Sakuma held her in his arms for 3 or 6 minutes until an knock came at the door and Annie jumped out of Sakuma's arms and hid in the closet and shaking like a leaf. "Coming." Sakuma said before he answered the door and at the door was Sakura. "Hi, Sakuma. Have you seen Annie any where?" She asked him. "No, I haven't. I'll let you know if I find her." Sakuma told her. "Thanks, Sakuma." Sakura said before leaving the doorway. Sakuma shut the door gently and went to Annie who is still hiding in the closet still shacking like a leaf. "Annie, it was Sakura. Don't worry, I'm here. Ryan Hell went back home in hell." Sakuma told Annie and hugged her again.

4 whole days passed by and Annie never left Sakuma's side at never let go of his hand or arm. He was scared that Annie won't want to do soccer training any more. "Sakuma." Someone called him and Annie went and hide behind him. "Sakuma, what's wrong with Annie?" It was Kidou and he was worried about Annie. "She was rape 4 weeks ago on our date. I didn't even let her go to school unless I'm with her." Sakuma told Kidou and Kidou was wide eyed. He pulled Annie out of behind Sakuma and hugged her tightly. "Don't worry, I'm going to get those b****** off the streets if it's the last thing I do." Kidou told Annie who hugged Kidou back after hearing what he said. Kidou tried to sing one time to make Annie happy but failed badly with a comment by...Sakura. "KILL THAT DAMN CAT!" Sakura roared from the kitchen over Sun and Moon's hysterical laughter. "Don't worry, Kidou-chichi. You need to get use to singing to get better at it. By the way, I'm glad you're trying to cheer me up." Annie said to which Kidou cried to.

2 days has pass and Annie has started to do soccer training again. "Annie, heads." Tenma said before passing the ball to Annie, to whom caught it. "Shindou-senpai." Annie called out before passing the ball to Shindou. Shindou caught the ball before passing the ball to Yuichi. Yuichi made a shot for the net and Sangoku caught the ball with burn caught. Soccer training has ended and Sakuma was walking Annie home with Kidou. Annie got better and Sakuma didn't have to walk Annie home again because 1 day ago Annie walked out the door without him and he saw her walking by her-self with no fear in her eyes.

"O.K, guys. Our match is in 3 hours, so we're going to arrive early." Coach Endou said. They arrived early and meet Minamisawa there with the whole Gassan Kunimitsu. "What's going on here? We went up against you guys and lost." One of the team mates on the Gassan Kunimitsu said. "I don't know." Kidou said. "It's Gouenji-san." Tenma said. "He's the HE." (AN#10: Since I can't spell it right, I'm going to call him HE. It's the shorter way of saying it.) Annie said. "WHAT?!" Everyone yelled. "Even I knew Gouenji was the HE." Endou, Genda and Tenma said. "Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Everyone said. "You wouldn't believing us." Tenma, Annie, Endou and Genda said.

The match had started 20 minutes ago and Raimon has 4 points when Gassan Kunimitsu has 5 points. "Annie, pass to Tenma." Shindou said. "Right. Tenma." Annie said before passing the ball to Tenma and he soccer a point with a new move. "Demon Wind Tornado Shot." And soccer a point. Darkness sealed the ball from Minamisawa and passed the ball to Annie who was at the net with...Tenma? "What are they up to?" Minamisawa said. "Demon." "Huh?" "Twin." "?" "Black Flame." "What the?" Tornado Shot." Annie and Tenma finished saying and the shot went in the net to soccer one more point. "Raimon wins." Someone said.

3 days later, The Gassan Kunimitsu came over to visited them. Someone the Matsukazes know came to see them. "Lilly, what are you doing here?" Darkness said. "You know Lilly, the best soccer Coach, Teacher and the best soccer trainer in the world?" Minamisawa said with shock in his voice."Yes, she teaches the orphans she's looking after right now how to play soccer and to respect their senpais they will have when they go to school." Heart said before Lilly swept the whole Matsukaze's but Blossom into a hug. "Oh, it's so good to see you guys all together again." "Can't...breath." Sakura said. "Lilly!" Lightness and Darkness both whined. "Air!" Moon gasped out. "Help!" Sun shouted. Lilly laughed as she let them all go, watching in amusement as they tried to catch their breath.

"Ah!" Everyone heard Annie and Tenma yell. They all turned to see where their voices came from, only to watch as they zipped past the gate entries of the school. Quickly after, squeals coming from several dozen girls and boys were heard before they saw a stampede of girls and boys Annie and Tenma's age running after them with hearts for eyes. "What was that about?" Kurama asked, his mouth hanging wide open. "Annie and Tenma are very popular with the ladies and gentlemen at pre-school." Nightly said as she tried to hold in her laughter. "They all want to date the number one soccer players at our school. Annie and Tenma tried to tell them that their not interested in dating, but that only made them want them more and try to break them up with who they are with." Nightly let a few giggles escape before she said, "Now they has to run away from them otherwise they will grab a hold of them and use them as a human tug-a-ropes as they each try to ask them out. Can't believe it was 9 years ago that Annie and Tenma didn't what to date them and still don't want to. They have their husbands."

"Has that actually happened?" Kidou, Sakuma, Genda, and Endou asked surprise, suddenly having the desire to hide from any of their fan girls. "5 times." Sun replied. "I had to knock all of them out with Sun Beam blast and then they quickly escaped. Next time, Annie and Tenma might end up doing the attacking as a self defense and that won't be pretty for them." "Why's that?" Sangoku asked. "They will be blown several feet away from them and most likely gain a few cuts and bruises plus be in a coma for 5 to 8 years." Moon said with a simple shrug as the others looked at her in shock. "What? Their demon powers are unusually strong for any type of demon-soccer player, weather it be human or demon." Gendalena said to help Moon out.

"Finally!" Annie and Tenma gasped as they dragged their way onto the soccer field. "It took a while but we was finally able to ditch them half way across town." Annie and Tenma looked confused as everyone looked back at them. "What?" They asked everyone "Nothing." Everyone said rather quickly, though Sakura was smiling the whole time. "Anyway," Annie and Tenma said after they caught his breath. "Are we going to do soccer training or not?" "Soccer training." Everyone plus Gassan Kunimitsu said together. "Just one question." Kirino said. "What is it?" Annie asked. "What do you mean by 'ditch them half way across town'?" Kirino asked. "Oh, that. They're demons from hell you see." Tenma said. "No, they're half-demon. They can for only run for 4 to 5 hours." Annie said. "Well we can run for 5 days straight, none stop." Annie and Tenma said together.

After 5 whole hours of training, someone who Annie and Tenma both knew all to well came over with other people to see them. "Hana Dragon?" Tenma and Annie shouted. "That's right." Hana Dragon said as he went next to his coach wearing a black outfit similar to Annie and Tenma's old school's uniform. "This is unexpected." Annie said. Suddenly, the (AN#11: This school is made up plus it goes from pre-school to collage or universal, so don't say there's no school with that name in IZGo) Grand Demon Inazuma Academy students started to chant. "Dragon it up! Dragon it up! Dragon it up!" The Grand Demon Inazuma Academy students shouted. "How about shut up! You're giving us a headache!" Annie and Tenma yelled really loud over the chanting Grand Demon Inazuma Academy Students. All of the Grand Demon Inazuma Academy students stopped chanting and wondered how two persons could be so loud on they're own.

"Thank you for shutting up." Annie said while rubbing her head. "Yeah, you don't shout when someone is close to you." Tenma said while rubbing his own head at the same time as Annie. "You two have grown the last time we saw each other." Hana said. "Yeah, but why are you here?" Tenma asked. "We're the next team you're going up against in 4 weeks." Ruby Rabbit said. "Hi, Rue. How are you? I didn't know you are dating Hana." Annie said. "I'm good and I'm not dating Hana. I'm his wife-to-be. He asked me to marry he after collage." Ruby, or Rue as Annie calls her as a nickname, said. "Really?" Tenma said. "Yep. Annie and Tenma, what's on your finger?" Ruby asked. "Oh, our wedding rings." Annie and Tenma said. "WHAT?!" Hana and Ruby yelled with shock in their voices. "Plus we're parents." Annie and Tenma said. Hana and Ruby fainted from the info that Annie and Tenma are not only married, but are parents before them. "Never thought they'll faint from that." Annie said with sweat drop. "Never thought you guys got married and had kids early." Coach Riley, the coach of Grand Demon Inazuma Academy said.

"See you around, Annie and Tenma. Make sure you get stronger then Hana and Ruby." Evan and Eric Demon said together before picking up Hana and Ruby and leaving. "You two know them?" Endou said. "Yeah, we do. We'll tell you guys about it when the time is right. For now, we need to train harder then before. Guess we need to do **THAT **training if we need to get stronger then Hana and Ruby." Annie said. "What training?" Kidou asked. "You're about to find out now and time will be faster in there. It'll be like 2,000,000 years has past by." Tenma said before everyone include Gassan Kunimitsu were pulled into a tornado and fell on to a hard ground. "Where are we?" Minamisawa asked. Everyone saw Annie and Tenma running away from a mega huge...T-Rex? "What the?" Kurama said. "Annie and Tenma use to come here when they need to do hard training." Darkness said. "Plus here, you're wounds heal here much faster then on Earth." Lightness said. "WHAT? WE'RE NOT ON EARTH?" Sangoku said. "Relax. We know where we are." Sun and Moon said. "We're on planet Speed Planet a.k.a Run away from the T-Rex Training." Sakura said. "Planet what?" Kurama said. "It's a planet that Annie and Tenma created for hard training only plus it's in a other Universe that they also created too." Nightly said."Oh. Wait, did they create Playing Planet, too?" Kirino asked. "Yeah." Gendalena said.

After having a T-Rex chasing you around for 30 years (30 Hours), Annie and Tenma went to the Straight Planet they created to. Everyone els, but Endou, Kidou, Genda, Sakuma and Blossom, is still on Speed Planet running away from 5 T-Rex's, but the T-Rex's almost got Kirino, Kuramada, Shindou, Tsurugi and Yuichi with their teeth. After 400 years (400 hours) of training on Wight Planet, Annie and Tenma went to the Power Planet. After 5,000,000,000 years (100,000,000 hours) training, Tenma and Annie had last all of their fat and are skinny. "Annie/Tenma, you are not doing this again." Sakuma and Shindou said. "Why? We can come here when ever we want." Annie and Tenma said.

**Back on Earth...**

"O.K, everyone. Our match is in.." Endou said. "8 hours." Sun said. "What?" Genda said. "I told everyone's parents that their kids are doing training camp at my home." Blossom said. "What the earth?" Minamisawa said. "Annie asked the time demon to make time here go fast so that the 4 weeks would go by fast." Moon said. "Plus we knew that would happen." The chairman said. "CHAIRMAN?!" Shindou said. "What? You guys are stronger than everyone on the other team we are going up against." Aoi said.

8 hours has pass and everyone is at the stadium. "Annie, Tenma. Over here." Hana said. "Hey." Tenma said. "I finger I meet you guys here first." Hana said. "Can't wait for the match." Annie said. "Yeah, me too. Um, Annie and Tenma. When are you guys coming back to the school? Everyone misses you. Even the bullies that use to pick on you." Hana said. Annie and Tenma don't know what to do. 'Everyone misses us, but then we'll leave our family and friends. What do we do?' Annie and Tenma thought. "Don't worry about it. You two can answer after the match." Hana said before leaving.

The match starts with Grand Demon Inazuma Academy having the ball. "Ruby, my dear demon flower, can you please pass the ball?" Hana asked Ruby. "Of course, my dear demon sun." Ruby said as she passed the ball over to Hana, but Annie caught the ball before it went to Hana. "NOT A CHANCE, YOU TWO!" Annie said as she ran to the net. 'I have to stop her shot, no matter what.' Annie heard a voice in her head. 'That's Evan's voice I heard.' Annie thought before she used a new soccer move. "Demon." Black light surrounded Annie. "Angel." Then white light surrounded Annie. "Arrow." Annie jumped into the air and a arrow outline is in fount of Annie's body with a angel, who have one demon wing and one angel wing, holding a bow and the arrow and is ready to shot it. "Shot." Annie said. The angel let go of the arrow and the ball flew in the net with Evan failed to stop the shot with demon hand caught. "Raimon got the first point. What a shot! Bet ya no one can stop it." Someone said.

Raimon got the ball and Shindou passed the ball to Tenma, whom went to the net to get another point. "Not this time, Tenma-sama." Rue said as she tried to stop Tenma, who is really a demon prince and she's his servant, but failed. Tenma was at the net has a new soccer move just like Annie. "Demon." Black light surrounded Tenma. "Hope it's not the same soccer move Annie used." Eric said. "Prince." The black light transform into a prince with demon wings. "Wind." A tornado is in the prince's hands. "Blast." Tenma said before the prince throw (AN# 10: Tenma jumped up to kick the ball, so the prince trowing the tornado at Even was because Tenma kicked the ball) the tornado at Evan, who couldn't stop it with demon servant caught. "Raimon has a other point. Who knew Tenma is so strong just like his sister?" The same person said. No one had the answer to that question, everyone was shocked at Tenma and Annie. 'They got stronger.' Hana thought. 'Me and Ruby will stop them together.'

Raimon has the ball again. Annie is going to the net, but got stooped by Hana. "Not going to happen, Annie-sama." Hana said while he tried to steal the ball from Annie, who is really a demon princess and Hana is her servant, but failed. Ruby tried to steal the ball but failed. "Why isn't Annie and Tenma passing the ball?" Kurama asked. "It's because Hana asked if their coming back." Darkness said. "They want to prove to themselves that they belong with us." Lightness said. Sakuma and Shindou knows what that means, 1) If they go back, they'll leave them and 2) If they try to prove themselves that belong with them, it'll hurt their old team mates. Shindou thought of something and will tell Hana and Ruby together after the match.

Annie and Tenma got Raimon 5 more points while Grand Demon Inazuma Academy got 6 points and it's half-time. Shindou asked Hana and Ruby to see him in the hall way. "What did you want to talk about?" Ruby asked. "It's about Annie and Tenma. There's two things you need to know. 1) If they go back, they'll leave me and Sakuma and 2) If they try to prove themselves that belong with us, it'll hurt you guys. I was thinking that they can go to their old school for night school only plus their singers, so they need to go and do their concerts. Does that sound good with you guys?" Shindou said. "I don't mind." Hana said. "But I think Tenma and Annie have to answer for themselves. The second half is going to start." Hana said before him and Ruby left. Shindou went back to his team mates. Shindou saw Annie and Tenma looking at him with a 'where did you go and what are you up to?' look on their faces.

The second half started 4 minutes ago and Annie and Tenma refuse to give the ball to their team mates. Shindou is starting to get worried about them. Shindou did one thing and one thing only. "Shindou Matsukaze Tenma, pass the ball." Shindou said and to everyone's surprise, Tenma passed the ball. "Shindou, this is our fight. They're demons as well." Annie said. "Sorry, Annie. But since Tenma became my wife, I became over protected of him. Don't forget that I'm a vampire and in your old school, there is vampires and werewolfs." Shindou said to Annie. "Fine." Annie said a a cold voice that no one ever heard Annie say in before. Annie and Tenma passed the ball only to Shindou now plus everyone else is not getting the ball. "Why is Shindou the only on getting the ball now?" Kurama said with angry in his voice. "Because his a vampire and there's vampires and werewolfs in Tenma and Annie's old school." Darkness said. "Plus the coach to the old soccer club Annie and Tenma were part of is a phantom." Lightness said.

After Annie, Tenma and Shindou got 6 more points for Raimon, Raimon won the match. "I guess we need to answer you're question Hana. We are..." Annie started to say but Ruby started to say the rest for her. "'Not going because we'll leave our love ones and leave our friends that we'll miss so much behind.' Shindou told us you guys will miss everyone you had meet at Raimon a lot. So, he came up with a idea that your guys can go back only for night school and Hana didn't mind it since the chairman of the school said his starting a night classes for everyone who want to come. The vampires liked it better and Hana called him and he doesn't mind you guys coming for night school only." Ruby said. Tenma looked at Shindou, his husband and lover, with a happy, surprise and was crying at the same time. Shindou saw this and hugged him tightly, to which Tenma hugged back. Sakuma hugged Annie while she hugged him back. "Annie and Tenma, we have a concert in 5 days. Got some ideas to what songs we are singing?" Sakura said. "Yeah, we do plus Grand Demon Inazuma Academy is coming as well." Both Annie and Tenma said with huge smiles on their faces. Everyone is wondering what is with Annie's and Tenma's huge smiles.

**At the concert...**

"We can't believe Annie and Tenma had some ideas for the concert." Aoi said. "Look, I think their going to start singing." Hana said. And to Hana's point, they are are going to sing.

(The song's belong to their owners. I don't own the songs.)

The Matsukaze girls: Elvis was a coo la shaker Marley, Ziggy, Melody Maker She's a Bond babe, kick some ass Doctor No, this girl's got class Charlie's Angels, Girls on top Handbags, heels their pistols rock Baby Love are so glam queen Sing the blues a love supreme Sixties Twiggy set the pace Way back then she had the face That's all in the past, legends built to last But she's got something new She's a power girl in a 90's world And she knows just what to do 'Cause the lady is a vamp, she's a vixen not a tramp She's a da da da da da da da Come on fellas place your bets, 'cause you ain't seen nothing yet She's the talk of the town, she's the best, yes

The Matsukaze boys: Jackie O, we loved her so So did Mr President, as far has we know Norma Jean had a 7 year itch Some like it hot to a fever pitch Sandy, Danny summer love And Grady's T-birds to be moon above That's all in the past, legends built to last But she's got something new She's a power girl in a 90's world She's a down town swinging dude 'Cause the lady is a vamp, she's a vixen not a tramp She's a da da da da da da da Come on fellas place your bets, 'cause you ain't seen nothing yet She's the talk of the town, she's the best, yes Scary, Baby, Ginger, Posh, Sporty yes now that's your lot

Together: We're the Matsukaze's ready to go Ladies and gentlemens can you please take your seats And we hope that you enjoy the show

Annie and Tenma: Thank you very much

Everyone couldn't believe that they could do that. The boys left the stage and the girls: Annie , Sakura, Sun, Moon, Blossom, Heart, Gendalena, Makaunesa, Jennifer and Jenna stayed on the stage only. "What the hell are they doing?" Shindou said. The Matsukaze girl's started to sing.

What a girl wants What a girl needs Whatever makes me happy sets you free What a girl wants What a girl needs Whatever keeps me in your arms Yeah come on Ouuuuu hoooooo I wanna thank you for giving me time to breathe Like a rock you waited so patiently While I got it together While I figured it out I only looked but I never touched 'Cause in my heart was a picture of us Holdin' hands, makin' plans and it's lucky for me you understand

What a girl wants What a girl needs Whatever makes me happy sets you free And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly What a girl wants What a girl needs Whatever keeps me in your arms And I'm thanking you for being there for me Ouuuuuuuuu Hunnnnnn yeah A weaker man might have walked away But you had faith Strong enough to move over and give me space While I got it together While I figured it out They say if you love something let it go If it comes back it's yours That's how you know It's for keeps, yeah, it's for sure And you're ready and willin' To give me more than

What a girl wants What a girl needs Whatever makes me happy sets you free And I'm thanking you for giving it to me What a girl wants What a girl needs Whatever keeps me in your arms And I'm thanking you for being there for me Ohh baby ohh darling Thank you thank youuu A girl needs somebody sensitive but tough Somebody there when the goin' gets rough Every night he'll be giving his love To just one girl, one girl, one Somebody cool but real tender too Somebody, baby, just like you Can keep me hangin' around With the one who always knew

What a girl wants What a girl needs Whatever makes me happy sets you free And I'm thanking you for being there for me What a girl wants What a girl needs Whatever keeps me in your arms (Whatever keeps me in your arms is what I need) What a girl wants What a girl needs Whatever makes me happy sets you free And I'm thanking you for giving it to me What a girl wants What a girl needs Whatever keeps me in your arms And I'm thanking you for being there for me Ohh baby ohh darling Thank you thank youuu And I'm thanking you for being there for me Yeah Yeah Yeah

The crowned went crazy when they heard that song. But their about to go even more crazy when they hear the next song.

There were nights when the wind was so cold That my body froze in bed If I just listened to it Right outside the window There were days when the sun was so cruel That all the tears turned to dust And I just knew my eyes were Drying up forever I finished crying in the instant that you left And I can't remember where or when or how And I banished every memory you and I had ever made But when you touch me like this And you hold me like that I just have to admit That it's all coming back to me When I touch you like this And I hold you like that Its so hard to believe but Its all coming back to me (its all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)

There were moments of gold And there were flashes of light There were things I'd never do again But then they'd always seemed right There were nights of endless pleasure It was more than any laws allow Baby baby If I kiss you like this And if you whisper like that It was lost long ago But it's all coming back to me If you want me like this And if you need me like that It was dead long ago But it's all coming back to me Its so hard to resist And it's all coming back to me I can barely recall But it's all coming back to me now But it's all coming back There were those empty threats and hollow lies And whenever you tried to hurt me I just hurt you even worse And so much deeper There were hours that just went on for days When alone at last wed count up all the chances That were lost to us forever But you were history with the slamming of the door And I made myself so strong again somehow And I never wasted any of my time on you since then

But if I touch you like this And if you kiss me like that It was so long ago But it's all coming back to me If you touch me like this And if I kiss you like that It was gone with the wind But it's all coming back to me (its all coming back, it's all coming back to me now) There were moments of gold And there were flashes of light There were things wed never do again But then they'd always seemed right There were nights of endless pleasure It was more than all your laws allow Baby, baby, baby When you touch me like this And when you hold me like that It was gone with the wind But it's all coming back to me When you see me like this And when I see you like that Then we see what we want to see All coming back to me The flesh and the fantasies All coming back to me I can barely recall But it's all coming back to me now

If you forgive me all this If I forgive you all that We forgive and forget And it's all coming back to me When you see me like this And when I see you like that We see just what we want to see Al coming back to me The flesh and the fantasies All coming back to me I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now (its all coming back to me now) And when you kiss me like this (its all coming back to me now) And when I touch you like that (its all coming back to me now) If you do it like this (its all coming back to me now) And if we...

Everyone went wild and can't stop cheering and they stopped when Sakura, Sun, Moon, Blossom, Heart, Gendalena, Makaunesa, Jennifer and Jenna left the stage. Annie was alone on the stage. Sakuma knew Annie was going to sing this song, because she was alone for when she couldn't find her family any where when they ran for their lives from the police that what to send them to different homes.

_Flash back (2 days ago)..._

"_Sakuma, I have something to tell you." Annie said. "What is it." Sakuma said. "Remember when I said our parents were killed in front of us. **Sees Sakuma nod his head **Well, we were running away from the police that want to send us away from each other to other homes in different country. I ran until I couldn't see my siblings any more. I was looking for them until the Paul family found me 6 years after I was looking for my family. The died from a heart attack and Coach Endou and his husband, Genda toke me in as their kid. After 5 years as passed, I found my twin brother Tenma and our family showed up at Aki-nee's place. Blossom toke me back in and we were back together again." Annie said. "Annie, I never knew this. Why didn't you tell me?" Sakuma said. "Because I thought you were going to get mad at me." Annie said. Sakuma hugged Annie tightly and said. "Annie, I can't get mad at you. You're my wife, my lover and my princess. How can I get mad or angry at you?" Sakuma said. Annie didn't know what to say. She just cried in his shirt and they fallen asleep together in each other's arm._

_Flash back ends..._

He'll make sure that Annie is never alone again in her life. He wants Annie to live happy with someone there for her. He listened to Annie's voice and knew she was singing that song to him. Because the way she was singing it, it makes his heart hurt and he couldn't leave her alone. Not like she was before 11 years ago.

When I was young I never needed anyone And making love was just for fun Those days are gone Livin alone I think of all the friends Ive known When I dial the telephone Nobodys home All by myself Don't wanna be All by myself Anymore Hard to be sure Sometimes I feel so insecure And loves so distant and obscure Remains the cure All by myself Don't wanna be All by myself Anymore All by myself

Don't wanna live All by myself Anymore When I was young I never needed anyone Making love was just for fun Those days are gone All by myself Don't wanna be All by myself Anymore All by myself Don't wanna live Oh Don't wanna live By myself, by myself Anymore By myself Anymore Oh All by myself Don't wanna live I never, never, never Needed anyone

No one and I repeat no one had ever hear her sing like that before. Everyone went into tears after that song was over. Annie was going to sing again and everyone was waiting for her to sing.

Fly, fly little wing Fly beyond imagining The softest cloud, the whitest dove Upon the wind of heaven's love Past the planets and the stars Leave this lonely world of ours Escape the sorrow and the pain And fly again Fly, fly precious one Your endless journey has begun Take your gentle happiness Far too beautiful for this Cross over to the other shore

There is peace forevermore But hold this memory bittersweet Until we meet Fly, fly do not fear Don't waste a breath, don't shed a tear Your heart is pure, your soul is free Be on your way, don't wait for me Above the universe you'll climb On beyond the hands of time The moon will rise, the sun will set But I won't forget Fly, fly little wing Fly where only angels sing Fly away, the time is right Go now, find the light

Everyone cheered like no tomorrow and went crazy plus wild. Annie's sisters came out again and they sang a song that no one had ever heard of.

Now there was a time when we used to say that behind every great man there has to be a great woman. Well, in these times of change you know that it is no longer true. So we're coming out of the kitchen 'cause theres something we forgot to say to you. We know sisters are doing it for themselves.  
>Standing on their own two feet, Ringing on their own bells. Sisters are doing it for themselves.<p>

Now this is a song to celebrate the conscious liberation of the female state. Mother daughters and their daughters too will know Woman to woman we'll sing it with you. Now the inferior sex has got a new exterior. We've got doctors, lawyers politicians too Oh yeah Everybody take a look around. Can you see, can you see, can you see? Theres a woman right next to you. Whoa yeah! Sisters are doing it for themselves. Standing on their own two feet. Ringing on their own bells Sisters are doing it for themselves We ain't making stories No we ain't making plans Don't you know that a man still loves a woman and a woman still loves a man

(Guitar solo)

Now there was a time (there was a time) when we used to say (when we used to say) that behind every great man there has to be a great woman. Well, in these times of change you know that it is no longer true So we're coming out of the kitchen cause there's something we forgot to say to you

Sisters are doing it for themselves Standing on their own two feet. Ringing on their own bells Sisters are doing it for themselves Sisters are doing it for themselves We're doing it, doing it, doing it, doing it Sisters are doing it for themselves All of my sisters, all of my sisters Sisters are doing it for themselves

The crowed went super wild and crazy. The girls left the stage and the boys toke over it.

Come on, yeah You are my knight in armor The hero of my heart When you smile at me I see A true world go up The river is getting deep, believe it You're all these arms of mine wanna hold All wrapped up with a river Baby, I'm giving you this heart of gold So listen up, it's you I trust I feel magic every time that we touch I pledge allegiance to the heavens above Tonight to you baby I make my declaration of love (Hey of love) Just like Juliet belonged to Romeo You can stay prepared that I won't be letting you go In the heat of the night So right you taste my sweetness on your lips I'll make it better than you ever dreamed And the rest of your life will be just like this (Baby) So listen up, it's you I trust I feel magic every time that we touch (Baby) I pledge allegiance to the heavens above Tonight to you baby I make my declaration of love

So listen up, it's you I trust I feel magic every time that we touch (Yeah) I pledge allegiance to the heavens above Tonight to you baby I make my declaration of love Declaration of love (love) Declaration of love (heh) Declaration of love (oh) Declaration of love (no no no no) Declaration of love (to you baby) Declaration of love (oh) In the heat of the night So right you taste my sweetness on your lips I'll make it better than you ever dreamed And the rest of your life will be just like this

(Baby) So listen up, it's you I trust I feel magic every time that we touch baby, baby I pledge allegiance to the heavens above Tonight to you baby I make my declaration of love So listen up, it's you I trust I feel magic every time that we touch I pledge allegiance to the heavens above Tonight to you baby I make my declaration of love So listen up, it's you I trust Don't you know, don't you know I pledge allegiance to the heavens above I swear to you baby So listen up, it's you I trust (Ooh) I pledge allegiance to the heavens above

The crowed went wild for them. The boys have one more song to sing before Tenma sings alone.

I must be crazy now Maybe I dream too much But when I think of you I long to feel your touch  
>To whisper in your ear Words that are old as time Words only you would hear If only you were mine<br>I wish I could go back to the very first day I saw you Should've made my move when you looked in my eyes 'cause by now I know that you'd feel the way that I do And I'd whisper these words as you'd lie here by my side I love you, please say You love me too, these three words They could change our lives forever And I promise you that we will always be together Till the end of time So today, I finally find the courage deep inside Just to walk right up to your door But my body can't move when I finally get to it Just like a thousand times before

Then without a word he handed me this letter Read I hope this finds the way into your heart, it said  
>I love you, please say You love me too, these three words They could change our lives forever And I promise you that we will always be together Till the end of time Well maybe i, I need a little love yeah And maybe i, I need a little care And maybe i, maybe you, maybe you, maybe you Oh you need somebody just to hold you If you do, just reach out and I'll be there I love you, please say You love me too Please say you love me too Till the end of time These three words They could change our lives forever And I promise you that we will always be together Oh, I love you Please say you love me too Please please Say you love me too Till the end of time My baby Together, together, forever Till the end of time I love you I will be your light Shining bright Shining through your eyes My baby<p>

Everyone left the stage but Tenma, because Tenma is going to sing a song alone.

Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you That is how I know you go on Far across the distance And spaces between us You have come to show you go on Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on Once more you open the door And you're here in my heart And my heart will go on and on Love can touch us one time And last for a lifetime

And never let go till we're gone Love was when I loved you One true time I hold to In my life we'll always go on Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on Once more you open the door And you're here in my heart And my heart will go on and on You're here, there's nothing I fear And I know that my heart will go on We'll stay forever this way You are safe in my heart And my heart will go on and on

The crowed went wild and crazy after that song. The whole Matsukaze's, but Blossom came out to sing 4 more songs together. And one of them is to Blossom. Annie toke the microphone and said in it. "Blossom-Okaa-san, this song is for you because not only our you our sister but also our mother." Annie said before they started to sing.

She used to be my enemy and never let me be free Catching me in places that I knew I shouldn't be Every other day I crossed the line, I didn't mean to be so bad I never thought you would become the friend I never had Back then I didn't know why Why you were misunderstood So now I see through your eyes All that you did was love Mama, I love you, Mama, I care Mama, I love you, Mama, my friend You're my friend I didn't want to hear it then but, I'm not ashamed to say it now Every little thing you said and did was right for me I had a lot of time to think about, about the way I used to be Never had a sense of my responsibility

Back then I didn't know why Why you were misunderstood So now I see through your eyes All that you did was love Mama, I love you, Mama, I care Mama, I love you, Mama, my friend You're my friend, you're my friend But now I'm sure I know why Why you were misunderstood So now I see through your eyes All I can give you is love Mama, I love you, Mama, I care Mama, I love you, Mama, my friend Mama, I love you, Mama, I care Mama, I love you, Mama, my friend You're my friend, you're my friend Ohh, my Mama my love Ohh, my Mama my love In love in you, in love in me And love is true and guaranteed

The crowed was in tears just like Blossom is in before she just ran on stage and hugged them. The crowed just 'Awww' at the site they are looking at. Blossom is going to sing the other 3 songs with them. The crowed waited for them to start singing.

We are family so Get up everybody and sing Everyone can see we're together As we walk on by And we fly just like birds of a feather I won't tell no lie All of the people around us, they say Can we be that close Just let me state for the record We're giving love in a family dose We are family I got all my sisters and brothers with me We are family Get up everybody and sing We are family I got all my sisters and brothers with me We are family Get up everybody and sing We are family Living life is fun and we've just begun To get our share of this world's delights The high hopes we have for the future And our goal's in sight No, we don't get depressed Here's what we call our golden rule Have faith in you and the things you do You won't go wrong, this is our family jewel

We are family I got all my sisters and brothers with me We are family Get up everybody and sing  
>We are family I got all my sisters and brothers with me We are family Get up everybody and sing<br>Do do do We are family, yeah Do do do Get up everybody and sing We are family I got all my sisters and brothers with me We are family Get up everybody and sing We are family I got all my sisters and brothers with me We are family Get up everybody and sing We are family I got all my sisters and brothers with me We are family Get up everybody and sing We are family

The crowed was off the floor wild and crazy when they heard that song. Singing about your family was super great with everyone. Annie and Tenma went up to the mic and started to sing.

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah I think I did it again I made you believe, we're more than just friends Oh baby, it might seem like a crush But it doesn't mean that I'm serious 'Cause to lose all my senses That is just so typically me Oh baby, baby Oops! I did it again I played with your heart, got lost in the game Oh baby, baby Oops! You think I'm in love That I'm sent from above I'm not that innocent bou see my problem is this I'm dreaming away Wishing that heroes, they truly exist I cry, watching the days Can't you see, I'm a fool in so many ways But to lose all my senses That is just so typically me Baby, oh Oops! I did it again I played with your heart, got lost in the game Oh baby, baby Oops! You think I'm in love That I'm sent from above I'm not that innocent Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

"Jenny, look. Kuramada has something to say to and for you to have."Tenma said. "Jenny, there's something I want you to have." Kuramada said to Jenny. If you're wondering why he's on stage, well Kuramada wants to pose to Jenny. "Oh, it's beautiful, but wait a minute, isn't this?" Jenny said. "Yeah, yes it is." Kuramada said. (AN#11: I'm going to change this song just a little bit just to make it easier for Kuramada to pose to Jenny) But I think Blossom won't allow it." Jenny said. "Well, Jenny. I'll do any thing to gain her approver then." Kuramada said. "Oh, Kuramada." Jenny said. "I give you my approver to marry her since you said you'll do any thing to gain my approver." Blossom said. "Thank you, Blossom/-Okaa-san." Kuramada and Jenny said together.

Oops! I did it again to your heart Got lost in this game Oh baby Oops! You think that I'm sent from above I'm not that innocent Oops! I did it again I played with your heart, got lost in the game Oh baby, baby Oops! You think I'm in love That I'm sent from above I'm not that innocent Oops! I did it again I played with your heart, got lost in the game Oh baby, baby Oops! You think I'm in love That I'm sent from above I'm not that innocent

The crowed was shocked. They never had seen this happen before on a concert in their lives. Jenny and Kuramada walked – more like Kuramada carrier Jenny in bride style – off the stage, to everyone's surprise and shock didn't see that one coming. "Whoa, didn't see that one coming." Annie and Tenma said. Blossom started to sing a song with Darkness no one had every heard of before.

The other side, out my mine It's a new generation (Mr. Worldwide) Of party people

Darkness:Get on the floor, dale Get on the floor Red One

Let me introduce you to my party people In the club

Darkness: I'm loose and everybody knows I get off the chain Baby it's the truth I'm like Inception, I play with your brain So don't sleep or snooze I don't play no games so don't-don't-don't get it confused, no 'Cause you will lose yeah Now pu-pu-pu-pu-pump it up And back it up like a Tonka truck Dale

If you go hard you gotta get on the floor If you're a party freak, then step on the floor If you're an animal then tear up the floor Break a sweat on the floor, yeah we work on the floor Don't stop, keep it moving put your drinks up Pick your body up and drop it on the floor Let the rhythm change your world on the floor You know we're running shit tonight on the floor Brazil, Morocco, London to Ibiza Straight to LA, New York, Vegas to Africa Dance the night away Live your life and stay young on the floor Dance the night away Grab somebody, drink a little more La, la, la, la, la, la, la,la, la, la, la, Tonight we gon' be it on the floor La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la Tonight we gon' be it on the floor I know you got it, clap your hands on the floor And keep on rockin', rock it up on the floor If you're a criminal, kill it on the floor Steal it quick on the floor, on the floor Don't stop keep it moving, put your drinks up It's getting ill, it's getting sick on the floor We never quit, we never rest on the floor If I ain't wrong we'll probably die on the floor Brazil, Morocco, London to Ibiza Straight to LA, New York, Vegas to Africa Dance the night away Live your life and stay young on the floor Dance the night away Grab somebody, drink a little more La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, Tonight we gon' be it on the floor La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

Darkness: That badonka donk is like a trunk full of bass on an old school Chevy Seven tray donkey donk All I need is some vodka and some shonky-tong And watch and she gon' get Donkey Kong  
>Baby if you're ready for things to get heavy I get on the floor and act a fool if you let me, dale Don't believe me just bet me My name ain't Keith but I see why you sweat me L.A., Miami, New York Say no more, get on the floor<p>

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, Tonight we gon' be it on the floor La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, Tonight we gon' be it on the floor La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la,la, Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

The crowed was quiet by that song. No one knew, but her family and husband, Kidou knew she can sing like that. Darkness and Lightness are going to sing a song together.

Watch all the flowers Dance with the wind Listen to snowflakes Whisper your name Feel all the wonder Lifting your dreams You can fly Fly to who you are Climb upon your star When you believe You'll find your wings Fly to your heart Touch every rainbow Painting the sky Look at the magic Glide through your life A sprinkle of pixie dust Circles the night You can fly Fly to who you are Climb upon your star When you believe You'll find your wings Fly Everywhere you go Your soul will find a home You'll be free To spread your wings

Fly, you can fly to your heart Rise to the heights Of all you can be Soar on the hope Of marvelous things Fly to who you are Climb upon your star When you believe You'll find your wings Fly Everywhere you go Your soul will find a home You'll be free To spread your wings Fly you can fly to your heart

Everyone's eyes almost pop out of their heads. How can two boys sound like that without trying? Aoi and Haruna were shocked at their boyfriends/husbands-to-be could sing like at. Annie asked everyone to leave the stage, even when the concert was over. She went to the mic and started to sing a song that Sakuma knew of.

I must be crazy now Maybe I dream too much But when I think of you I long to feel your touch To whisper in your ear Words that are as old as time Words only you would hear If only you were mine I wish I could go back to the very first day I saw you Should've made my move when you looked in my eyes Cause by now I know that you'd feel the way that I do And I'd whisper these words as you'd lie here by my side

I love you, please say You love me too, these three words They could change our lives forever And I promise you that we will always be together Till the end of time So today, I finally found the courage deep inside Just to walk right up to your door But my body couldn't move when I finally got to it Just like a thousand times before Then without a word he handed me this letter Read I hope this finds the way into your heart, it said

I love you, please say You love me too, these three words They could change our lives forever And I promise you that we will always be together Till the end of time Well maybe I, I need a little love yeah And maybe I, I need a little care And maybe I, maybe you, maybe you, maybe you Oh you need somebody just to hold you If you do, just reach out and I'll be there

I love you, please say You love me too Please say you love me too Till the end of time These three words They could change our lives forever And I promise you that we will always be together Oh, I love you Please say you love me too Please please Say you love me too Till the end of time My baby Together, together, forever Till the end of time I love you I will be your light Shining bright Shining through your eyes My babe

Everyone was completely in shock that Annie can sing a song when the concert is over. Everyone saw Sakuma coming over to Annie and hugged her from behind. "Thanks for the song. I loved it a lot. How did you know that was a favorite song?" Sakuma said. "I guessed it. And I'm glad you liked it." Annie said. Everyone just sat (Crowed) /stand (The Matsukaze, the team and the Grand Demon Inazuma Academy) there looking at Annie and Sakuma kissing each other. Sakuma carried Annie off stage- just like Kuramada did with Jenny- and didn't even looked at everyone's faces looking at them. The concert was finally over and everyone went home.

* * *

><p>Annie: Thanks for reading my story. <strong>Bows<br>**Darkness: Glad his gone for good, too.

Tenma: Me too.

Sakura: This chapter is 22 pages long? S****, sis. This is a first and hope it's not the last, too.

Blossom: Please review.

Sun and Moon: Just in! Annie is having a sing off with the Grand Demon Inazuma Academy at the soccer field in the next chapter. Please send in you're songs with the singer's name and Annie will add it in the next chapter.


	17. The sing off against the GDIA

Annie: Sorry for not updating. I'm not going to make stories for anyone I'm afraid. I won't have time for that.

Tenma: Plus sis here is going to her cottage for a weekend because her uncle's birthday is next week, so she'll be leaving on Friday this week (August 16, 2013 is when I'm leaving for the cottage and no this is not a AN).

Sakuma: *Looks to the readers* If you can leave a review for Annie, she'll be happy.

Sakura: Annie would like me to tell all the readers that who ever can guess and tell what the name is of the songs are sang, will have the honor to give Annie ideas for the next chapter.

Sun and Moon: And be put in the story by any name they want.

Kidou: Enjoy the story. ^-^

* * *

><p>"Annie and Tenma, we never knew you could sing. If we did, we would have had you guys join the band that me and Ruby had made." Hana said. "You guys sing? That's hard to believe that you can sing." Annie said. "I second that. You know Hana and Ruby, you guys can't sing." Tenma added. "Oh yeah? Just wait. Because we challenge you to a sing off in 5 days. We'll show you that we can sing." Ruby said.<p>

5 days have pass and then Grand Demon Inazuma Academy is at Raimon's school for the sing off. "Where will we have this?" Hana said. "We all ready got the place ready for the sing off." Annie and Tenma said. Everyone followed them to the soccer field, where there is enough microphones for the sing off, a C.D player for the songs interments sounds only, judge's chairs plus table, video camera guys with a two reporter women named, Lite and Star (AN# 1: You know Starlite1997? That's them.). "Whoa, you really got everything ready for this. Didn't you, Annie and Tenma?" Eric said. "Yes, and we got the judge's too." Tenma said. "Here you got, Lite." Annie said has she passes in piece of paper to her. "And we on in 3, 2, 1. Go." Lite and Star's boss said. "Hi, everyone. This is Lite and Star here." Lite said. "We got a sing off between The Matsukaze's and Grand Demon Inazuma Academy's own band. Annie just gave my sister, Lite, the judge's names. What the names, sis?" Star said. "Well, sis. The names are:

Endou

Kidou

Sakuma

Genda

Haruna

The coach of Grand Demon Inazuma Academy

The chairman of Raimon

Hiroto plus his wife

Fubuki plus his wife

That's all the judge's names for this sing off, sis. Who'll win? Who'll lose? We'll find out after this 10 minute message." Lite said. "And cut." Lite and Star's boss said. "O.K, best to found out who'll go first." Ruby said. "Flip a coin." Sakuma said. "Got one." Sakura said as she flips the coin and it lands on the back of her hand. She covers it. "Hands or tails?" Sakura said. "Heads." Annie and Tenma said. "Tails." Hana and Ruby said. "Sakura uncovers the coin. "It's heads. We go first." Sakura said. "And we're live in 3, 2, 1. Go" Lite and Star's boss said. "Welcome back everyone. They had flipped a coin to know which school is going first and Raimon is going first. Annie is going to sing first. What will she sing? We're about to find out. Don't change that channel because this is all day." Star said.

Putting my defenses up Cause I don't wanna fall in love If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack Never put my love out on the line Never said yes to the right guy Never had trouble getting what I want But when it comes to you I'm never good enough When I don't care I can play him like a Ken doll Won't wash my hair Then make him bounce like a basketball But you make me wanna act like a girl Paint my nails and wear high heels Yes you, make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow But I cover up, won't let it show So I'm putting my defenses up Cause I don't wanna fall in love If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack I think I'd have a heart attack I think I'd have a heart attack Never break a sweat for the other guys When you come around I get paralyzed And every time I try to be myself It comes out wrong like a cry for help

It's just not fair Brings more trouble than it all is worth I gasp for air It feels so good, but you know it hurts But you make me wanna act like a girl Paint my nails and wear perfume For you, make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow But I cover up, won't let it show So I'm putting my defenses up Cause I don't wanna fall in love If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack I think I'd have a heart attack I think I'd have a heart attack The feelings got lost in my lungs They're burning, I'd rather be numb And there's no one else to blame So scared I'll take off and run I'm flying too close to the sun And I'll burst into flames

You make me glow But I cover up, won't let it show So I'm putting my defenses up Cause I don't wanna fall in love If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack I think I'd have a heart attack I think I'd have a heart attack I think I'd have a heart attack I think I'd have a heart attack

"Ladies and Gentlemen, can the judges please show their points cards." Lite said.

1) Endou: 10

2) Kidou: 10

3) Sakuma: 60 (AN#2: What? That's his wife, so he did that to not get her mad or in rage)

4) Genda: 9

5) Haruna: 9

6) The coach of Grand Demon Inazuma Academy: 9

7) The chairman of Raimon: 9 ½

8) Hiroto plus his wife: 9 ¾

9) Fubuki plus his wife: 9 ¾

"Next to sing is Tenma." Star said. Tenma came up to the mic and started to sing.

I was walking home from school, on a cold winter day. Took a shortcut through the woods, and I lost my way. It was getting late, and I was scared and alone. But then a precious baby boy, took my hand and led me home. Mama couldn't see him, oh but he was standing there. And I knew in my heart, he was the answer to my prayers. Oh, I believe there are angels among us. Sent down to us from somewhere up above. They come to you and me in our darkest hours. To show us how to live, to teach us how to give.

To guide us with the light of love. When life held troubled times, and had me down on my knees. There's always been someone to come along and comfort me. A kind word from a stranger, to lend a helping hand. A phone call from a friend, just to say I understand. And ain't it kind of funny, at the dark end of the road. Someone lights the way with just a single ray of hope.

Oh, I believe there are angels among us. Sent down to us from somewhere up above. They come to you and me in our darkest hours. To show us how to live, to teach us how to give. To guide us with the light of love. They wear so many faces; show up in the strangest places. To grace us with their mercy, in our time of need. Oh, I believe there are angels among us. Sent down to us from somewhere up above. They come to you and me in our darkest hours. To show us how to live, to teach us how to give. To guide us with the light of love.

Oooooooooh. Ooohh...

"Whoa. Who knew that Tenma could sing like that? Judges, the points please." Lite said.

1) Endou: 10

2) Kidou: 10

3) Sakuma: 10

4) Genda: 9

5) Haruna: 9

6) The coach of Grand Demon Inazuma Academy: 9

7) The chairman of Raimon: 9 ¾

8) Hiroto plus his wife: 9 ¾

9) Fubuki plus his wife: 9 ¾

"Next is Darkness and Lightness." Star said.

Heartbeats fast Colors and promises How to be brave How can I love when I'm afraid to fall But watching you stand alone All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow One step closer I have died everyday waiting for you Darling don't be afraid I have loved you For a thousand years I love you for a thousand more. Time stands still Beauty in all she is I will be brave I will not let anything take away What's standing in front of me Every breath Every hour has come to this One step closer I have died everyday waiting for you Darling don't be afraid I have loved you For a thousand years I love you for a thousand more And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years I love you for a thousand more One step closer One step closer I have died everyday waiting for you Darling don't be afraid I have loved you For a thousand years I love you for a thousand more. And all along I believed I would find you Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years I love you for a thousand more. The day we met, Frozen I held my breath Right from the start I knew that I'd found a home for my heart... Beats fast Colors and promises How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall But watching you stand alone? All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow One step closer

[Chorus:]  
>I have died everyday waiting for you Darling don't be afraid I have loved you For a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more<p>

Time stands still Beauty in all she is I will be brave I will not let anything take away What's standing in front of me Every breath Every hour has come to this One step closer

[Chorus:]  
>I have died everyday waiting for you Darling don't be afraid I have loved you For a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more<p>

"Whoa, who knew the boys of the Matsukaze's can sing like this? O.O Now the judges will show their points." Lite said.

1) Endou : 12

2) Kidou: 23

3) Sakuma: 23

4) Genda: 9

5) Haruna: 40 (AN#3: Because Darkness is her husband)

6) The coach of Grand Demon Inazuma Academy: 8

7) The chairman of Raimon: 50 (AN#4: The Matsukazes protected the school from demons that came of hell at 3rd and 4th class, so they don't have to go to 3rd and 4th class)

8) Hiroto plus his wife: 20 ¾

9) Fubuki plus his wife: 20 ¾

"Next is Sakura and then Tsurugi? I think Tsurugi is married to Sakura." Star said. "Yes, sis. Tsurugi is married to Sakura." Lite said to her sister.

Of settlement of the times there is no name of the young boy not even name the fairy tale who do not know from the time with born as a child of the demon child taboo in the body received a punishment that surplus have nothing sad but be drawn hands burnt sunset small I do not know anything I do not know do not know kindness after being scolded also warmth of hand after the rain also but cold really really really really I do I do not die do not die in what?

does not die in the habit of one of the dream not see fairy tale that no one knows is disappeared by being sucked into the sunset with such violence spit every day of contemptuous eyes you I was standing there unawares is though it is no use to talk , "I want to know your name" name and tongue I do not I'm sorry to nowhere where abouts I and Is drawn to the hand "Let's go home together" I do not know I do not know do not know anything that it is not longer a child also is you is the warmth of the hand of others unfamiliar just I'm such truth really really really you?

with what you do not quit you do not stop do not stop habit would have been killed if found the child taboo is Two in after the rain went away is sucked in sunset the dawn day is dark and caught tired play you other than this world I is great if it would become rather well everyone should I become gone all Na to voice you do not know I do not know Is heard all mankind of you other than I Is drawn the hand soon antidepressant disappeared by being sucked into the sunset I do not know I do not know do not know anything in the future It is also the name of Kimi now and I'm okay with this now just I think really really really really that tinnitus you do not know do not know disappeared by being sucked into the sunset

Then Tsurugi started to singed a song.

Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
>A bed of grass, a soft green pillow<br>Lay down your head, and close your eyes  
>And when they open, the sun will rise<p>

Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
>Here the daisies guard you from every harm<br>Here your dreams are sweet  
>and tomorrow brings them true<br>Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
>A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray<br>Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
>For when again it's morning, they'll wash away<p>

Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
>Here the daisies guard you from every harm<br>Here your dreams are sweet  
>and tomorrow brings them true<br>Here is the place where I love you

"Judges, points please." Lite and Star said together while they cry from hearing Tsurugi singing.

1) Endou : 12 and 14

2) Kidou: 23 and 33

3) Sakuma: 23 and 33

4) Genda: 9 and 19

5) Haruna: 40 and 50

6) The coach of Grand Demon Inazuma Academy: 9 ¾ and 19 ¾

7) The chairman of Raimon: 20 and 30

8) Hiroto plus his wife: 20 ¾ and 40 ¾

9) Fubuki plus his wife: 20 ¾ and 40 ¾

"O.K, folks. We'll continuing after these 30 minutes messages." Lite said. "And cut. O.K, someone get some water for Lite and Star, please?" Lite and Star's boss said. "Why stop for that long?" Ruby said. "You'll see." Tenma and Annie said together. After they said that, 30 to 40, 000 demon hunters showed up. "Now you know why and Tenma, let's go. Oh, and Lite. Make sure the camera guys isn't looking this way please?" Annie said. "Sure. Camera guys, look at what's happening over there." Lite said as she points to a make-out of Blossom and Kidou to which they camera guys thought that people should know about this. "Thanks and Tenma, let's go." Annie said. Annie and Tenma went into their demon-vampire soccer player princess/prince form with their weapons to kill the demon hunters.

After 25 minutes of Annie and Tenma killing demon hunters, they've got wounded themselves. "Annie and Tenma, you guys O.K?" Shindou asked. "Yeah, we're O.K." Tenma said. "Let's fix your wounds." Sakuma said. After 5 minutes of fixing Tenma and Annie's wounds, the show continues. "And we're on in 3, 2,1, GO." Lite and Star's boss said. "And we're back. We have Sun and Moon singing next." Star said. Sun and Moon started to sing.

No I can't take one more step towards you  
>Cause all that's waiting is regret<br>Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
>You lost the love I loved the most<p>

I learned to live half alive  
>And now you want me one more time...<p>

And who do you think you are  
>Running around leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart,<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me.  
>Who do you think you are?<p>

I hear you're asking all around  
>If I am anywhere to be found<br>But I have grown too strong  
>To ever fall back in your arms<p>

And I've learned to live half alive  
>And now you want me one more time<p>

And who do you think you are  
>Running around leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts,  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>Don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<p>

And it took so long just to feel alright  
>Remember how to put back the light in my eyes<br>I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
>Cause you broke all your promises<br>And now you're back  
>You don't get to get me back<p>

And who do you think you are  
>Running around leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of heart  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all!<p>

And who do you think you are  
>Running around leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>Don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<br>Who do you think you are?  
>Who do you think you are?<br>Who do you think you are?

"Judges." Lite said.

1) Endou: 10

2) Kidou: 17

3) Sakuma: 18

4) Genda: 9

5) Haruna: 17

6) The coach of Grand Demon Inazuma Academy: 9

7) The chairman of Raimon: 19 ¾

8) Hiroto plus his wife: 19 ¾

9) Fubuki plus his wife: 19 ¾

"Next up is Blossom." Star said. Blossom went up to the microphone to sing..

Then, the boy falls asleep  
>The flame inside the breathing ashes,<br>and one by one

Many dear profiles appear  
>Thousands of dreams<br>drop to the Earth

On the night when silver eyes flicker,  
>the shining you is born<br>Even though countless prayers are  
>returned to the earth by the passing millions of years<p>

I will continue to pray  
>No matter what, shower this child with love<br>And kiss on the connected hands

"Judges." Lite said.

1) Endou: 10

2) Kidou: 60 (AN#5: It's his wife)

3) Sakuma: 30

4) Genda: 21

5) Haruna: 26

6) The coach of Grand Demon Inazuma Academy: 9

7) The chairman of Raimon: 29 ¾

8) Hiroto plus his wife: 29 ¾

9) Fubuki plus his wife: 29 ¾

"O.K, next up is Heart." Star said. Heart went up to the microphone and started singing.

(AN#6: Can't find English version. Sorry.)

Haato mitaina kumo ga  
>Katachi kaeteku youni<br>Itsuka ha boku mo kawaru no darou

Wakaremichi no mannaka  
>Hitori tachitsukushita<br>Kageboushi shizuka ni kietetta

Shizunde mienakunattemo  
>Taiyou ha soko ni aru youni<br>Te hanasenai yume dakara

Ikusen no DESTINIES  
>Unmei nante kaetemiseru<br>Kono ryoute de ima boku ni nani ga dekiru ka na  
>REACH OUT FROM INSIDE<p>

Taisetsuna koto sae mo  
>Miushinaisouna toki<br>Ikutsu no kotoba ni sukuwareta?

Kakegaenonai takara ga  
>Boku wo sodate, senaka osu<br>Tsuyoi kokoro kureta kara

Ugokidasu FANTASIES  
>Tashikana mono ha koko ni aru<br>Shinjiru koto sore dake ha dare ni mo makenai  
>THERE'S FAITH IN MY SOUL<p>

Kagayaku tame ni migakareru  
>Daiyamondo mitai niima<br>Kizutsuita bunkou hajimeru  
>Kawatteiku motto motto<p>

Ikusen no DESTINIES  
>Unmei nante kaetemiseru<br>Kono ryoute de ima boku ni nani ga dekiru ka na  
>Ugokidasu FANTASIES<br>Tashikana mono ha koko ni aru  
>Shinjiru kotosore dake ha dare ni mo makenai<br>REACH OUT FROM INSIDE

"Judges." Lite said.

1) Endou: 10

2) Kidou: 10

3) Sakuma: 20

4) Genda: 17

5) Haruna: 20

6) The coach of Grand Demon Inazuma Academy: 9

7) The chairman of Raimon: 29 ¾

8) Hiroto plus his wife: 29 ¾

9) Fubuki plus his wife: 29 ¾

"Next up is Gendalena." Star said. Gendalena went up to the microphone and started singing.

There's a dazzling light spilling from the murky clouds.  
>As though it has shone through my weakness, I instantly reached out to it.<p>

Numerous times, I pretended to give up just out of envy,  
>Lost and confused, over and over, in my swinging emotions.<p>

Though you say it's painful,  
>All of us have no choice but to keep walking forward, on and on,<br>Even if it means wandering the world in doubt and woes,  
>I'd love to see the future that awaits us.<p>

Rid your heart of regret and fear.  
>Close them in your fingers,<br>And crush them to smithereens.  
>Feel the pain and venture on to that endless, ever-moving dream.<p>

Though I know the world by heart, it seems there is nothing I could see.  
>I was never sure if I had chosen the right path.<p>

Though I've always acted cheerful, my smile is undercut with loneliness.  
>And I wonder how I am really feeling inside.<p>

Though you say it's sorrowful, it's as if we have another way  
>But keep on searching, forever and ever, for that certain something we long for.<br>Just fight on, give your all, struggle to it,  
>And surely the doors will open to a shining tomorrow.<p>

Never stand still when you're lost!  
>Just go on; I'm sure it leads back your path, somewhere somehow.<br>Don't ever run away.  
>And you will feel hope softly touching your heart,<br>When you finally reach that never-ending dream

Either you're backing away in fear,  
>Or swelling with vain pride,<br>You could just try throwing them all away.  
>And now, let us all start over again!<p>

Though you say it's painful,  
>All of us have no choice but to keep walking another step,<br>Even if it means wandering, drifting without a clue,  
>I'd love to see the future that awaits us.<p>

Rid your heart of all misgivings.  
>Close them in your fingers and crush them to smithereens.<br>Feel the pain; carve it upon your heart;  
>Believe in yourself! I know you really can do better.<br>Let's head to that forever moving dream.

"Judges." Lite said.

1) Endou: 10

2) Kidou: 10

3) Sakuma: 20

4) Genda: 70 (AN#7: It's his sister.)

5) Haruna: 20

6) The coach of Grand Demon Inazuma Academy: 9

7) The chairman of Raimon: 29 ¾

8) Hiroto plus his wife: 29 ¾

9) Fubuki plus his wife: 29 ¾

"Next up is Lurike." Star said. Lurike went to the microphone, but it was to tall for her. Annie came over and made it Lurike's size. "Thanks, sis." Lurike said. "Your welcome." Annie said before she kissed Lurike on the check to which Lite and Star just went "KAWII!" at the site in front of them before Annie left and Lurike started to sing.

Lacrimosa dies illa  
>Qua resurget ex favilla<br>Judicandus homo reus.  
>Huic ergo parce, Deus,<br>Pie Jesu, Domine!

Judicandus homo reus.  
>Dona eis, requiem! Amen!<br>Pie Jesu, Domine!

"Judges." Lite said.

1) Endou: 10

2) Kidou: 10

3) Sakuma: 20

4) Genda: 13

5) Haruna: 20

6) The coach of Grand Demon Inazuma Academy: 9

7) The chairman of Raimon: 29 ¾

8) Hiroto plus his wife: 29 ¾

9) Fubuki plus his wife: 29 ¾

"Next up is Zarikenkarai." Star said. Zarikenkarai went up to the microphone and started to sing.

Please reach you, Northern Lights

Two souls torn apart,  
>Feelings of nowhere to go strangle my heart.<br>Why did we meet this day?  
>The way to ask this question<br>Vanishes into clear shadow.

No need to waver.  
>Though without any strength,<br>You can find answers that you're looking for  
>After you've moved on.<p>

Love, sin, dreams, and darkness  
>Wear all of them now. And<br>at the moment when  
>Your power and my heart overlap,<br>Something will be born.  
>Do you believe in destiny?<p>

Light-green illusion  
>Surrounds this planet's sadness softly<br>"Are you going to follow the same destiny?"  
>Singing voices sounds<br>From far, far away.

It's too early  
>To give up.<br>Let's entrust your hope on  
>Folding lights.<p>

And just feel silently now  
>Your dream which will come true sometime.<br>Your decision. My hesitation.  
>Believe in the way<br>That encounter indicates you.  
>I live with facing my destiny.<p>

And just feel silently now  
>Your dream which will come true sometime.<br>Your dream. My hesitation.  
>Believe in the way...<p>

Love, sin, dream, and darkness.  
>Wear all of them now. And<br>at the moment when  
>Your power and my heart overlap,<br>Something will be born...  
>Do you believe in destiny?<p>

"Judges." Lite said.

1) Endou: 10

2) Kidou: 10

3) Sakuma: 20

4) Genda: 13

5) Haruna: 20

6) The coach of Grand Demon Inazuma Academy: 9

7) The chairman of Raimon: 29 ¾

8) Hiroto plus his wife: 29 ¾

9) Fubuki plus his wife: 29 ¾

"Next up is Denokari." Star said. Denokari went up to the microphone, picked it up and started to sing.

Love, such a fantastic word. I repeat it in my heart.  
>Love, one and only story. I will hold it forever.<p>

Love and words stutter inside my heart  
>Repeatedly as I watch what you do<br>I wonder if you'll notice someday  
>A girl can't painfully cry her soul out<p>

What is my gentle river bend like?  
>I want to see it tied with you.<p>

That's why, until I should land by your side, it's alright.

As long as I have you, the earth is a fine place.

I just figured that I'm unappealing  
>I can't reach you as I am now<br>Nevertheless, my little body matures  
>A girl can't painfully cry the soul of her dreams out<p>

Star, such a poetic word. I engrave it in my heart.  
>Star, one and only guidance. I follow it forever.<p>

What do you lend your ears to?  
>I want to hear the same thing.<p>

That's why, until I should land by your side, it's alright.  
>As long as I have you, the earth is a fine place.<p>

Right now, I'm shy as usual, but my feelings win over  
>Do I end up doing thoughtless and bothersome things?<br>This time, I'll stand on the burning stage  
>And girl can't painfully cry the soul of her flowers out.<p>

That's why, until I should land by your side, it's alright.  
>As long as I have you, the earth is a fine place.<p>

Love and words stutter inside my heart  
>Repeatedly as I watch what you do<br>I wonder if you'll notice someday  
>A girl can't painfully cry her soul out<p>

It's you Star, such a poetic word. I engrave it in my heart.  
>In me Star, one and only guidance. I follow it forever.<br>It's you Star such a romantic word. I recall it in my mind.  
>In me Star, one and only message. I long for it forever.<p>

Love, such a fantastic word. I repeat it in my heart.  
>Love, one and only story. I will hold it forever.<p>

"Judges." Lite said.

1) Endou: 10

2) Kidou: 10

3) Sakuma: 20

4) Genda: 13

5) Haruna: 20

6) The coach of Grand Demon Inazuma Academy: 9

7) The chairman of Raimon: 29 ¾

8) Hiroto plus his wife: 29 ¾

9) Fubuki plus his wife: 29 ¾

"Next up is Makaunesa." Star said. Makaunesa went to the microphone and started singing.

I wake from my sleep and face the day,  
>But I have the hope to reach you someday,<br>I cannot go on take other steps,  
>'cause my way's not easy to go.<p>

No, even I do really wanna see you,  
>I need to take my time,<br>Spend some days alone, being by myself, will be all I do.

If, doesn't exist an everlasting love, in which I could believe,  
>I lot hurt because, I was very awkward<br>Know it but I don't want no losing, no!

Thinking of you made me cry, so my eyes  
>They were filled with tears, and all I've got,<br>Is my will to be with you again.

Thinking of you made me cry, so many times  
>The only thing left in this song was you,<br>And I have my will to be with you someday...

I felt like I was so independent, then I kept the words, and I want you to know,  
>You are the one who made me smile when it summed up, too, for a face.<p>

I wost more time, then, go to take the chance to say these things to you,  
>When the day will come, I'll be strong enough<br>My quest for peace allowed,  
>No chance to sound.<p>

Thinking of you made me cry, so my eyes  
>They were filled with tears, and all I've got,<br>Is my will to be with you again.

Thinking of you made me cry, so many times  
>The only thing left in this song was you,<br>And I have my will to be with you someday...

Thinking of you made me cry, so my eyes  
>They were filled with tears, and all I've got,<br>Is my will to be with you again.

Thinking of you made me cry, so many times  
>The only thing left in this song was you,<br>And I have my will to be with you someday...

Thinking of you made me cry, so my eyes  
>They were filled with tears, and all I've got,<br>Is my will to be with you again.

Thinking of you made me cry, so many times  
>The only thing left in this song was you,<br>And I have my will to be with you someday...

So my eyes,  
>They were filled with tears, and all I've got,<br>Is my will to be with you someday...

Thinking of you made me cry,  
>The only thing left in this song was you,<br>And I have my will to be with you someday...

"Judges." Lite said.

1) Endou: 10

2) Kidou: 10

3) Sakuma: 20

4) Genda: 13

5) Haruna: 20

6) The coach of Grand Demon Inazuma Academy: 9

7) The chairman of Raimon: 29 ¾

8) Hiroto plus his wife: 29 ¾

9) Fubuki plus his wife: 29 ¾

"Next up is Jennifer." Star said. Jennifer went to the microphone and started singing.

Probably, probably we  
>learn as we live<br>and then we  
>forget as we live<p>

things with a beginning  
>will end someday<br>if you can go to the next  
>putting everything<p>

if this world, the winners and losers  
>if it will split into two<br>I want to be the loser  
>I want to be a loser always<p>

probably, probably we  
>are beautiful so much, we are sad<br>as time passes, we  
>get contaminated so much, we are sad<p>

for the things that must be protected  
>I sacrifice something again today<br>those going to the next  
>all of that<p>

if this world, the winners and losers  
>if it will split into two<br>I want to be the loser  
>I want to be a loser always<p>

what can I tell you?  
>Only being such a small self<br>I won't tell you more now  
>because the words are so<br>weak against time

"Judges." Lite said.

1) Endou: 10

2) Kidou: 10

3) Sakuma: 20

4) Genda: 13

5) Haruna: 20

6) The coach of Grand Demon Inazuma Academy: 9

7) The chairman of Raimon: 29 ¾

8) Hiroto plus his wife: 29 ¾

9) Fubuki plus his wife: 29 ¾

"Next up is Jenna." Star said. Jenna went to the microphone and started singing.

Suki ni natta kimochi darenimo kakusenai  
>kono TOKIMEKI doushitara tsuaerareru<br>Oden BOY Oden GIRL  
>RETROMODERN na takabomono ninki mono suki nanda mono<p>

HANPEN tabeteru no ni daikon no yuuwaku  
>aoinori SPANGLE kokoro midareru watashi<p>

MAIN DISH wa oden  
>betsubara demo ippon<br>Itsumo chikaku ni ita no ni kidzukanakatta yo

Gyuusuji hitosuji kamishimete tsuyu no kaori ni tsutsumarete  
>suki datte koto wakatte shimatta kara<br>Seishun oden

CHIKUWA no DATE chuu ni tsugi wa TAMAGO no o-sasoi  
>sono oishisa TOKIMEKI aijou wa dashikona<p>

SUTEKI na ai no TASTE  
>kurikaeshi shita tsudzumi<br>SAYONARA shitabakari demo sugu aitakunaru

Sankaku konnyaku kushi ni sashi aiai kasa ni mieru desho  
>mayowazu kaku wa anata no namae<br>Seishun oden

Nipponchuu e tsutaeyou Sekaichuu e tsutaeyou  
>Meutsuri shichau oishisa ippai<p>

Hitori ni kimerarenai o-nabegoto minna suki  
>watashi matteru koisuru oden<br>Seishun oden

"Judges." Lite said.

1) Endou: 10

2) Kidou: 10

3) Sakuma: 20

4) Genda: 13

5) Haruna: 20

6) The coach of Grand Demon Inazuma Academy: 9

7) The chairman of Raimon: 29 ¾

8) Hiroto plus his wife: 29 ¾

9) Fubuki plus his wife: 29 ¾

"Next up to sing is the Grand Demon Inazuma Academy." Star said. After 2 hours (AN#8: Sorry, can't think any songs for them to sing), the boss of Lite and Star totaled the points before giving the paper to Lite and Star. "And we're back with the total points. The Matsukaze's have 259 points while GDIA have 234 points." Lite said. "So the winner of the sing off is..." Star said. "The Matsukaze's!" Lite and Star said together. "No way. How?" Coach Riley said. "Blossom-Okaasan teched us how to sing since we were little." Annie said.

Everyone was at Blossom's mansion. "That was fun." Kurama said. "Yeah, it was." Sangoku said. "Can we do that again, Blossom-Okaasan?" Annie and Tenma asked. "Yes, we can." Blossom said. "YEAH!" Everyone said. 30 minutes has pass and Annie was in the singing room (AN#9: She was there for 30 minutes) singing songs. Annie didn't know that Sakuma was there. He manage to hear her sing the songs that she was singing.

Anata wa watashi no sutooriizu

Yonda koto no nai monogatari

Anata wa watashi no sutooriizu

Yonda koto no nai monogatari

Sono hitomi o mitsumeru to Mishiranu

kuni ga mieta Tobira ga hiraita sutooriizu

Nido to wa tojinai monogatari Tobira ga

hiraita sutooriizu Nido to wa tojinai

monogatari Unmei wa kaerarenai Mishiranu

kuni e ikou Anata o mamoritai Tada sono omoi

dake de Shikkoku no kono sekai ni Hikari afureru

toki made Anata o mamoritai Tada sono omoi dake

de Shikkoku no kono sekai ni

Annie started to sing another song, one that Sakuma knows all to well.

There once was a little dream

No one ever knows who dream is

It was really such a small dream

This made the dream think

"I don't want to disapear..."

"How do I make people dream me?"

The dream thought and at last had a idea.

"I will make people come to me..."

"...and they will make my world."

The first Alice was a gallant red one  
>Wielding a sword in one hand in the Wonderland<br>Slicing down everything in her way  
>She was followed by a bloody red path<br>This new Alice deep in the woods  
>Was trapped as a wanted fugitive<br>If it weren't for the red path that she made  
>No one would ever think that she existed<p>

The second Alice was a fragile blue one  
>He sang to the world in the wonderland<br>Filling the regions with so many false created notes  
>That were of a crazy blue world<br>The new Alice was that of a rose  
>He was shot and killed by a madman<br>It left a rose blooming sadly red  
>The one who was loved was now forgotten<p>

The third Alice was a little green one  
>Very cute and dear in the wonderland<br>She charmed people to her every beck and call  
>She had made a strange green country<br>This new Alice was the country's queen  
>Taken over by a distorted dream<br>She was afraid of losing to death  
>She would forever rule her country<p>

During this, two children went into the woods  
>They had a tea party under rose trees<br>An inventation from the castle for them was...

The trump card of hearts.

The fourth Alice was two siblings  
>Their curiosity in the wonderland<br>Going through many different doors  
>Coming not too long ago in a yellow boat<br>The stubborn big sister  
>And smart little brother<br>Though they were closest to Alice's Wonderland

They were never woken from their deep dreaming

"I see you like to sing a lot more than I thought you do." Sakuma said. "Thanks and I know you were there all along." Annie said was she kissed him on the check. They went back into the living room and Annie saw Erick trying to hit on Jennifer. "Erick, leave me alone." Jennifer said. The Matsukaze's didn't like it, well two certain people didn't like it more then anyone else in the Matsukaze family. (AN#10: I know who didn't like it and I'm not going to tell) Then Grand Demon Inazuma Academy started chanting "Kiss, kiss, kiss!" and Erick pulled Jennifer into a kiss and Grand Demon Inazuma Academy cheered. They broke the kiss and Jeniffer spoke."I can't wait to see how fast you can run." Jennifer said smirking. "Why?" Erick asked since he doesn't know what the smirk is for.

"Because you better start running." Jennifer said. "What do you mean... oh f***". Erick looks towards where Jennifer was pointing and saw a very, very, very piss off Annie and Tenma in their vampire-demon soccer player princess/prince form with their weapons (AN#10: They have names and their names are, Luriekasuma-Chan and Zarineka-Kun. Zarineka-Kun is Annie's weapon while Luriekasuma-Chan is Tenma's weapon). "Start running, Dead Man." Jennifer said with a bigger smirk on her face. (AN#11: He's in for it now) Erick started running away from piss off Annie and Tenma activated all of their demon power. "Come back here, you are so are so dead Erick/Girly man (AN#12: Tenma calls Erick Girly man because Erick has hair like a girl plus Erick is a cross-dresser)!" Annie and Tenma started chasing Erick and trying to kill him. "You are not going to stop them?" Hana and Rue asked her while standing next to her (AN#13: Jennifer is sitting down) "No." Jennifer said.

38 weeks had pass since Erick had toke Jennifer's first kiss and he got scared of them so much that he is not going near them. "O.K, everyone. The next match is up against..." Endou said.

* * *

><p>Annie: Wait until the next chapter to know who it is. F*** that, chose who you want them to go up against. Even if it was the one that Inazuma Japan went up against with to save the Haruna and Rika (Don't know if that's her name).<p>

Tenma: I like that idea better.

Sakuma: Me too. Just make sure that Kidou isn't they.

Annie: Don't worry. I'm planing to make him sick that Blossom-Okaasan has to stay home to look after him.

Sakuma and Tenma: Good. See ya all next time.


	18. Morning comedy and death of grandparents

Annie: Hi guys. Sorry for the wait. This chapter is about the Matsukaze's and their boy/girlfriends/Husbands/Wifes. And...

Lightness and Darkness: That prank was great.

Tenma: Should you guys be running for you're lives? Because Blossom-Okaasan and Kidou-Chichi is still angry with you guys for the prank you did on them plus their coming in 5 minutes.

Lightness and Darkness: **Runs for their f*******ing lives**

Sun and Moon: **Signs** Annie is chasing them with Blossom-Okaasan and Kidou-Chichi because they intuited her when she was talking to you guys. Enjoy the story?

* * *

><p>It was a nice Saturday morning at Blossom's mansion. Until... "My dear I missed you soooo much!" A women and a men said to Darkness and Lightness while running to hug Darkness and Lightness before kissing them on the cheek. Darkness and Lightness returned the favor with a peck on the cheek back and hug them back too. They saw Annie and Tenma gag and look at us disgustedly. "KEEP IT FUCKING PG RATED FOR BLOODY HELL SAKES! YOU PEOPLE ARE GOING TO BE THE FUCKING DEATH OF ME YOU KNOW!" They shouted. Everyone but the men, the women, Darkness, Lightness and the Matsukazes look at them weirdly as if they had never heard them talk like that. 'Oh yeah… they haven't. Well, now they did.' Darkness and Lightness thought together. "But Amie and Temie (AN#1: It's their nick names for them), I missed my partner in crime!" Darkness and Lightness whined while hugging the men and women. They scoffed. "Yeah and I officially miss my peace and quiet!" They snarled. "Shut up you two! You can't talk like that to my darling!" Said the men and women while defending Darkness and Lightness. Darkness and Lightness looked up at them and smiled. They smiled back and whispered in their ear "I've got the wine, have you got the glasses?" Annie and Tenma being well Annie and Tenma heard what we said and looked mortified. Their friends and Husbands laughed at their face. Until they noticed the rest of the Matsukaze's but Blossom standing near-by with the same face. "Damn, my fucking hearing!" They all said at the same time.<p>

"What did they say?" asked Aoi innocently. "You should be thankful you don't know" said Sun. "Why did you f****ing say that for?" Moon said. "My innocent mind! I can't get it out of my head!" Sakura said. "When did they get here? Oh well." Blossom said while coming in from the Library with Kidou. "Why did they have to come over to stay..." Jennifer said before. "For 8 months." The men said. "FOR 8 MONTHS?! WE'RE SERWED!" Heart said. "Annie and Tenma, KILL them!" Gendalena said. Everyone freezes because Gendalena said the word "kill". They saw Annie getting very mad and toke 5 huge steps back from her. "Those two are f***ing dead meat. Darkness and Lightness, you two better move or else I'll kill you with them." Annie said with a 'I'm going to f***ing kill you' look and her demon eyes are out. Darkness and Lightness didn't like the way Annie is. Everyone, but the Matsukaze's was shocked on how Annie isn't trying to kill Gendalena for saying the word kill. "You know you can't kill them." Darkness and Lightness said together. Annie was still mad and they hear Annie and Tenma shout at the men and the women "Rape them and I swear to the devil (AN#2: The Matsukaze's know the devil plus they always have tea and demon cake with him in hell) you two." OK so maybe it was more of a growl… "Amie and Temie." Darkness and Lightness say in a sing-a-song voice. "Don't you _dare_ say _that._" Annie and Tenma said. Their aura turned to one that was serious and their older brothers at least had the sense not to say it when they were here. Being the smartest bastard ever (AN#3: B-beautiful A-attractive S-smart T-tough A-active R-rough D-deadly bastard for those who didn't know ^^) Darkness and Lightness waited until he left the room and then shouted it after them. "It's not rape if you like it!" Darkness and Lightness saw the men and the women smile at their antics. Darkness and Lightness could feel Annie and Tenma's anger. Of course Darkness and Lightness started to feel a bit guilty. Rape never was a good subject for them, the men and the women often just added to the already rampaging thought of rape.

"Wow, I've never seen Annie and Tenma so pissed off!" said Sangoku. Darkness and Lightness look at him sympathetically. "I'll say this now and only once. They will be like that more and more often with me around and with these two here it just makes things worse so I suggest you lay off the teasing." Darkness and Lightness said in a serious tone. "Stupid Demon Royals!" Darkness and Lightness heard Minamisawa say. "Th-that's not very smart. Annie and Tenma happens to have good hearing and they are still angry from my last comment…" Darkness and Lightness stuttered feeling Annie and Tenma's anger escalate. "So they were _still_ angry about that huh?" Darkness and Lightness heard the men and the women say. Darkness and Lightness turn and look at them and smile slightly at the memory. "What is Allen still angry about?" asks Kidou. "Well you see about 11 years and 6 months ago we met up with theses two and they were traveling. Theses two and us have a similar personality so we went to prank people and went to a bar and got rather drunk. Then later at night things went a bit too far and we… went to bed and we _almost_ had sex." Darkness and Lightness stated sheepishly. "How old were you back then?" asks Minamisawa with disgust evident in his voice. "Welllllllllll you seeeeeeeeee I was…" Darkness and Lightness started before being interrupted by a very… angry Annie and Tenma. "They were only fucking 4 turning 5!" They screamed and they looked ready to kill. Darkness and Lightness gulped and noticed the men and the women did the same thing. 'We may be strong but Annie and Tenma are better in battle then both of us and when they gets mad, they gets mad! And they get even more stronger then us and everyone in the family.' Darkness and Lightness thought "A-A-Annie a-a-and T-T-Tenma c-calm d-down." Darkness and Lightness say in a scared voice. 'Last time we had to get Call mom and dad to calm them down… Wait that's a good Idea!' Darkness and Lightness thought.

"Annie and Tenma, calm down or we'll gave to call Mom and Dad again to calm you two down." Darkness and Lightness says. Darkness and Lightness knew each other was scared as well. We, the men and the women have both been injured pretty badly when Annie and Tenma goes on a rampage. Darkness and Lightness watched Annie and Tenma attempt to breath in deeply and calm them-self. Annie and Tenma didn't like being scolded by mom and dad after all, mom and dad can also be very scary. Darkness and Lightness watched them decide to do something to calm them-self down. Darkness and Lightness had an idea. "Ammmmmmmnie and Teeeeeeemnie." Darkness and Lightness said drawing out their nick names they gave Annie and Tenma. They took one look at Darkness and Lightness and their anger faded but only slightly plus they were still out to kill. "W_hat!_" They said maliciously. "Can we do _that?_" Darkness and Lightness asked. Everyone but the Matsukaze's plus the men and the women looked confused. Annie and Tenma, well let's just say their eyes brightened at the thought. Darkness and Lightness heard the men and the women groan.

"Be back!" Annie and Tenma said before leaving to get something. "What was that about?" Kurama asked. "Let me guess: A Eating Contest Between Darkness, Lightness, Annie and Tenma! Who loses was to do what the winner says and how long it is!" Sakuma said. "How did you know?!" Sakura said. "Annie and Tenma told me one time and that Darkness and Lightness had to wear a pink tutu with the rest of the stuff that goes with it and it was for 5 whole months." Sakuma said laughing after telling them what Annie and Tenma told him. Everyone but Darkness and Lightness started to laugh. Annie and Tenma came back with everything for the Eating contest. They saw everyone but Darkness and Lightness laughing. "Why is everyone laughing about?" Annie and Tenma said. "Sakuma told us the story that you guys told him. The pink tutu one." Kurama said with tears in his eyes from laughing too much. "It was funny. Now let's start this eating contest." Tenma said.

"Whoa, that's a lot of food!" Kirino said. "Yeah, it is." Kariya said. "THE CONTEST STARTS NOW!" Sakuma said. "Hey! I bet I an beat all you!" Darkness and Lightness said stuffing his face with pancakes and other type of food. "You're on." Tenma and Annie said in unison. Annie and Tenma looked at each other then started eating. Annie was on her last bite of pancake when she looked around at the others. Darkness and Lightness was trying to swallow his sausage while laughing. Tenma was eating his bacon, quickly. And Sakuma was cheering me and Tenma on in this. Annie and Tenma ate the last pieces on their plates and held up their hands grinning wildly when Darkness and Lightness spit out their sausage in surprise. "But you're 3 years younger than us and we still lose to you guys...AGAIN!" They exclaimed. Annie and Tenma narrowed their eyes at them and leaned forward. "So what, O-nii-chans?" Annie and Tenma said in a tone that said, 'get this wrong and you'll wake up without eyebrows.' Their eyes widened and they shook their head. "N-nothing, Annie and Tenma." They said carefully. Kurama and Sangoku burst out laughing at their expression and Annie and Tenma leaned back into their seat, triumph on their face as they high-fived Sakuma. "You need to wear the female school uniform for 8 whole months with high-heels and make-up, too. No trying to run away from us." Annie and Tenma said before they smirked at the look on their faces. Everyone was laughing at Darkness and Lightness's faces.

They went to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Their hair was messed up and had food on their face. They closed their eyes and remembered the day they met their husbands. They smiled at the thought and walked out of the bathroom a minute or two later, and they almost slapped Darkness and Lightness in the face. "How could we let this happen? Our little siblings! We can't believe this..." They said putting their head in their hands. Annie and Tenma sat down and looked at them with a look that said: 'Explain, and if you do it wrong, say bye bye to your eyebrows.' Their eyes widened. "Nothing Annie and Tenma, we were just talking." Darkness and Lightness said shakily and Kurama plus Sangoku nodded in agreement. They looked amused by our little battle. "Don't look so smug. You were part of the conversation. Same conditions apply." That wiped the grin off their face. Annie and Tenma smiled triumphantly.

Then, Sakuma heard a loud bang and few loud beeps and someone yell 'Holy Shit!'. "What was that?!" Sakuma said. "Huh? Where's Annie and Tenma?" Shindou said. "Oh, their in the Dragon's den. That's where you were hearing the sounds from. I feel bad for those two. Being turned into a dragon at a young age (3)." Sakura said. "Huh? Who?" Kidou said. "Jane and Jack. They're twins and lost their family members to murders. So I flew down and I turned my head and saw a giant boulder. When I say giant, I mean 'holy shit, that's a big rock!' I looked back to the little girl and little boy. They were scared and watching me carefully." Guy said. "Um, Blossom?" Endou said. "Yes?" Blossom said. "Why did Guy say 'I flew down'?" Kidou said to help Endou out. "Oh, He's a Raven Demon that listens to us only." Blossom said.

In the Dragon's den...

Jack (9) growled and tried to bite Annie. Tenma almost got his leg biting off by Jane (9). "No biting the hand that feeds." Annie and Tenma snapped while untied them and shoved them toward...um...50 to 100 thousand killers? (AN#4: I don't know how many, but Annie teleports them all out of jail from different countries with the crops knowing about it plus they know who they are. They have content with the crops around the world and they take all the bad guys from jail and give them to Jane and Jack. This way there's more room for new bad guys) Jane and Jack growled and attacked the killers, slamming their head's down and eating their body part by part. Jane and Jack ate mouth full of body parts. Then, Annie and Tenma gave them dead animal body's. Jane and Jack looked at the dead animal body's before eating it's body. Annie and Tenma watched, appalled, scared, and yet interested (AN#5: Annie done this before when Guy found Jane and Jack 6 years ago. Tenma been helping Annie out a lot when he moved in Blossom's mansion and meeting Jack and Jane. They're more smarter then the Matsukaze's because the dragon DNA makes them more...well, more knowledge of the world and understand better then anyone). As soon as Jane and Jack was done eating the dead body's before passing out. Annie and Tenma cautiously picked them up and walked back inside.

2 whole hours later...

Jane and Jack woke up on the couch and looked around the room. Their head started to hurt...a lot. "Is that you, Jane and Jack?" "Yeah." They said, massaging their temples. "Good. Even thou we're use to this, we are pretty sure that you feeding is the most terrifying thing we had ever see in our life." Jane and Jack's eyes widened. "Oh my God. Who did we kill?" "Killers." Annie and Tenma said and kissed both Jane and Jack's forehead. "Thank you." "You needed to eat." "Did we kill the killers?" "Oh yeah." Annie and Tenma said, still remembering vividly how Jane and Jack bashed their themselves in. "Do you have any aspirin?" Annie tossed Jane a bottle. Jane caught it and took two pills, then gave Jack the bottle and he toke two. Tenma watched Jane and Jack. "How long will that last?" "What last?" "Your last meal." "Maybe two to four months." Jane said. Annie nodded and sat on the couch (AN#6: The Dragon den's is Jane and Jack's home and they lost control of them-selfs). "That was the most interesting and terrifying thing I had ever seen." "I don't even remember what happened. I'm sorry if I hurt you." "You didn't. You tried, but that side of you isn't exactly fast or smart." "I'm still sorry though. I could've killed you." "There was no chanced of that." Jane and Jack rolled their eyes. "Whatever." They said and drank some water. "Annie, Tenma, will we have to hide it?" Jack asked. "What?" Tenma asked. "Is our type of relationship allowed?" Jane asked, clarifying their question. Some families were more based on blood members. "I don't know, but I do know that in hell, it's aloud." Annie said.

There was a knock at the door and Tenma answered the door and were instantly met by Sakura who hugged him. "You're O.K! Where's Annie?" "Of course I'm O.K. Annie is with Jack and Jane." Tenma said. "We thought you two were dead or something. Everyone was worried about you guys!" Sakura said as everyone came to see Tenma is O.K. Tenma led them to Jack, Jane and Annie. Everyone saw stuff and blood in the room. "Who's blood is that?" Kurama said. "Killer's blood." Blossom said. Jane and Jack felt more comfortable with Blossom being there. "Okay, who are these two?" Sangoku said. "They're Jack and Jane Dragon Matsukaze, right?" Sakuma asked. "2 things, 1) how did you know their names and 2) why weren't you freaking out about the blood?" Sun and Moon said. "Annie and Tenma brought me here one time and I helped out." Sakuma said. Everyone was shocked. "What? I'm part of the family, so I thought I help out." Sakuma said when he saw all the shock faces of all the Matsukaze's, but Annie, Tenma, Jack, Jane and Blossom plus the team gave him shocked looks too. Annie got up and went to the door to leave. Sakuma Blossom followed Annie out the door. When Annie reached the door to the hallway, she looked at Sakura and sent her one last thought. 'Sakura, I swear if you listen in on this I will murder you and make it look like an accident.' Annie growled in her head and closed the door behind her-self. Annie heard evil giggling and glared at the door behind her back. Blossom was staring at her. "What?" Annie asked her. "You're not okay." Blossom said. Annie rolled her eyes. "Yes, I am." Annie said, annoyed. Blossom was still glaring at Annie in disbelief. "Okay fine. You win." Blossom sighed and looked down at her hands. Annie and Blossom stood for a few seconds in silence before Blossom looked up at Annie straight in the eye. "Are you still wearing it?" Blossom asked quietly.

Annie swallowed and nodded. Annie pulled her ring finger in and a long silver blade came out of her 'wristband'. Sakuma came out and saw Annie pulled her ring finger in. "Nice knife, Annie. Mind explaining to me how you got it and where I can get one, too?" Sakuma asked. "If you want to know about it, let me explain. This is called a hidden blade. Or a hidden knife as she like to call it. The outside of it looks like a normal wristband except it goes halfway up her arm. It was all brown and I had no idea how it worked, but she knew how to use it. She had a little silver ring on her middle finger that apparently activated the sensors in it and made the blade pop in and out again. She didn't make it. She can hardly make a spear out of wood. She found it at some pawn shop and bought it for shits and giggles. She thought it would be fun to play with. Now, she never go anywhere without it. No one really suspects that she had a long, lethal knife up her arm so it worked perfectly. She even fooled the demon hunters with it when she got caught with it." Blossom said. "Bwahaha. I even killed them with it." Annie said. "I guessed that Tenma saw it but thought nothing of it. I hope. If he didn't see it, good. The less people the better. But she had to tell them or show them in some way." Blossom said and saw that Sakuma was hardly phased. Sakuma nodded in satisfaction and Annie pushed her middle finger back out so the blade disappeared under the leather band. "The first time Annie did that, she cut her arm open and couldn't get the thing off. She still couldn't the thing off. Gross I know but she wasn't going to break this just because there was a little blood there." Blossom said. "Whatever. I was done with this talk." Annie said before she walked back into the room, noticing she hadn't pulled the blade in all the way. Annie looked down at it and pulled it back in.

The next morning...

Guy was standing at the stove with a plate of bacon sitting on the table next to him. Annie walked slowly over so he wouldn't catch her and grabbed a piece. Annie ate it and started laughing uncontrollably. Guy turned around quickly and looked at Annie as if he would call the mental hospital. "Sakuma-sama! You're wife is high on bacon!" Sakuma walked in the room smiling and wrapped his arms around Annie. He kissed her on the head and let her go again. Annie taking a piece of bacon and bit into it. Sakuma smirked and she looked up at him. Sakuma had pulled Annie out the door and into the singing room. Annie came closer and ran in the door and into the room. "You knew your birthday is in 5 weeks and I finger this is a early birthday present for you and Tenma plus Sun, Moon and Sakura. I had to try to keep this a secret from you guys." Sakuma said before Annie jumped on him to kiss his check. "I LOVE IT!" Annie said with a huge smile on her face to which made Sakuma smile, too. Sakuma and Annie went back into the kitchen and Annie went to got get another piece of bacon. Annie turned to look at Sakuma and grinned. "Meat triumphs all." Annie stated happily, and Sakuma rolled his eyes, walked closer and ruffled her already messed up hair making her smile a bit. Annie grabbed another piece and Guy came out. "Stop eating all the bacon, Annie-sama!" He yelled at Annie. Annie grinned and sat down on the counter and started taking in everything. Tenma came out of his room holding a baseball bat, ready to swing. He let out a breath when he saw what all the noise was. Sakuma walked over to Annie, to whom is laughing at Tenma, pulled her head up gently with his finger and kissed her softly on the lips. They heard a low growl behind them and broke the kiss. Darkness and Lightness was at the door and growling at Sakuma. Sakuma smirked. "¡Acost**ú**mbrate!" Sakuma said to them and they stopped growling and sat down on the chair by the table. Annie smiled and Sakuma pulled Annie back into the kiss. "**GET A ROOM, WILL YA!"** Sakura said when she walked into the room. The whole family was in the room for breastfed. Annie and Sakuma broke the kiss and Annie starts to sing a sing with Sakuma. (A/N# 7: In chat form, don't flag or report.)

Annie: A majestic wind, glides across the seven seas  
>reflecting the seven colors of the rainbow<br>and before the dawn, I could hear a melody  
>that I know, in my dreams, a nostalgic song of hope<p>

Sakuma: Lift up your eyes, unto the skies,  
>listen to what your heart conveys<br>Now, I will await the time where we'll meet,  
>and treasure our days<p>

Annie: We will sing together in our paradise,  
>After the chaotic, stormy night<br>Someday I'll show my love to you  
>then you will know our love is true<p>

Sakuma: I will sing of the mermaid melodia  
>even though the future may pull us apart<br>I will sing for you in my heart,  
>and I will believe,<br>(that) I will not forget

Annie: The clouds above slowly float away  
>As they, vanish aiming for the rainbow<br>Stars in the sky as they shine like pearls  
>Begin to, release a, light unlike ever before<p>

Sakuma: Rising from the southern sky,  
>a gentle lullaby came to me<br>Yes, this is the time that's finally come  
>to follow our dreams<p>

Together:Together we will go adventure to,  
>a place of miracles here with you<br>while embracing in our hearts  
>a pure wish from the ocean blue<p>

Falling stars shine and create my fantasy  
>With tears and prayers overflowing<br>I'm dreaming of a bright future  
>Even though, I don't know where to go<p>

Annie: We will sing together in our paradise,  
>After the chaotic, stormy night<br>Someday I'll show my love to you  
>then you will know our love is true<p>

Sakuma: I will sing of the mermaid melodia  
>even though the future may pull us apart<br>I will sing for you in my heart,  
>and I will believe,<br>that I won't forget

Together: Together we will go adventure to,  
>a place of miracles here with you<br>while embracing in our hearts  
>a pure wish from the ocean blue<br>Falling stars shine and create my fantasy  
>With tears and prayers overflowing<br>I'm dreaming of a bright future  
>Even though, I don't know where to<p>

Everyone was shocked that Sakuma can sing like that. "Make him part of our band!" Tenma said. Tenma turned until he bumped into Shindou and flew forward. Bad thing, it was the floor. Tenma landed first then gasped when Shindou fell on top too. Shindou's eyes widened and he rolled off quickly. He looked at Tenma and he smiled. He smiled back, then rolled back over so he was on top of Tenma again except not with all his weight. He leaned down again and kissed Tenma passionately. They stayed kissing like this until Tenma heard a squeak and saw a bright flash to his left. Tenma broke the kiss and rolled from under Shindou and towards Annie and Sakuma. "I SWEAR TO THE DEVIL ANNIE AND SAKUMA I WILL KILL YOU!" Tenma yelled as he chased them though the hallway. Annie and Sakuma laughed and kept running. Damn. Tenma screamed in his head: ANNIE AND SAKUMA, YOU'RE A JACKASS YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT?

5 whole hours later...

"Did you see the look on his face?" Sakuma said while laughing. "You bet I did. I didn't even try to kill him for saying the word kill." Annie said after she put her PJ's on. "You're right. And you have to get rid of some power to, right?" Sakuma said as he got closer to Annie. "Yeah, I do but that'll wait until tomorrow." Annie said. "No, we'll get rid of it now. And I know a way." Sakuma said with his mouth on Annie's neck, sucking gently. "B-but I just put my clothes back on..." She protested weakly, her resolve crumbling fast, especially with Sakuma just _breathing and sucking_ along her neck— "That...won't be an issue." Shindou and Tenma turned their heads in the door way just in time to see Sakuma and Annie mate. Tenma video tapped it all.

The next morning...

Annie and Sakuma woke up to someone screaming downstairs. "What the?" Sakuma said. "It's just Blossom-Okaasan chasing Tenma and Shindou for taping us mating!" Annie said to Sakuma. "Let's go see what she'll do to Tenma and Shindou." Sakuma said. "It's not a normal punishment, Sakuma-kun." Annie said. "What?" Was all he could say. "Come on. I'll show you what I mean." Annie said. They walked down the stairs and on to the bottom of the stairs just in time to see Tenma and Shindou being chase by a giant...BEAR! "Where did that bear come from?" Kurama said. "Blossom-Okaasan, the guess are here!" Annie shouted to the...bear. "Oh, let me change back to normal then since it's them." The bear said before changing into...Blossom Matsukaze. "WHAT THE HELL?" Sangoku said. "Blossom-san, can you tell us how you can do that?" Aoi and Haruna said together. "You're not shocked about this?" Lightness and Darkness said together. "No. She told us, so we don't get her angry." Aoi and Haruna said. Everyone but Annie, Tenma, Sun, Moon, Blossom, Sakuma, Kidou, Shindou, Tsurugi and Yuichi looked at them with shocked on their faces. "Let's eat." Sakura said.

After eating, Annie, Tenma and their siblings but Blossom, Sakuma, Kidou and their lovers went out to shop. "You still got it?" Blossom whippers to her siblings. "Yes, we do but Yuichi don't." Annie said. "Don't worry, I gave him something to defend him-self." Blossom said. "O.K, we're leaving now." Tenma said. They left the house and went the mall for shopping. "There was to be some stuff we can get." Sakura said. "Girl's with me and Boy's with Yuichi-san." Sun and Moon said. "They split into two groups: the Girl's and the Boy's. The Girl's go get things that girl's will get and the Boy's go get things that boy's will get. After that, Annie teleports their things in their rooms (AN#8: She can do that because she can see where their rooms are in the mansion). They went to the bank to get more money to go shopping when Annie and Tenma saw someone they do not like. "Hi, Annie and Tenma. Nice to see you, again." A girl and a boy said together. "Oh, _hi_, Oni (Demon) and Nigamu (Nigam) (AN#9: Their the devil's kids). I see you didn't take my advice last time we met about doing the world a favor and killing yourself." Moon said with false cheer and pure malice dripping from her voice. "Who's this scumbag?" Lightness asked with narrowed eyes, quickly noticing the stare Oni (Demon) and Nigamu (Nigam) was giving a scared looking Annie and Tenma. Sakura scowled and Sun magically conjured a tazor. "This is Oni (Demon) and Nigamu (Nigam), our, er, _acquaintance._ We've known each other since elementary school. We met at the opening ceremony. They were the student presidents (Grade 6) and when we graduated (AN#10: Annie and Tenma graduated grade 2 when Oni (Demon) and Nigamu (Nigam) graduated grade 6 and went to Royal Academy for high school) they proposed to us, which we declined." Annie and Tenma said with a polite tone. They was like this whenever someone that they felt very uncomfortable with, basically creeped out. "Basically, they're your creepy ass stalker." Darkness said, an irritated tone in his voice. Oni (Demon) and Nigamu (Nigam) smirked. "You wish you looked as good as us and had the guts to propose to this little angel." Oni (Demon) and Nigamu (Nigam) said, eyeing Annie and Tenma with pure want while licking their lips. They pulled them over and snaked their hands onto their waist, grabbing their butts. Annie and Tenma squeaked and a tear slid down their cheek as fear made them tremble. Oni (Demon) and Nigamu (Nigam) tried to rape them once when they declined the proposal. Moon stopped it though with a kick to Oni (Demon)'s coconut tree **hard **and kicked Nigamu (Nigam) in the chest **hard**. Annie and Tenma was scared of them from then on.

Lightness growled warningly, Sun turned the tazor on full blast, Aoi pulled out a pocket knife she kept for self defense, Moon took on a fighting stance, Yuichi toke out the kanata (Sword) that Blossom gave him and Darkness took out a camera to videotape Oni (Demon) and Nigamu (Nigam) get their ass kicked to put it on YouTube. Oni (Demon) and Nigamu (Nigam) smirked and let go of Annie and Tenma momentarily to smack their ass. Annie and Tenma cried harder and a bit louder. Everyone was getting ready to beat the shit out of Oni (Demon) and Nigamu (Nigam) when Yuichi had an epiphany. "Stop, don't touch them." Yuichi said loudly. Oni (Demon) and Nigamu (Nigam) smirked as everyone else, including Annie and Tenma, stared at him incredulously. "What? So, what you're saying is that we let them be dragged off by them to get raped!" Moon said hysterically. The others nodded in agreement. "No I didn't say that. It's just we look like kids compared to what _Mother_ would do to them." Yuichi explained, donning an evil smirk of triumph. Realization hit the rest of them like bricks, except for Annie and Tenma, and they smirked evilly as well. Oni (Demon) and Nigamu (Nigam) looked confused. Annie and Tenma didn't have a clue what or who they were talking about. Yuichi sighed, signaling to the others that he would make them realize his sudden revelation. "Annie and Tenma, who's this bank named after?" Yuichi asked softly. Annie and Tenma's eyes widened in understanding and they smile turned to one of love. Their new tears were ones of joy, of being saved. Annie and Tenma sucked in a breath, their siblings waiting gleefully for the next moment. "MOMMY HELP US, PLEASE!" Annie and Tenma screamed with all their might. New tears in their eyes when Oni (Demon) grabbed Annie's boob and Nigamu (Nigam) grabbed Tenma's manhood. Right after that, Blossom burst out of the door next to the nearest window with a look that says 'I'm going to **fucking kill someone**'. Annie and Tenma would only scream so heartbreakingly if they was truly in trouble.

Everyone else who was at the mansion with her ran in the bank that was named after the Matsukaze's. Sakuma and Shindou saw Annie and Tenma in someone else grabs. They were so angry at them that they asked Blossom to let them get their angry out on them **after **her, to which she said yes to. Blossom balled her fist when she saw her two little angels/demons crying and being molested. Seeing the others with weapons, she knew they came to the conclusion that Blossom would gladly kick Oni (Demon) and Nigamu (Nigam)'s ass in their place. '_Damn straight, no one touches my Annie and Tenma that way without their consent. I know they didn't want them too, either. Damn son of a bitches, making _**my daughter and son**_ cry. I will beat their monkey bitches asses.'_ Blossom thought spitefully. She walked over to Oni (Demon) and Nigamu (Nigam) and pimp slapped their ugly mugs so hard she left a red hand print. "What the hell do you think you're doing to **my daughter** and **son **in **my bank**?" Blossom asked as she transform into a mixed animal (AN# 11: there's bear, lion, tiger and wings of a Roc (It's a big bird. Look it up)) and her paws touched Oni (Demon) and Nigamu (Nigam)'s forehead and her nails ghosted over their eyes. Oni (Demon) and Nigamu (Nigam) let go of Annie and Tenma, just when a stain spread over the front of their jeans. Blossom smirked and purred when Annie and Tenma ran to her and hugged her. "Annie and Tenma, I want you to go over to Sakuma and Shindou. I don't want your pretty/handsome face, hair, or outfit get tainted by these fag's blood. It's probably not even blood, but a black sticky ooze." Blossom said softly.

She could feel Annie and Tenma nod and let go to join their family. Now on to kicking these motherfucker. Everyone who was at Matsukaze's Bank knew Blossom and her siblings plus their lovers so they didn't even spare a glance to the upcoming beat down to which Annie and Tenma were grateful to. Blossom took a swigged and a very deep long gash was into Oni (Demon) and Nigamu (Nigam)'s stomachs. When Oni (Demon) and Nigamu (Nigam) leaned over Blossom pushed them on their backs and bite into their faces. As Oni (Demon) and Nigamu (Nigam) howled in pain, Blossom hit them on the side of the head with her paw **super hard and strong**, effectively knocking them out. Sakuma and Shindou even wounded them even more: Chopped their right arm and leg off, put a knife in their eyes and put 5,000 rattle snakes in their stomachs with the help of Darkness. Oni (Demon) and Nigamu (Nigam) lay like a lifeless corpse on the floor with rattle snakes in their stomachs until the police and ambulance arrived. The police knew the Blossom as well and could already guess why Oni (Demon) and Nigamu (Nigam) was a bloody mess, but they let her off easy. (Kurama: Blossom sure knew how to get around, eh? Sun: No shit.) "Time to go home and officer, there's 5,000 rattle snakes in their stomachs." Blossom said after she went back to normal. The officers justed laughed at the scene of Oni (Demon) and Nigamu (Nigam) waking up and knowing there's 5,000 rattle snakes in their stomachs, they'll freak out and the snakes will bite them and then die from the venom in the snake's teeth. Everyone went home and had super early that day. Allen and Tenma couldn't sleep well that night. Sakuma and Shindou hugged them tight until they fall asleep. The rest of the plans that day were held off until tomorrow due to the bank incident. 'Just another day in our life. What lies ahead of us?' Annie and Tenma thought.

The next morning...

It's morning and Annie has just answered the phone. "Hello? What? Yes, their my grand-parents. What? When? No, they can't be. *Sob* Yes, please. *Sob* It'll take 5 days for their bodies to be send to Japan? No, I understand. *Sob* Th-Th-Thank you every much. Yes, good bye." Annie then hanged up. "They can't be. They can't be. *Shouts* THEY CAN'T BE!" Annie lost it and her powers came out and teleported everyone to a new place. Sakuma saw were he is. "What am I doing here?" Sakuma asked him-self until he heard someone screaming and crying very loudly. "Annie?" Sakuma said before he started to run very fast to where Annie is. Sakuma saw everyone was there to. "Everyone, where's Annie?" Sakuma said. "She's in that." Sakura said as she pointed at a spare ball. "Why is she in there?" Sakuma asked. "No, they can't be." Tenma said before he fall to his kneels and started to cry. "Tenma, what's wrong?" Shindou said. "Grand-ma and grand-pa were killed by a murder. Why did they have to be killed? They were only 119 years old." Tenma said as he cries in Shindou's shoulders. "No, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sakura yelled while crying. She almost lost it if Tsurugi didn't hugged her , but that doesn't mean her powers.

Her powers are hurting Tsurugi...A LOT. "Ah!" Tsurugi said in lots of pain. "Tsurugi, let her go! You're going to get hurt!" Sun said worried about her brother. "No fucking way am I going to let her go!" Tsurugi said before he kissed Sakura on the lips. Somehow Sakura's power had stop coming out of her body and Sakura fall asleep. "Sakura?" Tsurugi said. "Don't worry, she's asleep." Blossom said. "Now, what about Annie? Uh? Where's Sakuma?" Kidou said. "AHHHHHHHH!" Everyone turned to who said that and saw Sakuma is sent backwards to the group. "Sakuma! Are you O.K?" Moon said. "Yeah, but I can't get through. Why?" Sakuma said. "It's because Annie is losing her-self." Darkness said sadly. "What?" Kurama said. "She's losing control of her powers plus her vampire-demon self. She'll kill her-self if this keeps up." Lightness said sadly, too. "No, I won't **LOSE** her **AGAIN!**" Sakuma said as there was a glow coming from him. Everyone saw Sakuma run to Annie before jumping and went through the spare ball that kept him from Annie, his wife. Everyone went bug-eyed at that.

In the spare ball...

"Annie, where are you?" Sakuma said. "Sakuma, you should leave. I don't want you hurt." Annie said before she showed her-self to him. Sakuma saw that Annie is different. Annie has markings on her body, her hair is much longer than before, her eyes are blood-shot from crying a lot, her body is more skinny than it was, she got a bit taller as Sakuma realize she's up to his shoulders and she looks dead. "I can't leave here without you! Why are you do this to your self?" Sakuma asked worried about her health. "It's because her grand-parents are dead, murdered, killed and I couldn't save them." Annie said sadly, about to cry again. "Annie, you could of asked the time demon to reined time and you could save them." Sakuma told her. "No, he can't. It's breaking the rules of the demons." Annie said. "I'm still not leaving without you!" Sakuma said as he went more closer to Annie and pulled her in to a tight hug. Her powers wounded Sakuma's arms and legs. "AH!" Sakuma said in pain. "Sakuma! Please, just let me go! I don't want you hurt!" Annie yelled at him, worried about him. "No, I won't. If you won't be here with me, even I'm going to die with you." Sakuma said before he kissed Annie on the lips.

Annie went wide-eyed before kissing back. Memories started to show themselves to both Annie and Sakuma. Sakuma and Annie didn't break the kiss as more and more memories show themselves to them. After 30 minutes of memories showing themselves to Sakuma and Annie, they broke the kiss and breathed in air heavier. "Those memories are our ancestor's. Why did they come to us?" Annie said. "It's easy." A male voice said. Both Sakuma and Annie screamed out of fear. "Honey, you know better than to scare them and don't that again." A female voice said. Both Sakuma and Annie turn to see two people are inside the spare ball with them. "Who are you?" Sakuma asked. "We're your ancestors. My name is Sakuma Jirou and this is my lovely wife, Matsukaze Annie." Jirou said. "It's nice to meet you." She said. "Why did you're memories go into our heads?" Annie asked. "It's easier than you think." Jirou said. "Before me and my siblings were sealed in a tree, the very one you found on you're walk, me and Jirou here did a spell together. " Jirou's wife said. "The spell aloud our's memories to go to whomever peels the seal of the tree. But the memories didn't come to you two until now." Jirou said.

"How did I get in the spare ball because I don't remember that." Sakuma said. "That's the spells second doing. It's gives you powers like the demon-kings, but your's, Sakuma, is much more stronger than theirs. You are called the great vampire-demon soccer player king of hell." Jirou said. "Just like you were?" Annie asked. "No, I'm still a human. But, hell didn't mind having me as their king." Jirou said. "You mean I have demon blood in me that woke up because I didn't want to lose Annie? But why did I say I don't want to lose her again?" Sakuma said. "That's because you're demon powers are a lot stronger when you are worried about your mate." Jirou's wife said. "So, you mean...She can't die or be killed when I'm around?" Sakuma said. "Yes, that's right." Jirou said. "I'll protect her with everything I got!" Sakuma said before he started to glow again and his clothing changed into the great vampire-demon soccer player king clothing. "So, this is me in my demon form? I like it already." Sakuma said. "Do I have a weapon? I think I'll do that later." Sakuma said 5 seconds later. "It's time for you to go back." Jirou's wife said. "Will we see you again?" Annie said. "Don't worry about that. We're always there even when you can't see us." Jirou said. "Oh, and one more thing. Both of you can see and feel demons when they come to the human world." Jirou's wife said before both her and Jirou disappeared. "Want to go back?" Sakuma said. "Yes, please and go back to normal. I don't want Darkness and Lightness picking a fight with you." Annie said. "Right." Sakuma said before going back to normal.

Outside the spare ball...

"Are they alright?" Yuichi said. 'Don't worry." Sun said. "I'm sure their safe and sound." Moon said. Then, everyone saw two people leave the spare ball before it vanish into thin air. "What's everyone looking at?" Annie said before she hid behind Sakuma. Why did Annie hide behind Sakuma? Well, may be because everyone was going to hug her and she won't breath. Sakuma didn't mind Annie hiding behind him. He gave her one of his hands and she toke everyone back home. "Why is Annie hiding behind Sakuma?" Tsurugi asked. "Who knows." Yuichi said. 5 days has pass and the died bodies of the Matsukaze's grand-parents had showed up. After everything was ready, their brought the bodies to a spot that Annie and Sakuma choice for them. Tenma smiled. "They never liked formalities, so we'd better get this done before they comes back and kicks our asses for being sentimental." The everyone laughed. Tenma nodded to Annie and she put the body's in the ground with dirty piled on top. "Now they can be with us." Sun and Moon

* * *

><p>Annie: Whoa, 11 pages long? Shit.<p>

Sakuma: Yeah, and !Acostúmbrate!'means 'get used to it'.

Tenma: When is the readers going to tell you who we're up against?

Sun and Moon: Yeah.

Blossom: Please, tell her. Ja Ne until next chapter.


	19. Friends from hellven and saving soccer

Annie: Hi, everyone. Sorry for being late with the updating. My laptop shut down (broke down) on me and I have to use a computer from my school to update my story plus no one asked for a team for Raimon to go up against.

Tenma: I agree, sis.

Sakuma: Me too.

Annie: So, I made one up.

Kidou: On with the story.

* * *

><p>"WHAT?!" Everyone freaked out when they heard Annie and Tenma shout with shocked. "What's the matter, Annie and Tenma? Why did you shout like that?" Sangoku said. "We know them! Half of them are from Heaven and the another half is from Hell!" Annie and said together. "Endou, what's the name of the team?" Genda asked his wife. "It's...WHAT? It's their kids?" Endou said as he looked to Kidou and Haruna with a scared look on his face. "No." Kidou said before he let Haruna hide behind him. "What's wrong?" Tsurugi asked. "*Sign* 10 years ago, Haruna here *Points to her* has almost sacrifice to the Demon Lord by Hell Army Z. Kidou saved her and we had to go up against Dark Angel. A combination of Hell and Heaven." Endou said. "WHAT? NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE TRIES TO DO THAT TO MY WIFE!" Darkness said, while his demon king powers coming out of his body. Everyone toke 5 huge steps away from Darkness. "We knew that, but they're different then their parents. They don't do that and they don't like hurting other people." Annie and Tenma said while they hid behind Sakuma. "What's the name?" Kurama asked. "It's Dark Angel Jr." Sun and Moon said. "Sakuma, why aren't you mad or scared?" Endou asked seeing that Sakuma isn't mad or scared at all. "I meant them once." Sakuma said. "WHAT?" Endou, Kidou and Haruna said. "Annie and Tenma were playing a friendly game of soccer with them in a space world they made for them and Dark Angel Jr to play soccer in without anyone knowing about it." Sakuma said. Everyone freaked out.<p>

"You know they're moves, right?" Kirino asked. "No, we don't use moves on each other. We just play it without using soccer moves. We purifier to surprising each other." Annie and Tenma said together. "Who's the captain though?" Kairiya asked. "The captain is Nova and the second captain is his sister, Novaha." Tenma said. "Why two captains?" Genda asked. "In case one is sick or wounded." Annie said. "What training do they do?" Kuramada asked. "We'll show you because we need to do training anyway." Annie and Tenma said. "Go for it, then. Because I'm joining." Sakuma said. "Might as well. Count us in." Endou, Kidou and Genda said together. Annie and Tenma teleport everyone to their new training grounds. "Whoa. Endou, onii-chan, Sakuma and Genda are little kids again but I'm still a grow-up. Oh, never mind. Thanks Annie and Tenma." Haruna said. "Your welcome, Haruna-san." Annie and Tenma said together. "We'll spiting up in to two teams: Tenma is captain for team Demons and Endou is captain for team Humans. And don't complain about the team names." Annie said with serious in her voice to the last sentences which no one said any thing to. "Good. Here's players for the teams. Team Demons players and goalkeeper, when you hear your name go to the left field. Captain and forward Tenma. The others forwards are: Shindou, me *AN#1: It's Darkness*, Lightness, Tsurugi, Yuichi and Sakura." Darkness said. "That's not fair!" Kirino said. Annie was behind Kirino when he said this and he didn't know she was there...until now. "We have extra players, so get use to this." Annie said with a scarring voice. "O-O.K, A-Annie." Kirino said before running to hid behind Kairiya, his secret boyfriend. 'They're together? Hmm. Maybe I should make that potion again and give it to Kirino. Wait, what's this smell? Cat demon smell? It's coming for Kirino and Kairiya. Oh, I got it now. They did a quiz on which demon would you be born as and theirs came out cat demon. Maybe I can make another one to turn them into one. So, they can be part of the family.' Annie thought to which Blossom heard because she learned from Tenma and Annie.

'Annie, I don't mind they part being part of the family.' Blossom thought to Annie. 'Really? Thanks. I'll start it after training. Plus time here is really slow so we become stronger, faster and powerful more quickly.' Annie thought back to Blossom. 'O.K, thanks for warning me.' Blossom thought back. "Now the midfielders are: Annie, Sakuma, Sun, Moon, Blossom, Heart and Denokari. The defenders are: Gendalena, Makaunesa, Jennifer, Jenna and Yume. The goalkeeper is Yuma. Hmm? Annie?" Lightness said. "Yes?" Annie answered back. "Who's Yume and Yuma *AN#2: Yuma is from Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, but I'm not taking that character from the show. I'm just taking the name*?" Lightness asked. "Oh, they're our cousin. Their parents died in a plane crash." Tenma answered for Annie. "Oh, how many cousins do we have?" Sun asked. "20 *AN#3: No, I'm not going to add them in the story. If you want me to, PM me and I'll add them to the story and add their info to my Profile*." Blossom said. "What?!" Moon, Sakura, Darkness, Lightness, Heart and Jenna said together. "It's true. 10 of them are our biological cousins and they rest is adopted *AN#4: Aunt Rose and Uncle Johnny adopted 10 of them, Yume and Yuma are their biological children*." Annie said. "Sis, why is Sakuma part of our team?" Lightness said. "Oh, now I got it. The glow. He's the great vampire-demon soccer player king." Blossom said. "How did you know?" Sakuma asked her shocked that she found out. "Well, Annie and Tenma taught me how to read minds. I saw your memories and your ancestor showed up with his wife." Blossom said before whispering something in Sakuma's ear. (She whispered "I know about your past plus know you and Annie mated again. Be careful, Annie can tell if babies are died or not.") Sakuma blushed 5 shades red before nodding his head.

"Great. Lightness, don't you dare try and asked Sakuma what I whispered in his ear. And no, you can't asked what I whispered in his ear." Blossom said. "Fine." Lightness said as he got in his spot. "Now, who ever did not get called, is part of team Humans. Endou is captain and goalkeeper. Genda is second goalkeeper. Kidou will take over as captain if Endou is hurt. That's all. Now, let's play soccer." Tenma said. "Who's going first?" Haruna asked. "Team Humans is going first." Annie said. "Works for me. Haruna, thanks for looking after the babies for us." Genda said. "NP." Haruna said before she looked at the 7 babies in her care until the training match is over. After 5 whole hours of training, everyone is taking 30 minute break. "Man, why is time so slow here?" Kairiya said. "Annie warned me about this." Blossom said. "O.K." Kidou said. After a 30 minute break, everyone got back on the field. Everyone freaked out about Sakuma's kenshin 2 hours ago because it looks like a penguin, but it has demon wings and has a weapon that looks like Annie's weapon. The weapon's color is icy blue with the staff icy black. It has a outfit that looks like a king and has a crown to go with it, but it has demon eyes with the beak really sharp. "Man, I didn't know grow-ups can have kenshins." Genda said as he carried Endou bride like. *AN#5: They're back to normal.* "I know. How can Sakuma manage to control it? It's to strong." Endou said. He remembers how Sakuma's kenshin, Demon Penguin King Reaper manage to get pass his own kenshin, Majin Great. Even more he got hurt, broking the bone in both of his arms badly. Genda was worried about him. "Well, so much for me cooking dinner tonight, Genda. Look like you're cooking dinner." Endou told Genda. "That's O.K. I really don't mind cooking dinner. I'm glad we're taking turns cooking dinner." Genda said. "Where's Annie?" Endou asked when he saw that Annie wasn't there. "Teleported home to do something." Blossom said with knowing what Annie is doing. "Like what?" Tenma said. "Not telling." Blossom said before she called Guy to pick them up and bring them home.

With Annie...

"*signs* Done. That's two potions done. First one to give Kirino the part of a girl *AN#6: Where babies develop inside the women* and the second to turn them into demon cats *AN#7: Cat ear and tail only with cat teeth. The fur on the ear and tail will match their hair color, but they will have cat eyes that are fusion with demon eyes*. Now, how am I going to get these inside them. Maybe I can do it with my powers." Annie said before Tenma came into her room. "What are you doing, sis?" Tenma asked. "Oh, nothing. Just reading more books on potions. You may never know what can there are." Annie said. "Oh, O.K." Tenma said. After having dinner, Annie put the potions that gives a boy part of the girl inside Kirino's stomach and the other one inside both of them by splitting it for two people. 'Can't wait.' Annie thought before going to sleep. Tenma heard her thoughts and can't believe what she did.

At Kirino's house (Saturday, two days after Annie put the potions in them)...

"Mom, this is Kairiya." Kirino said. "It's nice to meet you, dear." Mrs. Kirino said. "It's nice to meet you to, ma'." Kairiya said. "Mom, we'll be in my room. Can you call when lunch is ready, please?" Kirino told his mother. "Sure, hun." Mrs. Kirino said. Kirino and Kairiya went to Kirino's room. "Whoa. Ranmaru *AN#8: Kairiya calls Kirino that when their alone*, I didn't know you had these stuff." Kairiya said. In Kirino's room, there's lots of soccer posters. "Hmm? Who's this?" Kairiya said as he points to a picture. Kirino was sad when Kairiya saw that picture. "That's...my dad." Kirino answered. "Ranmaru, are you O.K?" Kairiya asked. "Yeah, I'm O.K. It's just...I don't like my dad." Kirino said. "Why don't you like him?" Kairiya asked with confused in his voice. "He hates me because I was born with pink hair. Mom didn't mind me being born with it. Dad would hit and wound me when mom's not here. One time, he was raping me. He almost went in me if mom didn't show up and caught him. She called the cops on him, but he hit and wounded her more then he did with me. I went outside and cried. The cops showed up and saw me. They asked where my...dad was. I just pointed at the house and said two words. 'Save mom'. The cops kicked down the door and caught him with a shot gun pointed at my mom. They arrested and put him in jail for 50 years because he did rape, child abuse and murder. They pertinent that my mom die just for the third one.

It toke mom 5 months to recover in the hospital. I was in the hospital too, but for much longer than mom. It toke me 10 months to recover from what...dad did to me. Mom won't date other guys unless they take the lie test. If they lie, mom don't date them. All of them lied and mom never dated again. Mom's guy friend showed up, he was a cop and asked her to go on a date with him. She did and 4 years later, they got married. He had a wife who gave him 3 kids. She died from a rare illness. His kids were in high school and they liked me as a little brother they never had. They're all girls. When they heard that their dad is marrying my mom, they were happy. They're in Raimon College now and live in a dome. They come over on Sundays and Saturdays, even on holidays to be with me. Their dad was looking after us." Kirino said. Kairiya was shocked and hugged Kirino. "I'll never, I repeat NEVER going to let any one try and hurt or wound or rape you again! If they try, they're going to have to go through me first." Kairiya said while hugging Kirino tighter. Kirino just hugged Kairiya back and cries on Kairiya's shoulder. Kairiya let Kirino to cry on him and Kairiya lend Kirino to his bed to which Kairiya fall down with Kirino on top of him. After 30 minutes, Kirino has stopped crying and is laying on Kairiya on his bed. "Feel better, Ranmaru?" Kairiya asked. "Yeah, sorry for crying on you." Kirino said. "It's O.K. You can cry on me if you're up set about something." Kairiya said. "Is it O.K with you if we have sex? I don't want to push you if you don't want to." Kairiya said. "It's O.K, but we need to be quiet or else mom will come up and see us." Kirino said.

(**WARNING, WARNING! SEX SENCE IS COMING UP! IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ AND GO TO THE END OF THE SEX SENCE!**)

Kairiya slowly moved his head until his lips meant Kirino's lips. Kirino moaned in Kairiya's mouth to which Kairiya put his tong in Kirino's mouth. Kirino pushed Kairiya and toke off his shirt and Kairiya's shirt. Kairiya licked Kirino's nipple and Kirino moaned while Kairiya's other hand is down Kirino's pants. Kirino moans a little louder and Kairiya toke off his and Kirino's pant. Kirino pushed Kairiya down and pulled down Kairiya's underwear.

Kairiya gave Kirino a confused look, but Kirino just looked up and gave Kairiya a smile before he put Kairiya's cock in his mouth. Kirino went up and down slowly while Kairiya moans. Kirino went little faster until he had Kairiya moaning his name and brushing his hair with his hand before Kairiya cummed in Kirino's mouth. Kirino drank all of Kairiya's cum and lifted his mouth off of Kairiya's cock. Kairiya put Kirino on his back and pulled Kirino's underwear down. Kairiya put water-type hand lotion on his fingers and put one in Kirino.

Kirino moaned and Kairiya moved his finger in and out of Kirino. Kairiya put a second finger in Kirino. Kirino moaned louder that his mom could hear him. Kairiya puts the last two fingers in Kirino and stretched Kirino. Kirino moaned even more louder then before. Kairiya pulled his fingers out of Kirino and put his cock inside Kirino. Kairiya let's Kirino get use to him being inside him. Kirino gave Kairiya a nod for him to move.

Kairiya moved in and out of Kirino slowly, so he doesn't hurt him. Kirino moaned and told Kairiya to go faster. Kairiya went even faster then what Kirino told him to. Kirino was moaning like crazy and couldn't stop himself as he put his legs around Kairiya's hips and put his arms around Kairiya's neck. Kairiya kissed Kirino on the lips and Kirino moaned into Kairiya's mouth. Kairiya cummed inside while Kirino cummed on them both. Kairiya pulled out of Kirino and lay down beside him.

(**WARNING, WARNING! SEX SENCE IS OVER! IF YOU READED IT, THEN YOUR A BRAVE SOUL!**)

Kirino's mom was at the door and hearing her son have sex. She's happy that he has a lover. She walked into her son's room and found them covered in cum. She softly laughed at the site and cleaned them and put PJ's on them and let the sleep. 'I'm so happy that he has a lover even if the lover is a year younger then him.' Kirino's mom thought. 8 weeks has passed and Kirino had morning sickness for 8 weeks. Kairiya was worried sick about Kirino, went straight to Annie and slapped her in the face. "YOU GAVE HIM THE SAME POTION YOU GAVE TO TENMA AND COACH ENDOU, DIDN'T YOU?" Kairiya shouted at Annie. "What IF I did. What are you going to do? Scratch me, cat-demon?" Annie said before blue ears and tail came out of Kairiya. "Kairiya, you have a tail and two matching ears of a cat!" Tenma said. Kairiya touched his ears and tail. "Waaah! Annie, what did you do?" Kairiya said. "Nothing, just turned you into a demon. Just all." Annie said.

Everyone was quiet until..."WHAT?! YOU TURNED ME INTO A DEMON? WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Kairiya shouted at Annie. "Not just you, Kairiya. I turned Kirino into a cat-demon as well. But his more of a FEMALE then a MALE one. Oh, and I DID give him the potion that gives you a part of a girl. Be glad your going to be a FATHER and Kirino is going to be a MOTHER." Annie said before she went to Sakuma and kissed him on the cheek. "What?" Kirino said. "How? When?" Kairiya said. "I did it 8 week and 2 days ago before you came over to your Ranmaru's house. And I used my powers to put it in you guys. The female part potion is in Kirino and permanent. The cat-demon potion is in both of you. Half each. There was enough for two people." Annie said. After she said that, everyone on the team shouted: "YOU TWO ARE DATING?".

(AN#9: I'm just going to make the babies come out early because cat-demons are like cats, it's just they give birth early)

"Ranmaru, you're almost there." Kairiya told Kirino. Kirino just realized that cat-demons gives birth early. The first baby came out and started to crying for it's parents. "It's a boy." Aunt Rose said as she gives the baby boy to his father. The baby looks like Kairiya with pink high lights, but has Kirino's eyes and has cat ears and tail. "Kairiya JR is his name." Kirino said. "I agree, Ranmaru." Kairiya said. After 5 hours of Kairiya JR being born, Kirino felt the second baby coming down. "Ah!" Kirino Said. "The second baby is coming." Aunt Rose said. "I'll hold the second one for them." Tenma said. Tenma was there to help out when the babies come to the world. "O.K, Tenma. Now, Kirino. I need you push hard." Aunt Rose said. Kirino push as hard as he can. The second baby came out after Kirino push as hard as he can. "It's a boy." Aunt Rose said. She gave Tenma the baby to hold. The second baby looks like Kirino with blue high lights, but has Kairiya's eyes and has cat ear and tail. After another 5 hours of Kirino JR being born, the last one came down, but something was wrong. "Aunt Rose, what's wrong?" Tenma said as he didn't like the look on his aunt's face. "The third one, it's coming down without an abiblicord attached to it." Aunt Rose said. Kairiya and Kirino was freaking out because this never happened to a baby before. "Do I push?" Kirino asked. "Yes, you should push and after the baby is out, I need to check on the baby." Aunt Rose said. Kirino pushed the baby out within 5 seconds and Aunt Rose toke the baby to a other room.

Kirino was tired from giving birth and after 5 minutes, Aunt Rose came out with the baby. The third baby is a girl with half pink and half blue hair, her eyes are two different color: Half Kirino's and half Kairiya's, her cat ears and tail are the same as her hair. "Is she O.K?" Tenma asked for Kairiya and Kirino. "She is fine, but *Signs* she was asthma." Aunt Rose said. "Wait a minute. If she has asthma, then does that mean she can't play soccer with her brothers?" Tenma asked. "No, she can play soccer. It's just she's allergic to three things. One of them is dust, she can inhale it and be cover in it. The second one is pollen and the third one is dexadrill." Aunt Rose said. "But isn't dexadrill a type of medicine?" Kairiya asked. "Yes, but it can make people, who is allergic to it, lose wight. I'll make a asthma pump for her. I'll be their doctor for their whole lives." Aunt Rose said. Blossom told Kirino's mom everything and she aloud Blossom to adopt Kirino, her only son when she died. 30 days has pass and Kirino's mom was killed in a car crush. Kirirno's step-dad killed him-self to be with her so she won't have to deal with her (A**h***) husband in heaven (He killed him-self in jail). Kirino's three sisters are worried about Kirino and would move in with him. Blossom turned Kirino's three sisters into a cat-demon, so Kirino won't leave his family.

Kirino and his three sisters lives with the Matsukazes and Kairiya had become the third foster brother to the Matsukaze's. "Man, you guys have lots of rooms that I think me and Ranmaru need a map to know which one is our room." Kairiya said. "Don't worry about it." Lightness said. "Yeah, we know how to make it easier then you think." Darkness said. "Darkness, can you help me with the kids and our own (AN#10: Haruna gave birth 5 weeks after Annie and Tenma gave birth), please?" Haruna asked Darkness. "Sure, my sweet. Look out kids (His own: 3, and his sibling's kids), Uncle Darkness/Father is coming to the room." Darkness said before he run to where Haruna is. "He can hear her thoughts only like I can hear Aoi's thoughts only." Lightness said. "Oh. How can you make it easier to know your way around a mansion this huge?" Kirino asked. "Don't worry about it, but I do need to ask Blossom-Okaasan about it first." Lightness said before he left to ask Blossom something. "Who's are tour guild guy?" Kairiya asked. "Me." Sakuma said from behind them. Kirino turned around and freaked out while Kairiya glared at Sakuma. "What? I live here." Sakuma said. "Sakuma-Onii-chan, need a hand?" Tenma said to Sakuma. "They need to know where everything is and where their room is." Sakuma said. "I see. Maybe I can help with the tour, you know, answer their questions for you." Tenma said. "Sure. Let's go." Sakuma said. After the tour and Tenma answering Kirino's and Kairiya's question, it was dinner time. Dinner started at 6:00 P.M and ended at 9:30 P.M. "Demons sure eat a lot more then humans." Haruna said. "Haruna-san, how did you know that when you're not a demon?" Annie and Tenma shocked that Haruna knew that demons eat more then humans do. "I turned her into a demon. I finger it'll make it easier this way." Darkness said to which shocked everyone.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

0

"WHAT? YOU TURNED HER INTO A DEMON AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT TYPE SHE IS? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? SHE WON'T BEABLE TO CONTROL IT!" Annie and Tenma shouted at Darkness.

"I'm a bat-demon." Haruna said. "Blossom turned me into a demon, too. Just like Lightness turned Aoi into a demon and Sakura turned Tsurugi into a demon as well. Tenma, did you turn Shindou into a demon?" Kidou said. "Blossom-Okaasan did." Shindou said. "WHAT?!" Annie and Tenma said before they left in black and white fire. "Oh boy, here we go again." Sun said. "They do that every time." Moon said while signing. "What do you mean?" Sakuma and Shindou said. "Annie and Tenma have a habit of leaving the table like that, but teleport to hell to do combat training." Heart said. "Why do they need to do combat training?" Kurama asked. "We demons are at war." Darkness said. "With who?" Yuichi asked. "With the humans. They are focusing little kids to fight demons." Lightness said. "That's not right." Kirino said. "Yeah, but we're the only demons that can turn humans into a demon." Blossom said. "Can you turn every human in the world a demon?" Kairiya asked. "We can. but we won't." Jenna said. "What do you mean?" Tsurugi asked. "If we turn every human into a demon, we change the future for everyone." Blossom said.

At the stadium...(It's the match)

"Annie, it's so good to see you again." Nova said. "Hi, Nova. Can't wait to go up against you." Annie said. "Novaha is to busy with her **boyfriend** to come say hi to you two." Nova said with angry as he points to where Novaha and her boyfriend, Hakuowlo are. "Don't worry, I just hope they don't have a fight." Tenma said. "I've been keeping an eye on them since they started dating and no fights yet." Cordova said. "That's good to hear." Annie said. "Who's he?" Sun asked. "Oh, This is Cordova. His Nova and Novaha's cousin. He older then them by 4 years." Tenma said. Everyone got on the field and the match starts with Dark Angel Jr's kick off. Annie and Tenma stopped Nova, Novaha and Cordova easy. "You got better, you two." Novaha commented. "Thanks, let's make it another friendly match *Whispers* only for the first half. O.K?" Tenma said. "Sure." Cordova said. "Great." Annie said. "Looks like it's another friendly match." Sakuma said. "Huh?" Everyone but Annie, Tenma, Nova, Novaha and Cordova said. "Tenma asked if it could be a friendly match and Cordova said sure. So, it's a friendly match." Sakuma said. "Oh." Everyone said. After 30 minutes of the first match starting, the reef blow the whistle and ended the first half.

"Man, they're good." Kurama said. "That's not all. They are going to go all out in the second half, be prepare for it." Annie said. "You mean?" Sangoku said. "Yep, they'll show us no mercy in the second half." Tenma said. "No way. It's a friendly match, right." Kirino said. "Only for the first half, the second half is all out. Meaning they will be rough, so be prepared for it." Annie said. "I think it's best if our family members on the field. They can handle rough play." Tenma said. "Fine." Everyone said. The second half ended and Raimon won. (If anyone wants to know the moves and (if you want to use the soccer moves from my story, all of them for your story, then PM me and you can use them) who used them, I'll tell you. Annie scored the first goal with Demon Hunter Slash, Tenma scored the second one with The Devil's Fire Ball Throw Shooter, Novaha scored a goal for her team with Angel of darkness slash, Nova scored a goal for his team with Demon of light slash, Darkness and Lightness scored two goals with Angmon slash and Demgel slash, Cordova saved a goal (Fifth one) with Angel Hand V2, Jenna saved a goal with Demon Hand V8, and Annie and Tenma scored the last goal with Demon Angel Hurricane Twister Shooter and won the match.) "You guys are better then us. We need more training to beat you guys." Novaha said. "No you don't. You'll fine just the way you guys are. You don't need to do more training." Annie said. "O.K." Nova said. "We'll see you guys again in 15,000 years." Cordova said before his team mates and him left the field by a black and white light. "What does he mean?" Kurama said. "They don't died. They live on for millions and millions of years." Tenma said. "Yeah, just like us." Annie said. "WHAT?" Everyone shouted with shock. "We knew that because you told us." The mates to the Matsukaze's and the cat-demons said. "WHAT?!" Everyone shouted again with shock.

(AN#11: I'm just going to get into Chorno Stones now, but with a twist to it.)

After wining the Holy Road Tournament, everything has changed. Soccer is free to play for both girls and boys, Sector 5 is gone for good, Gouenji told his friends that he is married and shows off his wife and his two children to his friends, Tenma and Annie are helping little kids in different towns and cites in Japan how to play soccer. After 3 months of teaching little kids how to play soccer, Tenma and Annie went home and went to sleep for school the next day. The ate breakfast and went to school. "I can't wait to see everyone." Annie said. "Yeah, me too." Tenma said as they went on to the school ground. Shindou saw them and asked if they are first years. "Shindou, you don't remember me? It's Tenma, your wife. Look." Tenma said was he showed Shindou his wedding ring. Tenma then toke Shindou's hand and showed him his own wedding ring. Shindou holds his head as pain went into his head because he is remembering soccer, Tenma and Tenma's family and gave his head a shake. "T-Tenma." Shindou said. "That's right." Tenma said. Shindou hugged Tenma right away and never let him go. "I remember everything." Shindou told Tenma and Annie.

Shindou told them about a boy with pointed ears. Annie gave a silent gasp in her head. 'Sis, what is it?' Tenma tasked his sister in her head. 'I know that boy, remember what I said about traveling to the future with our powers? Well, it happen but I didn't do it. It was my powers. They wanted to show me something. Someone is trying to get rid of soccer.' Annie to her brother. 'We have to tell them. But how?' Tenma said in his mind. "Tenma , what's wrong?" Shindou asked Tenma. Tenma and Annie told Shindou their conversation. "What? We really have to tell everyone but all of our friends don't remember soccer." Shindou said. "Not quite. I know our family members went to hell to see the devil for a meeting and to do combat training." Annie said. "What about Kirino, Kairiya, Tsurugi, Yuichi, Hirito, his wife, Fubuki, his wife and Haruna? They don't remember soccer." Shindou said. "Are you kidding? *Signs* Fubuki's wife is in hell with our family, Hiroto's wife is a witch so you can't make them forget anything and she's in hell to learn more spells, both Hiroto and Fubuki are in hell with our family. So, don't worry about those four. Tsurugi and Haruna are demons, so they can't forget about soccer. Yuichi can't forget anything because I made potion that makes sure no one forgets anything. He won't become a demon until he finds a wife from hell, so he's in hell looking for a wife. Kirino and Kairiya are cat-demons and they are in hell as well." Annie said.

Tenma, Annie and Shindou went to the riverbank together. "We need to stop him." Tenma said. "Right, but how?" Shindou said. "Stop who?" A boy with pointed ears asked them. Annie turned and meet the boy from the future where her powers brought her. "Alpha." Annie said. "Annie, is that you? What are you doing here?" Alpha asked shocked in is voice. "This is my time. You know what I am, right?" Annie said to him. "Right." Alpha said. "Sis, you know him?" Tenma asked his sister. "Yes, I do know him. I was only 4 when I went to the future. I was stuck there for 1 whole year. I told Endou and Genda that I was O.K and will come back soon. They understood and waited for me to come back. Alpha here looked after me and he made sure no one saw me." Annie said. "You still have the picture, right?" Alpha asked Annie. "Yes, I do still have it. You were my own friend. How can I get rid of it when you were the one that kept me from being seen by the others in the future?" Annie said. "That's true, but why are you trying to stop me from erase soccer from the world's memory?" Alpha asked Annie. "It's not right. Lots of people like soccer. By erasing soccer, you're making people very up-set, like me and my family." Annie said.

Alpha thought for 2 minutes and realized that Annie was right. "You're right. I'll help." Alpha said. "Us too." Alpha, Tenma, Shindou and Annie heard two voices. Annie and Alpha know those voices. "Beta and Gamma? What are you two doing here?" Annie and Alpha asked at the same time. "You know them, too?" Tenma said with shock. "Yes, they found out one time and kept it a secret from everyone but Alpha." Annie said. "That's right. We want to help you guys." Gamma said. "I think ghost mixi max should come in handed in the matches you guys are going to be in to save soccer." Beta said. "O.K, then. You're on the team. I better go get our siblings. Be right back." Annie said before vanishing in black fire. Beta and Gamma was shock, but Alpha was shacking his head at it. "Annie, can't you do that when their not looking?" Alpha mumbled to him-self. "Why aren't you shocked?" Tenma asked Alpha. "Annie does that to get us out of a murder scene in the future." Alpha said. A boy with green hair showed up. "Hi, my name is Fey. Nice to meet you. *Sees Alpha, Beta and Gamma* What are you three doing here?" Fey said while in the last sentences he put venom and rage in it. "We're helping them save soccer." Alpha said. "Yeah, that's right." Beta said. "You don't need to snap at us." Gamma said. After Gamma said that, Annie showed up again in black fire with others too.

"Sorry, that toke so long. The devil won't let them go unless I win against him in a wresting match. *Laughs like she's the devil's daughter* He lost big time! He can't win against me!" Annie said with a wild, black Annie look on her face with a creepy smile on her face. "Sis, can you calm down before I have to stick Sakuma on you." Tenma said while rubbing his temples with his hands. Annie's face went pale all of a suddenly. "Y-You wouldn't, would you?" Annie said while shacking in the spot she is standing in. "Yes, I would and I will." Tenma said before he looked Annie in the eyes. His vampire-demon eyes are out and no human eyes were there any more. Beta and Gamma freaked out. "What the?" Both Beta and Gamma said. 30 demon hunters showed up and they have guns with them. "Demons, get ready to be killed!" The leader of the group said. Annie freaked out because someone said the word kill. "You're the ones who are going to be killed, not us." Annie said serious as she walked to the demon hunter group. Alpha's eyes wide with realize as to what Annie is going to do. "EVERYONE, WE NEED TO GET A WAY FROM ANNIE! NOW!" Alpha said with fear in his voice.

Everyone ran 3 feet away from Annie before she went into her grand great vampire-demon queen soccer player form with her scythe. "What is going on?" Beta said with fear in her voice. "Annie and her family are demons." Everyone turned to Alpha. "She told me she can't let them get hurt no minder what." Alpha said. "But why does sis have a crown that's for a queen?" Darkness and Lightness said. "It's because she is the first one to evolve and to protect her family more then once." Alpha said. "Damn it, sis. You weren't posse to become queen yet until you were 18 years old." Blossom said. "Huh?" Everyone turned to Blossom. "At the age of 18 royals become king or queen, Annie became queen before she turned 18 years old. That's not possible...unless." Blossom said. "Unless what?" Everyone but Alpha asked. "She's the grand great demon-vampire soccer player queen." Everyone turned to see someone no one knows. "Who are you?" Beta said. "I'm Zanark Avalonic. It's nice to meet you." Zanark said before looking to Annie. "Whoa, Annie has her hands full. (Sees one of the demon hunter's with a poison covered bullet in his shot gun) Boy, she better be careful. One of them has something that can kill her." Zanark said. "You said a word Annie hates." Tenma said with fear that Zanark will be kill by his sister. "Zanark, can you give me a hand over here?" Annie asked. "Sure thing, Annie." Zanark said before he went over to where Annie is.

"What the? Sis didn't try to kill him?" Tenma said with shock. "She can't." Alpha said. "She knows that if she kills him, then the future will change." Alpha said. "Oh. O.K." Tenma said. After 30 minutes of Annie killing demon hunters, Annie is tired and Zanark is helping Annie walk to the others. "Man, how can you still fight them when you're in a war with the humans?" Zanark said. "I have no idea." Annie said. "Huh?" Beta said. "What? You didn't know? Zanark is a rate S-criminal." Annie said. "I knew that he was." Alpha said as he helps Zanark with Annie. "WHAT?!" Everyone shouted with shock. "I think it's best if Fey and Alpha explain what's going on." Sakuma said. Fey and Alpha toke turns explaining everything. "O.K. That explains a lot. How are we going to stop them?" Endou said. "I know how to stop them." A blue bear showed up. "AHHHHH! IT'S A TALKING BLUE TEDDY BEAR!" Darkness and Lightness said. "KAWII!" Annie said before she pick it up and hugged it tightly. "Huh?" Beta and Gamma said. "She likes cute, furry and fizzy things." Sakuma explained to Beta and Gamma. "Oh." Beta and Gamma said. "CAN SOMEONE TELL HER TO LET ME GO!" Wonderbot shouted. "No can do and no way. Once Annie gets a hold of something she likes, she doesn't let go. Plus I don't want to be murdered by her." Sakuma explained to Wonderbot. "WHAT?!" Wonderbot shouted. After 5 hours of trying (Fey, Beta and Gamma were the ones who were trying) to get Annie to let go of Wonderbot, Alpha did something no one thought of. "Annie, look at what I got for you." Alpha has a stuff blue teddy bear that looks like Wonderbot.

After about 5 seconds, "KAWII! THANKS, ALPHA!" Annie said as she hugs her new toy. "Where did you get that teddy bear?" Sakuma asked. "The future. They have them, this one is just a stuff version of Wonderbot." Alpha said. "Oh, O.K then." Sakuma said. "She moved so fast that I didn't see her move at all." Fey said as he checks on Wonderbot who is on the ground. "She's a demon-vampire soccer player queen with a scythe for a weapon." Sakuma explained to Fey. Fey's expression were shock and fear plus the color is drained from his face. "Is Fey O.K?" Kirino asked. "Don't worry, Fey has fear to demons because he got attacked by a couple of demons when he was little." Wonderbot said. Fey was holding Wonderbot, like a child would with their favorite toy, to his chest. "Fey, we don't hurt humans unless they are demon hunters. O.K?" Blossom said to Fey like he was her own child. Fey nods to Blossom like she was his own mother. "O.K, now that's over. Wonderbot how can we stop them?" Sakuma asked. " We need to asked Master D, he knows something." Wonderbot said serious. "Where do we find him.?" Tenma said. "I think I know." Annie said. Everyone turned to her. "Plus I know who he is, too." Annie said.

"WHAT? WHO IS HE?" Wonderbot said before Annie being to glow blue. When she opened her eyes, they were the same color she's glowing. She holds her palm out and a blue beam hits the ground and shows a old man in bed. "Grandpa? Grandpa is Master D?" Endou said. "Hmm. If he's Master D, then we need to hurry to him." Wonderbot said. "But he's died last year. I want to see him three weeks before he died." Endou said. The blue beam vanishing and Annie stopped glowing blue plus her eyes are back to normal. She collapse on the sand and Zanark picked up Annie. Zanark gave Annie to Sakuma while Alpha gave Annie her teddy bear. She smiles in her sleep when Alpha gives her the teddy bear. Alpha, Zanark and Sakuma smiles at her. "I think I know what era that was." Wonderbot said. "Let's go then." Fey said as he went on the Inazuma bus. Once everyone was in, The bus went up and changed. They went to Master D's era. "Where do you think he is?" Wonderbot said. "Why don't we fellow Annie? She buy 1 bouquet of flowers for him." Zanark said as he points to Annie walking to the hospital with flowers in her hands. "Fine." Wonderbot said. They followed Annie until they were inside a hospital. Everyone saw Annie go straight to the counter. "Pardon me." Annie said to the counter women. "Yes, how may I help you?" The counter women said. "Me and my friends plus family members would like to see someone, pleases?" Annie said. "Who is it you would like to see?" The counter women asked. "Endou Daisuke, please." Annie said. "O.K, let me check how many are aloud to enter the room." The Counter women said. "But can you let us all go in, please?" Annie's body glowed a bright yellow color and the counter women's eyes glowed yellow as well. "I don't see why not." The count women said. "Thank you very much." Annie said and she turned to her friends and family. "We can go in to see him." Annie said as she stopped glowing yellow.

"What did you do to her?" Kirino asked. "I just hypnoses her to let all of us go see Daisuke-san." Annie said. "Oh, O.K. But Endou could of done it through." Fey said. "Let's go" Annie said. Fey hid behind Alpha and Zanark because Annie was angry. "What's wrong, Fey?" Zanark asked as he rubs Fey's back. "Annie is glowing red." Fey said and true to his words Annie was glowing red. "Oh boy, here we go again." Moon and Sun said. "I got it." Sakuma said before he went to Annie and told her something. "O.K." Annie has stopped glowing red and is now glowing orange. "What did he say?" Alpha asked. "He said he'll do whatever she wants and buy anything she wants." Tenma said. "Oh." Beta said. "I hope he has a lot of money to make her happy." Gamma said. "Sakuma is rich, just like us." Tenma said. "What?" Beta said. "It's true and Kidou is rich, too." Sakura said. "Man, sometimes I wish I was rich." Gamma said. "Me, too." Beta said. "Let's get going before sis gets angry again." Tenma said. Everyone went to Daisuke's room and hocked on the door. "Come in." Daisuke said. Everyone went in the room. "I don't think all of you will fit." Daisuke said before Annie and Tenma glowed brown and changed the room to fit 40 people. "Whoa, I heard of demon-vampire's but never saw one before. Glad I did." Daisuke said. "Grandpa, can you tell us something?" Endou asked. "Like what?" Daisuke said. "Something like Legendary soccer players in different times." Annie said. "Well, I do like telling stories. I read stories to kids here from books." Daisuke said. "Something not right." Alpha said. "Yeah, you're right." Beta said. "They should of sent someone to stop us." Gamma said. Annie knew what they were talking about. A beam of light showed up and Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Annie and Zanark plus Fey with Wonderbot went to see what it was. "Alpha, why did you betray us?" Some boy told Alpha. "Einamu, what are you doing here?" Annie asked him. "Annie, this doesn't consume you." Einamu said as he kicks a soccer ball at her and it wounded her badly.

"ANNIE!" Alpha, Beta, Gamma and Zanark said as they ran to her. "Are you O.K?" Alpha asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Annie said as she tries to get up. "Don't forces yourself. You could hurt yourself even more." Beta said as she stops Annie from getting up on her legs. "I agree with Beta. Don't forces yourself." Gamma said. Alpha helped Annie up and let her hold on to him for balance. "Why would you do that? She's royalty and you don't hurt royalty." Zanark said to Einamu with angry in his voice. "I don't care. She brainwashed captain and I want him back." Einamu said. "Brainwashed?" Alpha said before... "BRAINWASHED? SHE DIDN'T BRAINWASHED ME! SHE MADE ME REALIZED THAT ERAESING SOCCER WILL MAKE PEOPLE UPSET! NOW YOU BETTER SAY YOUR SORRY BEFORE HER HUSBAND COMES HERE AND KILLS YOU HIMSELF!" Alpha shouted at Einamu with angry and rage. "She's married?" Einamu said with shock. "Plus she's a mother to 4 kids." Sakuma said as he walked to them with his hands in his pant pockets while he's looking at Einamu with angry and rage plus his vampire-demon eyes are out, but is not shouting at Einamu. "WHAT?" Einamu said with shock and fear in his voice. "She's a mother to 4 kids. Now say your sorry because she's 5 months pregnant with triplets." Sakuma said with angry and rage still being in his voice. Alpha, Beta, Gama, Fey and Zanark were freaking out because if Annie is pregnant, then the babies are died. "Their fine." Annie said. Alpha looked to Annie. "I know if the babies are died or not." Annie said before she pass out. "We need to lay her down on something." Zanark said. Alpha was walking away with Annie and he put her down on the grass near the soccer field. Alpha glowed purple and a mega huge big purple furry teddy bear bed showed up under Annie. Annie was smiling and there was a purple blanket to put on top of her. "Alpha, how did you do that?" Fey asked. "Annie turned me into a demon, so I can do this and come see her whenever I want." Alpha said before he stopped glowing purple and put the blanket on Annie.

"I want to be a demon." Zanark said. "Me too." Beta said. "Me three." Gamma said. "Blossom can do that." Sakuma said before Gamma, Beta and Zanark ran to Blossom for her to turn them into a demon. "Fey, would you want to become a demon?" Sakuma asked Fey like he was his little brother. "I don't know. I hate demons. They tried to kill me one time." Fey said. "Don't worry about it. I'm a demon and I don't like hurting people. I may get mad and be in rage, but I'm in control of it." Sakuma said. Fey looked at Sakuma and saw demon eyes, not human. Sakuma moved faster than Fey could blink. Fey's eyes widened when he saw Sakuma in his demon form, but Sakuma was holding him to his chest. "Tss." Sakuma said before some blood came out of his mouth. "S-Sakuma, why did you save me?" Fey asked. "You're like a little brother to me and I won't let my family get hurt." Sakuma said as he stood up with Fey still in his arms. Fey was shock that Sakuma thinks of him as a little brother and would protect him. Sakuma turned and looked at Einamu. "Don't you dare try to do that again or else I'll have to call my pet." Sakuma said before Einamu kicked another soccer ball at Sakuma and wounded him badly. Sakuma went backwards and then landed on his chest and Fey fall down on the ground by Sakuma. "Sakuma!" Fey said as he runs to him. "Fey, get out of here." Sakuma said. "NO! I'M NOT LEAVING YOU HERE! YOU PROTECTED ME AND I NEVER THANKED YOU BECAUSE OF MY FEAR OF DEMONS, BUT THAT'S ABOUT TO CHANGING!" Fey shouted. Alpha knew what this mean, Fey is going to turn him-self into a demon. Einamu shooted another soccer ball and this time aiming at Fey who is in front of Sakuma. "Fey, move!" Sakuma said with fear in his voice because Fey is going to get hurt.

"No, all my life I wanted to be a Rabbit or a Bunny demon. But demons attacked me and I got scared of them. But when you protected me, my fear for them is gone. Now, it's mine turn to protect you." Fey said before he glowed green. "What?" Einamu said before he stepped back. "What's happening?" Fey asked him-self. "You're turning into a demon. You wanted to protect Sakuma even if it means you getting hurt." Alpha said. Fey looked to Einamu and closed his eyes. Fey glowed a even more brighter greener color to which blinded everyone. "Fey?" Sakuma said with shock. Fey is a mixer of Rabbit demon and Bunny demon, he has one eye that's a Rabbit (light Blue) and one eye that's a Bunny (light Green). Fey has ears (half green and half blue) like a Bunny and has a tail (It's green) like a Rabbit. Fey stop the shoot with his leg and shoot it back at Einamu to whom got even more wounded than Sakuma. "Sakuma-Onii-chan, are you O.K?" Tenma asked Sakuma. "I'm fine, Fey saved me." Sakuma said. Everyone turned to Fey and freaked out. "FEY, YOU'RE A DEMON!" Wonderbot said. "I know. I became one as I saved Sakuma." Fey said. "He's a mix." Blossom said. "Huh? Mix?" Darkness asked. "He's half Rabbit demon and half Bunny demon." Blossom said.

After the match with Alpha's old teammates, Daisuke and Endou turning into Chorno Stone, Annie trying to killed Einamu for hurting her Sakuma, Alpha trying to stop Beta and Gamma's fight, Tenma trying to stop Annie from killing Einamu and Fey holding on to Daisuke's book from the future, Daisuke told everyone about Legendary Eleven. "There's only eleven and we have extra, what do we do?" Fey said. "Our family could leave." Annie and Tenma said. "Huh?" Wonderbot said. "It's true. If we leave, then there is a chance you guys can win." Blossom said. "Right." Darkness and Lightness said. "I pick who's leaving." Sakuma said. "Why should you do it?" Genda asked. "I'm part of their family and I'm not leaving my wife." Sakuma said. "Then I'm staying because my wife was turned into a Chorno Stone." Genda said. "Fine. The people who are leaving are: Darkness, Lightness, Jenna, Zarikenkarai, Denokari, Jennifer, Moon, Sun, Blossom, Gendanela and Makaunesa." Sakuma said. "But what about their mates?" Sakura asked. "Their mates are welcome to leave with them." Annie said. "Blossom-Okaasan, can you look after the little ones for us?" Tenma asked. "Of course I'll look after the little ones." Blossom said. A light showed up and a girl came out of it. "Hi, my name is Kinako Nanobana. Nice to meet you." Kinako said. "Huh?" Annie said before her eyes wide. "What's wrong?" Beta asked. "She's...She's a Bunny demon and is Fey's mother." Annie said. Kinako's eyes wides at Annie said. "How did you know?" Kinako said with shock in her voice. "My mother?" Fey said with shock. "Yes, she's your mother. The younger version of her. After she gave birth to you Fey, she died." Annie said. "She right. I married Asurei Rune who is a Rabbit demon, your father and he left because if they knew he has a son, he'll lose his job." Kinako said. Fey ran to Kinako and hugged her tightly. "Mother." Fey said while crying. Kinako hugged Fey back.

After Annie and Tenma's family members plus Yuichi and their mates plus Tsurugi's and Yuichi's (AN#12: Yuri (Lily) is Yuichi's mate, a flower demon. She's in control of flowers and nature) went back to their time, Wonderbot toke them to the first one of the legendary eleven. "How did you know this one of their times?" Daisuke asked. "Me." Annie said. "Me and Annie can time traveling with our powers so we've been here before." Tenma said. Everyone's eyes wides with shock. "WHAT?" Everyone shouted. "It's true." Sakuma said. "Why aren't you freaking out?" Tsurugi asked. "Because they have a habit of showing me their past and what they did." Sakuma said. Everyone got off the bus and Wonderbot changed their cloth. "This way everyone here in this era thinks we're from this time." Wonderbot said. "But why is Annie, Tenma, Shindou and Sakuma look like royalty, Alpha and Beta look like servants, Gamma and Zanark look like their bodyguards?" Fey asked. "Me and Tenma are queen and king in hell, Sakuma and Shindou are our mates, as in husbands, Alpha chooses to be our servant, Beta chooses to be our caretaker, Gamma and Zanark chooses to be our bodyguards." Annie said. "They have a choose?" Kinako asked. "Yes, we do." Zanark said. "O.K, then." Fey said. "Waah! Annie, let me go!" Wonderbot said. "No, you need to pretend to be a stuff teddy bear so no one can destroy you or thing you have a evil spirit in you." Annie said as she walks away with Beta and Sakuma plus Zanark down to the village. "Let's follow them." Tenma said. Everyone was in the village and saw two people taking off with a kid warped in something.

Tenma toke a two rocks, that's a same size of a soccer ball, and kicked it at the two men at their heads. The men dropped the boy who ran to them for safety. "How dare you trow a rocks at us!" One of them said. "Yeah, you pay for that!" The second one said. Annie stepped forward and opened her eyes, to which is glowing yellow. "Don't you dare try and kill us." "Don't try and kill you." "Put you weapons down and lay on your back." "Put our weapons down and lay on our backs." After they did that, a men showed up on a horse and saw the two men listening to a little girl. He came off the horse and walked forwards to Annie. "How did you do that?" The man asked. Annie turned to him and he looked into her eyes and couldn't look away. "Who are you?" "I'm Oda Nobunaga." Nobunaga said. " Why are you here?" "I'm here because of the Cherry Blossom Festival." Nobunaga said. Annie closed her eyes and Nobunaga isn't under her spell anymore. He gave his head a shake and looked to see Annie walking away from him to other people. "Don't worry, little one. They aren't going to hurt you anymore." Annie said to the little boy. "Thank you ma'." The little boy said before he ran to his mother who was near by.

"How did you?" Nobunaga was confuse on what happened. "I controlled you and those men. Those two tried to kidnap the little boy and Tenma saved him. I just told them what to do under my control. You were the same because we didn't know you and we didn't know if you would hurt us or not." Annie said as she turned around and looked him in the eyes. "Your eyes were yellow, but now their blue." Nobunaga said. "That's my power. I have more than one of them." Annie said. Nobunaga was shocked at what he heard of the little girl. "But your just a little girl." Nobunaga said. "Waah! You didn't just...Sis, don't you dare!" Tenma said. Nobunaga turned to Annie and saw her glowing red plus her eyes were red. "*Gulps*" Nobunaga said. "I'm not a little girl, I'm 12 years old and you think I'm a little girl?!" Annie said. "I'm sorry. I d-d-didn't mean to. It's just you look like a little girl." Nobunaga said. "Ma' lady, I think you should calm down." Beta said as if she's Annie's caretaker. Oh wait, Beta is Annie's caretaker plus Annie did calmed down. "Ma' lady?" Nobunaga said with confuse in his voice. "She's royalty, I'm her caretaker. Where she goes, I go." Beta said. Nobunaga just freaked out there and now. He just call a princess a 'little girl'. He went on one kneel and bowed his head. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were royalty. If I knew, I wouldn't have called you little girl. Forgive me, Annie-hime." Nobunaga said. Annie said shock. No one called her princess, not even her servants in hell called her princess, but this mad dared to call her princess.

"You're forgive, but you must bring us with you when you go to the Cherry Blossom Festival." Annie said. "Yes, Annie-hime. Guards, get them horse. Their coming with us." Nobunaga commanded his guards. The guards showed up 5 minutes later with horses for Annie and her comrades to ride on. Sakuma helped Annie on to her horse and got on his. "Why must we bring them with us, Lord Nobunaga?" One of the guards said. "I called Annie a little girl when she is a princess. I must do what she says or else I'll lose my title as lord." Nobunaga said. The guards freaked out. "A princess?! We'll do what she tells us to do as well." The guards said at the same time. Annie and her friends saw people bowing to Nobunaga and a women held out a rice cakes, to which he said they're great and asked her to make more for the festival, and she smiled at him. Annie saw a kind person in him, Shindou knows he needs his aura, Tenma knows he needs to help Shindou with his training. "Annie-hime, I hope you don't mind telling me more about your-self." Nobunaga said to Annie. "I'm sorry, but ma' lady don't tell people about herself." Beta said. "Beta, if he wants to know about me, then he may know more about me." Annie said.

Nobunaga waited for Annie to stop talking to her caretaking. "Where to beging? Well, me and my silbings were born outside the place to proctect us from anyone who may try and take us. Blossom was the first one to be born, she has a motherly narture to us. The second oldiest is Yuichi, our forster brother, he lost his parents to murders, the third oldiest is Jenna Yamada Matsukaze, who is our cousin, we found out when she came to us to get away from her father who likes to hurt her. Gendalena is a friend, but we see her as a sister, she's 15 years old. She likes to make people laugh and she knows how to cheer you up. Then there's Darkness and Lightness, their twins and are the same age as Gendalena, they like to prank people. There's our adopted brother, Denokari, who is 14 years old. There's Jennifer, who is our cousin and is 13 years old, there are some of our silbings that are the same age as me and Tenma, his one of three from my twin silbings. The others three are: Sun, Moon and Sakura, their 12 like me and Tenma. There's Makaunesa, she's 12 as well. She's me and Tenma's twin cousin. There's Tsurugi, our second forster brother and Sakura's husband, his Yuichi's little brother. Then there's Heart, our other cousin and she's 11 years old. There's Yume and Yuma, who are our cousins and their twins that are 10 years old. The last two are our little silbings, Lurike and Zarikenkarai, their twin silbings, 8 years old and the youngest out of us all." Annie said. "That's a lot of family memebers you have. What about your parents?" Nobunaga said. Annie was qiute for 3 minutes until she spoke. "Me and my silbings, but Denokari, Lurike and Zarikankarai, saw our parents be viciously bloody murdered in front of us." Annie said with saddens in her voice. "I'm sorry to bring that up." Nobunaga said with hurtness in his voice because he brought something up that is bad memberies for her and her family. "It's O.K, we're use to people asking about our family." Annie said with a sad smile on her face. "You don't have to continuoe to tell me about yourself." Nobunaga said. "No, it's O.k." Annie said. "I think you need a place to sleep in." Nobunaga said. "We'll be O.K. I can make a place for us." Annie said. "No, you'll be staying with me and I don't want you to get hurt." Nobunaga said. "Very well. You win." Annie said with a smile and her eyes were cloesed.

"Ma' lord?" Everyone saw a women coming towards them. "Yes, how can I help you?" Nobunaga asked. "I was wondering if the kids with you are your own? People were talking about it." The women said. "I'm sorry for answering for Nobunaga, but we're not his kids. We're only with him for the Cherry Blossom Festival." Annie said. "Oh, I see. I'll tell the others about this. Every women in the village wants to have his child." The women said before she bowed and left. Nobunaga's eyes wide because every women wants to have his child. "Ma' lord Nobunaga, I think you should pick a wife to stop the other woman from acttaking you to have your child." Annie said. "You're right, but which one? I never thought of marrage before." Nobunaga said. "Maybe I can help. I can find a women who is kind hearted, caring, lovely and has a big heart for you if you like." Tenma said. "I don't mind but how can you do that?" Nobunaga said. Tenma closed his eyes and he glowed light green. After glowing light green for 5 minutes, Tenma stopped glowing. "She'll be here in 30 seconds." Tenma said before a women showed up. Nobunaga was shock on how Tenma can do that. "Ma' lord, I don't know why but I heard a voice of a little boy's in my head that told me to come to you." The women said. "Maybe the boy wants you to be with Lord Nobunaga. He's lonely and doesn't have any one to be there with him. Plus he wants to have a wife who is kind hearted, caring, lovely and has a big heart." Annie said. "Why, that's what I have." The women said. "Would you like to come to the festival with me?" Nobunaga asked the women. "Why ma' lord, I love to." The women said as she toke his hand. Nobunaga put the women on his horse in front of him.'Nice one, Tenma.' Shindou thought to Tenma. 'Thanks, Takuto-kin.' Tenma thought back.

Everyone saw a mansion but it was ancient one. "Wow, it's so huge." Fey said. "It's where I will be staying." Nobunaga said. "Is there any exart rooms for us, ma' lord?" Annie asked. "There is. Please, this way." Nobunaga said with the women, that Tenma brought to him, by his side. 'Look like they're in love with each other.' Annie told Tenma. 'You're right, sis.' Tenma said. The Cherry Blossom Festival is in 5 weeks, so Annie and Tenma used their powers to help out. Annie made the stage while Tenma made the table and made the mats for Nobunaga and his finceesa to down on. Annie gronwed 4 cherry blossom trees behind Nobunaga and his finceesa's table while Tenma made the stage a lot bigger by exspaining it by 5,000 feet x 2,000 feet. They removed the other trees and bushies and put them in the forest to grow and exspain the area for the festival. Tenma and Annie made a stand for the people who'll be playing the music for the festival. Nobunaga was shocked on how Annie and Tenma could make the stuff for the festival so much better then any one esle. "I'm shocked on how you guys can do this in only 5 hours." Nobunaga said to Annie and Tenma. "We can do more then that. Just wait and see." Annie and Tenma said together. "I can't wait and see what esle you guys can do." Nobunaga said. Annie and Tenma finished the festival in only 4 and a half weeks plus still have more stuff for the festvial. "How can they make the place so better?" Sarah, Nobunaga's finceesa asked her fincee. "I don't know, but I like it." Nobunaga said. It was the festival day and everyone saw what Annie and Tenma did. Everyone was talking about it. "Nobunaga and Sarah, this way please." Annie said. Nobunaga and Sarah followed Annie to their sits. "You got the front sits. Please enjoy." Annie said before leaving the couple alone.

Nobunaga and his finceesa was shock on every show they saw from the people in the village. Annie and Tenma went on the stage with Sakuma and Shindou, who have flutes in their hands. "Nobunaga, this is for you and your finceesa. Hope you live for many of years." Annie and Tenma said before Sakuma and Shindou started to play the flutes. Annie and Tenma started to dance then they started to sing a song no one has every heard of before.

(They're singing it together)

Our Hero, our Hero, claims a warrior's heart  
>I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes<br>With a Voice wielding power of the ancient Nord art  
>Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes<p>

It's an end to the evil of all Skyrim's foes  
>Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes<br>For the darkness has passed and the legend yet grows  
>You'll know, you'll know, the Dragonborn's come<p>

(Sons of Skyrim)

Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin  
>Naal ok zin los vahriin<br>Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal  
>Ahrk fin norok paal graan<br>Fod nust hon zindro zaan  
>Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal<p>

(They repeated it 3 times then Annie ended it)

"I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes." Annie finished the song. Everyone was shocked and Nobunaga was even more shocked then ever. Annie, Tenma, Sakuma and Shindou left the stage after bowing to everyone. A dragon showed up and Annie ran to it. "Dovahkiin!" Annie said as she hugs the dragon. Dovahkiin is a big long dragon, has night sky color with little yellow star shapes on it's body, has sharp nails, the eyes are psy qualia color and there is a salded on it's back. "You know this dragon, Annie-hime?" Nobunaga asked. "I know Dovahkiin since I was a new born baby because I'm his choosing one and he won't listing to anyone but me. He likes to be protect me a lot when danger is near. Like." Annie said. "Like what?" Nobunaga asked. "Right now. Dovahkiin, you know what to do, right?" Annie said before Dovahkiin shot a fire ball at Einamu, who was hiding in the forest, who tried to shot a soccer ball at her. "You dare to shot a soccer ball at Annie-hime? Guards, get him and don't let him leave your site!" Nobunaga said. 10 days went by and things changed. The guards can't find him, the festival went on for 6 days, Annie and Tenma told Nobunaga about the future and how it became beautiful, Sakuma, Tsurugi and Alpha are helping Shindou with his training, Fey and Kinako were telling each other about them-self, Wonderbot had to pretend to be a stuff teddy bear when he's around Nobunaga and his wife. Nobunaga and Sarah got married on the same day of the festival thanks to Annie and Tenma, Beta and Gamma plus Zanark are looking after Sakuma and Shindou, Annie and Tenma somehow got blasted in a very, very tall tree and Alpha, Gamma, Beta, Zanark and Fey are freaking out. "Annie and Tenma, get down this instant!" They're sitting up on a tree branch from where their brothers sent them and blasted them into the tree. "So you want us to jump?!" Annie and Tenma said. "No!" Beta, Gamma and Zanark plus Fey screams just as they leaps down only to have their power activate and allow them to levitate before kissing the ground. "Now if you excuse us, we have to get back at Lightness and Darkness for blasting us up there." Tenma and Annie said as they ends their levitation before storming up to Darkness and Lightness's hiding place. Annie and Tenma beated them up until Blossom came and got them.

"Annie-hime, can you tell me what his name means?" Nobunaga asked before he pointed at Dovahkiin. "Sis, doesn't Dovahkiin mean dragon kin?" Tenma asked. "It does not mean 'dragon kin'. Dovahkiin is literally Dragonborn, though when seen as Dov Ah Kiin, it means Dragon Hunter Child. In the dragon language, the word Fron means kin/related. So, if you were to rename the Dragonborn to Dragonkin, you would say Dovahfron. Just because two words look similar doesn't mean that they are, and that's before you are looking across different languages. To assume that because a word looks/sounds similar to another without double checking in anyway will lead to mistranslations and confusion. Just because people created the language doesn't mean that people get to be sloppy about translations. Both the language and the people could have told you that the dragon Kiin has nothing to do with the English Kin. Your point, while correct in the sense that yes, the Dovahkiin is sort of a dragon kin, was based off of incorrect evidence. It was uneducated and based off of superficial things like tenuous connections between two languages whose peoples see the world in vastly different ways, and who have very little in common (humans and dragons). If you wanted to say that the Dovahkiin was a dragon kin, then you should have referenced the fact that the hero was blessed by Akatosh with the dragon blood, and even the soul of a dragon, making the Dovahkiin a dragon who walks as a mortal, if you wanted to interpret that way. It's shown in other ways as well - the Greybeards calling you 'Ysmir, the Dragon of The North,' which is what they called Tiber Septim when he went to them (the Septim line, of course, famous for the dragon blood), as well as the title 'Stormcrown,' which was also given to both Tiber Septim and the Dovahkiin." Annie said.

Both Nobunaga and Tenma was shocked at what Annie told them. "But, why that name?" Tenma asked. "He wanted it to be his name. I can hear his thoughts and he can hear mine. Oh, and he can block people from killing me with his magic." Annie said before she went on Dovahkiin's salded and went for a ride in the sky. Sakuma was walking around when he found a dragon wounded. Sakuma went to the dragon and felt like he knew the dragon his whole life. "Dov ah kiin? Is that you?" Sakuma asked the dragon and the dragon lifed her head until it was on Sakuma's lap. "It is you. What happened?" Sakuma said. 'I was attacked by dragon hunters. I want to live to be with my choosing one.' Dov ah kiin said to Sakuma. "My wife have a dragon and it's a male." Sakuma said before Dov ah kiin glowed icey blue. Dov ah kiin stopped glowing and was back on her legs. 'Let's go see your wife. I want to meet her.' Dov ah kiin said to Sakuma before he went on her back and Dov ah kiin toke off.

Annie saw Sakuma on a dragon which is heading for them. 'Dov ah kiin?' Dovahkiin said. 'Dovahkiin? It is you!' Dov ah kiin said befor she rubbed her head with Dovahkiin's own head. "Looks like there mates, but got taking away from each other." Sakuma said. "I agree with you, Sakuma-kun." Annie said. 'So you're Sakuma's wife? You're to young to be a wife, but I can sence a lot of power from you that is the same level as my choosing one.' Dov ah kiin said. "Really? I didn't know dragons can do that. Sence power level, I mean." Annie said. Both Annie and Sakuma let their dragons mate in a cave while they go for a walk in the forest. "How did you find her?" Annie asked. "I was walking and found her wounded. She said it was from dragon hunters. I felt like I knew her my whole life. I guesse my ancestor was her choosing one. Like Dovahkiin was your ancestor's dragon before." Sakuma said. "You're right. He told me my ancestor was his first choosing one before me." Annie said. 'We're done, Annie-sama. Where are you?' Dovahkiin asked. "We're in the forest. We thought to leave you two alone and not to make you feel like you were being watch." Annie said. 'We're coming to get you. There's demon and dragon hunters in the forest.' Dov ah kiin said. "O.K." Sakuma said. Dovahkiin and Dov ah kiin showed up after Sakuma said O.K. They toke off so the demon and the dragon hunters don't finde them.

Night came and everyone was asleep. Annie and Tenma are asleep with their husbands plus Dovahkiin and Dov ah kiin are asleep outside by Annie and Sakuma's room. Einamu showed up at night but only to talk to Alpha, to which is still awake. "Why try and hurt her again, Einamu? Why can't you leave her alone?" Alpha said as if he knew Einamu was there. "I want you back." Einamu said as he came out of his hiding spot. "I can't go back. I just can't." Alpha said. "Why can't you come back? I miss you. Everyone on the team miss you. It's not the same without you." Einamu said as he sits beside Alpha. "They won't let me come back and you know who I'm talking about. They won't let traitors back that easies." Alpha said. Einamu knows who they are, they're the ones who gave Alpha the order to eares soccer. "I know but what if you can hid and I can make sure they don't find you?" Einamu said. Alpha just shock his head before looking at Einamu and gave him a sad look. "I wish I could let that happen." Alpha said before he kissed Einamu on the lips. Einamu was shocked, but kissed back. Alpha went on top of Einamu and kissed is neck to which he got a moan from Einamu. "Please, just for tonight, be with me." Alpha said to Einamu. Einamu just nodded his head for a yes before Alpha kissed him on the lips again.

**(WARNING, WARNING! YOU'RE ENTERING A SEX SENCE! IF YOU DON'T LOOK YAOI, PLEASE SKIP THIS SEX SENCE! WARNING, WARNING!)**

Alpha kissed Einamu on the neck again before he moved Einamu's clothing off and kissed Einamu's chest. Einamu moaned when Alpha toke one of his nipples in his mouth. Alpha sucked on Einamu's nipple before he moved down to his cock and gave it a lick. Einamu moaned when Alpha toke his cock in his mouth. Alpha went up and down on Einamu's cock until Einamu cummed in his mouth. Alpha pulled his mouth off of Einamu's cock and sucked on his figers until they were wet. Alpha put one of his figers to Einamu's bum and put one inside Einamu. Einamu moaned when Alpha put the other two figers in and Alpha started scissoring to prepair Einamu before he enters him.

Einamu moaned when Alpha strocked his cock, but Einamu moaned even lounder when Alpha start to suck on one of his nipples. Alpha pulled his figers out of Einamu, whom moaned from the lose touchness, and he pulled his own clothing off before he strocked his own cock to get it hard. Alpha entered Einamu and letted him get use to him being inside him before he moves. Einamu told Alpha it was O.K to move, to which Alpha moved slowly as to not wanting to hurt him. Einamu told Alpha to go faster and Alpha went faster then what Einamu asked him to do.

Einamu was lose in his own world where there's no one but him and Alpha in a flower medow with birds singing their songs and the wind was blowing gently. Alpha was smiling at him and went him to lay on his lap to take a nap. Einamu broke from his world when he felt he was cloes to cumming, Alpha was cloes to cumming him-self. "Al-Alpha, cum inside me. I don't want you to get yelled at for dirting the floors." Einamu told Alpha. "Alright, I'll pour a lot inside you." Alpha said before he cummed inside Einamu, pouring a lot inside him. Einamu moaned when Alpha cummed inside him while he cummed on them both. Alpha kissed Einamu before he pulled his cock out of Einamu's bum.

**(WARNING, WARNING! YOU'RE EXITING A SEX SENCE! WARNING, WARNING!)**

Alpha aloud Einamu to sleep on him until morning. Einamu fall asleep on Alpha while Alpha laid on his back looking outside the door to outside and seeing the stars in the night sky. "I wish I can go back, but I can't. I betray my team mates. Even if they want me back, they won't let it happen. Einamu, I know you love me but I can't love you like you love me. I can only love you like a brother. This is all I can do for you. Please forgive me." Alpha said as he put a blanket on Einamu before falling to sleep. Einamu heard everything that Alpha said. 10 minutes has passed and Alpha was in a deep sleep. "Alpha, I don't hate you. I don't mine if you love me as a brother only. Who ever you fall in love with, hope they nice to you. I don't want to see you get hurt. Not again like **she **did." Einamu said as he remembered Alpha crying because his girlfriend, Kuso Kalos dumped him for another man, one that's 3 years older than her. Einamu was the only one who saw Alpha cry and kept it since then. Morning came and Alpha saw Einamu dressed and was waiting for Alpha to wake up before he left. "I'm leaving now, but I'll miss you. Hope we can still be friends, Alpha-onii-chan." Einamu said before he kissed Alpha on the cheek and lift the place. Alpha was shocked that Einamu called him onii-chan, but how did he know that he loved him only as a brother. "He wasn't fully asleep, Alpha." Alpha turned to see Annie, Beta, Gamma, Zanark, Fey, Tenma and Sakuma were at the door. "He heard everything you said. He kept your deep dark secret since then. I don't know what can of secret, but he kept it and he did a good job of hiding it from everyone." Annie said. "So, that's why he called me 'Alpha-onii-chan'. I can't love him like he loves me. I love him only as a brother. I'm glad he doesn't hate me." Alpha said. "Beta and Gamma, don't you two have something to say to Alpha?" Zanark said to them.

Alpha was confuses as to what Zanark was talking about. Beta and Gamma was blushing red. "We're...We're..." Gamma tried to tell Alpha that they love him, but Beta beat him to it. "WE'RE IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Beta shouted with her eyes close. Alpha was shocked that those two are in love with him. "You were the only one who can stop their argument and the only one who can calm them down." Tenma said. "They never knew someone who can do that, so they fall in love with you since you stopped their every first argument. They just kept it until now." Annie said. Alpha looked to Beta and Gamma before he tied the blanket to his waist and got up. Alpha walked to Beta and Gamma before he hugged them. "I'm in love with you guys as well." Alpha said before Beta and Gamma hugged Alpha back. Annie, Zanark, Tenma and Sakuma left the three alone and went to breastfeast without them. When they showed up, everyone who was there gave them looks. "What was with the shouting, Annie-hime?" Nobunaga asked. "Oh, nothing. Just two people shouted that they love their crush. It's best to leave them alone." Annie said before she site on a mat with Sakuma beside her. A letter showed up and Nobunaga read it out loud for everyone to hear it. Before he read it, Beta, Gamma and Alpha showed up just in time to hear the letter.

Dear Nobunaga,

I chagelage you to a soccer match. You better not chicking out or else I'll be the ruler of Japan and I'll be the greater lord in Japan. You better get a team ready for the match in 6 weeks.

Imagawa Yoshimoto

Nobunaga was angry with the letter but, how is he going to get a team that can play soccer? "We'll do it." Nobunaga looked to Annie. "We'll be your team. We know how to play and how the rules. Trust me, we know what we're doing." Annie said. "But what if you get hurt?" Nobunaga said to Annie with fear in his voice, but Annie just gave him a gently smile on her face. "We'll be fine. I promies you, we won't get hurt." Annie said. 6 weeks was pass and the soccer match will start in 1 hour. "I still don't like this." Nobunaga said before Imagawa Yoshimoto showed up in his carrier. "I hope your ready. Hmm? Who is this lovey lady with you?" Imagawa said as he looks to Sarah. "Back off!" Tenma said. "Why should I?" Imagawa said. "She's Nobunaga's wife! If you don't back off, I'll stick my sister on you and believe me, you won't like it when she murders you with her weapon!" Tenma said to Imagawa. "Tenma-purinsu, don't say that! I'll lose your title as prince!" Nobunaga said to which shocked Imagawa. "He's a prince?" Imagawa said with shock. "Yes, and my sister is a princess! We have a habbit of fighting in the war. They call us the 'War Prince and Princess' because we have weapons of our own." Tenma said. Imagawa was in fear because if they're royalty, then he can lose his title plus they can fight. Out of no where, 30, 000 soldiers (Different villagers that became soldiers in the north part of Japan. All of them are males, the females are with their families (mom, dad, sister, grandmas and grandpas plus their children)) showed up and they have their weapons out. "You better be ready to die, Nobunaga because we're here to kill you!" The leader said. Everyone, but Nobunaga and Imagawa knows Annie hates the word kill, toke 5 huge steps back from her. "Why are you guys stepping back?" Nobunaga asked. "Look at Annie and you'll see why." As all Tenma could say before Nobunaga saw Annie glowing a deep red and saw her summon a scythe. Annie just walked to the soldiers until she was in a good spot to kill them. "Be back in 1 hour." As all Annie said before she and the soldiers disappeared. "Where did she go?" Nobunaga asked. "Sis has a why killing people without the blood being on the field, even if it is the field that we're going to use for our soccer match." Tenma said.

After 1 hour, Annie came back and was covered in blood from her neck to her feet plus have some blood on her face. "Man, those soldiers are scumbags for saying their going to kill you, Nobunaga." Annie said before she walked back to her team. Sakuma got a bath ready for her with Beta wearing gloves to keep the blood from going on to her hands. "Where did you get this?" Fey asked Sakuma. "Oh, I made it, so Annie can have a bath since she can get pretty messy when it comes to fighting demon hunters. This is her first time fighting soldiers." Sakuma said. Nobunaga was shocked that not only can Annie kill all of them by herself, but she is a married princess because he saw a wedding ring on her finger. "Who is she married to?" Nobunaga asked. "Me." As all Sakuma said. Nobunaga looked at Sakuma with angry and before he could say anything, Sakuma spoke again. "And it was her choose to marry me. I didn't force her to marry me." Sakuma said before Nobunaga can say anything else. The match started and Annie was clean from the blood that was on her. "You're a water demon, right Beta?" Alpha asked. "Yep. And you're the fire demon and Gamma is the earth demon." Beta said. The match starts with Protocol Omega 1.0 (the new captain is Kosu Kalos) pass. Alpha's eyes widened when he saw his ex-girlfriend. Annie saw that and went straight to Kalos to steal the ball and got it before she trapped her in her mind. Annie gave her the ball before saying 'Soccer a own goal', to which Kalos just did. "What did you do?" Einamu said to Annie. "I controlled her to scored a own point. She hurt your Alpha-onii-chan and I'm not going to let that happen again because she's planning to hurt us (points to her team mates) all." Annie said. Einamu was shocked that Annie knew about Kalos and Alpha. "Alpha told his boyfriend and girlfriend about her. So, their calming him down." Annie said as she points her fingers at Beta and Gamma who are calming Alpha down, to Einamu's surprise Alpha calming down.

Kalos was under Annie's control and shot 5 own goals, to which freaked everyone on her team plus Alpha was glad Annie is doing that to her. Nobunaga was shock that Annie can do that, more surprise that the team isn't trying to stop her. More people came and this time, they're demon and dragon hunters plus they have weapons. "Kill the demons and dragons!" They all shouted together. Annie let go of Kalos's mind and walked to the demon and dragon hunters with Dovahkiin beside her. "I hate it when people interrupted the match." Annie said before she turns to her team mates. "I got this. You guys continue without me." Annie said before she vanish with Dovahkiin. No one saw Sakuma move and he disappeared with Annie and Dov ah kiin went with him. "O.K, I don't get what's weirder: The fact that they know where we are or the fact that Sakuma vanish with Annie and Dovahkiin plus Dov ah kiin went with him." Tenma said before everyone looked around for Sakuma and found out that he is not there. "Sakuma, why did you have to go with your wife? Why can't you let her do it her self?" Genda said before everyone looked at him. "What?" Tenma said. "Sakuma said he's not leaving Annie to fight by herself any more and he's going to fight with her from now on. Why did he have to go? She can handle it by herself." Genda said. "That's not true." Blossom said from behind Nobunaga. Nobunaga freaked out and Blossom giggled at him. "Blossom-Okaasan! What are you doing here?" Tenma said. "Oh, I came to check up on you guys and saw Sakuma, Dov ah kiin, Dovahkiin and Annie disappeared to kill those demon and dragon hunters. I'm surprise that Annie didn't kick him out of there." Blossom said. "Kick him out of what?" Shindou asked. "Her dream world of course. She can control dreams at will and control people that way by trapping their minds there." Blossom said before everyone shouted "WHAT?!".

With Annie, Dovahkiin, Sakuma and Dov ah kiin...

"Where is this place?" The demon and dragon hunters asks to them-self, they think they're alone, but then they heard a pair of loud and strong roar from behind them. They looked to see what made it and they saw two strong dragons there with two demons who's eyes are red and they're weapons are out plus they're in the demon forms. Annie and Sakuma stepped forward and showed them-self's. "You're going to pay. No one will kill the dragons when we're around." Annie said before there was a glow from her and Sakuma. The glow was so bright that the hunters had to covered their eyes with their arms. The bright light vanish and the hunters saw the two demons are different because they have wings like the dragons beside them. "You better say you're prays because we'll not going to show you any mercy at all." Sakuma said before he brought his weapon out . The hunters freaked out because Sakuma's weapon is a scythe, but it's a little longer and it's icy blue with icy white plus the blade is 3x's longer than Annie's. "This is my dream world." The hunters blinked and turn to look at Annie, she is wearing the clothes that like look the dragon demon queen would wear, but it's mixed with Annie's vampire-demon queen clothes. "Dream world?" The hunters asks in mild surprise, "Does this mean we are..." The hunters started to say together but Sakuma interrupted them. "Going to die here? Yes and we'll going to kill you." Sakuma said before Annie ran fast and killed 6 hunters: 3 being dragon hunters and the other 3 were demon hunters. The hunters freaked out and toke 5 steps away from Annie.

Annie giggled, "Close one. I almost got half of them. Sakuma, would you like to try?" She said cheerfully, then she wave her hand aside, the white surrounding turn into the scenery of the old home in the forest of Japan. Sakuma gasp in wonder, "I see, I invaded your dream world." Sakuma commented simply, causing Annie to laugh out loud. Sakuma pout, "What's so funny?" Annie stop her laugh, "Sakuma, this is our dream." Annie said calmly, "It's true that it is my dream world, but I'm sharing it with you. Our dreams are lucid but I'm the one who make them lucid, I can control dreams. I just found out about it when I controlled Kolas with my mind." Sakuma's jaw-dropped, "You can control dream?" he asks in disbelief, "You never told me about it!" "Well, I'm sorry about it." Annie said cheerfully, then she stepped aside to let him attack the hunters. Sakuma moved faster then Annie and killed 100 hunters: 50 being dragon hunters and the other 50 being demon hunters. Sakuma and Annie killed all the hunters and Annie asked Dovahkiin and Dov ah kiin to burn the bodies. "Aobi (Blue Fire)." Annie and Sakuma said together before Dovahkiin and Dov ah kiin breathed out blue fire from they're mouths and aimed it at the died bodies on the ground.

Annie takes Sakuma to a clearing and pushed him down so he is laying down on the grasses, Annie jumped on him before she kisses him on the lips. They parted from air. "I have this power since I was 4 years old. And it got stronger after I controlled Kolas with my mind. I'll sometimes enter your dream when I'm lonely in my own dream world." Annie sigh, "Since I can control dream, I rarely have dream that not lucid, so when I alone in dream world, I often get lonely, so I'll play to your dream world and watch your dream". "There's no need for you to lonely." Sakuma said has he pat Annie's head, "You can enter my dream anytime you want and play around with me." He grinning happily at Annie's surprised expression, then he frown, "How long we have to stay here?". "You want to leave now?" Annie asks with deep frown. "Yes, you still need to win the match." Sakuma said. "Fine, but after this, we're staying in our dream world for 5 days. No if, and or but young man." Annie said to Sakuma. Sakuma just kissed Annie on her lips. "Fine with me. I need some alone time with you any way." Sakuma said before Annie brought them out of the dream world.

Back outside the dream world...

"Our body is still need to rest, and it's better if we stay here for about a week." Tenma said before he saw Annie and Sakuma plus their dragons return from the dream world. "Hey, you lovebirds." Tenma said in a teasing manner. Annie and Sakuma just looked at Tenma before shouting "CALL US THAT AGAIN AND WE'LL STICK DOVAHKIIN AND DOV AH KIIN ON YOU!" to which Tenma hide behind Shindou for safety. Annie and Sakuma calmed down before they toke a ride on Dovahkiin and Dov ah kiin. Nobunaga didn't know what to say about what has happened in front of him. Sarah was happy that they won, but confuse about the whole aura thing. Shindou mange to get strong to get Nobunaga's aura to which he used to win the match. Alpha was talking to Einamu for 4 hours with Beta and Gamma. Kalos was freaking out about what was happened to her. Nobunaga asked if they can stay for a week. Annie raise her eyebrows, "Sure, a week then." She said calmly, then look at the clouds, "It's fine with me if you want us here, since you got someone who accompany you, I'm sure you would hate it if Sarah was not around." Annie said. Sarah smile and lean closer to Nobunaga, "I'm the same, my love." She said softly as she hold Nobunaga's hand gently, she look up to the sky, seeing the clouds together with Nobunaga. A week as pass and they left after lunch with Nobunaga and Sarah waving good-bye to them. When they got to the place they left the Inazuma bus, they left to go to they're time.

The Matsukaze's were waiting for them with the rest of the team. "Welcome back." Blossom said. There was someone there with them. A 5 year old boy. "Hi, I'm Nobunaga Oda. Nice to meet you." He said before he bowed to them. "What? But how can you be named after him if he just went to his time?" Shindou said. "You meet with my ancestor. I'm named after him." Nobunaga said as he showed the sword that Nobunaga used in his time. Blossom explained that he lose his family to killers, so Tenma and Shindou are his adopted parents. Tenma and Shindou accepted him as they son. "Where to next?" Tenma asked as he hugs his new son. "Jeanne d'Arc is the next person." Annie said. "I'll do it." Kirino said. "I'll look after the kids with Blossom-Okaasan." Kairiya said. "I'll look after Nobunaga for you two." Blossom told Tenma and Shindou. Everyone left of Jeanne's time and found them-self's in France, Wonderbot changed they clothing. Tenma, Shindou, Annie and Sakuma look like royalty while Zanark, Alpha, Beta and Gamma looked like servants. Annie picked Wonderbot up to make it easier for him. "When can I stop pretending that I'm not a stuff teddy bear?" Wonderbot asked Annie. "When we're not in front of people." Annie said. Everyone saw knights and have swords with them. "Hey, you over there!" Everyone but Annie and Tenma turned around as saw one of the knights and he has his weapon pointed at them. "Why don't you put you're weapon down?" Annie and Tenma said before they turned around to face the night. The knight was confuse on why they didn't turn around with the others. "Ma' lady and Ma' lord, why are you showing you're self? You shouldn't have done that? We don't know if they're good knights or not!" Beta said with fear that Annie and Tenma will be killed.

"What are you doing?!" The knights turned to see a female knight was there. "Why did you point you're weapons at them? The four in the middle are royalty!" She said. The knights freaked out because they pointed weapons at a princess, 2 princes and a king. "Forgive us!" The knights said before they went on their kneels and bow their heads. "We forgive you, but we need protection because our two bodyguards can't handle all of them." Annie said. "Please, this way. We need to get you out of site. My name is Jeanne d'Arc, ma' lady and ma' lords." Jeanne said to Annie and Tenma. They followed Jeanne to a waging. "I hope you don't mind it being a little small. It's all we have." Jeanne said. "Don't worry about it." Tenma said. Everyone went into the waging and left for Jeanne and her squads hiding place. "This is the only place we can use to rest and think of a plan." Jeanne said. "I heard there's a other kingdom, you can ask for help from them. But the king may try and trick you into thinking someone else is him." Annie said. "I think you're right. I'll make sure we leave for the kingdom in 5 days . We can't let any one see you." Jeanne said. 5 days went by and they're at the kingdom that Annie said about front gate. "Halt! What business do you have with our king?" The knight at the gate said. "You got a problem with them seeing you're king for help in this war?" Annie said as she showed her-self to him. "WAAAH! Princess, I didn't know you were with them! Please, let me opening the gate for you and your knights!" The gate knight said before he opened the gate. "Thank you." Annie said before she sat down on Sakuma's lap.

Everyone was welcomed by everyone in the palace and was asked way they came with their knights. "We need help by you're king to win this war." Was all Annie said. One of the knights came and brought them to their king. 'He knows to let the royalty to see him and not someone else.' Annie and Tenma thought as they saw the king siting in his chair. "How may I help you?" The king asked Annie and Tenma. Annie stepped forward and cruises in front of him. "Ma' lord, we need you're help in this war. We lose half of our mighty knights (It was 2,000 before it became 1,000) and are out numbered by 500 (1,500 knights they have to go up against). I and my brother asked of you to help us win this war." Annie said to the king. The king couldn't believe they lose half of they're knights. "When did you lose half of you're knights, princess?" The king asked. "We lose them in only 5 days. Please help us!" Annie said before she lifted her head to show she is almost in tears when she said the last part. The king saw and knows she needs help. The king standed up and shouted "GET ALL THE KNIGHTS (3,000) READY FOR BATTLE! WE'RE GOING TO HELPING THEM!" Annie was relived to hear the king is going to help. "Thank you, ma' lord, thank you." Annie said as she cruises to him again. The king smiles at her. The war was over thanks to the king and his army helping Jeanne d'Arc. "Jeanne, can we ask you something?" Kirino asked. "What is it?" Jeanne asked. "Can we have your aura?" Kirino asked and explain about the aura thing. "You may have it if it helps you in any way." Jeanne said before Wonderbot shot her with his gun and put her aura in Kirino. "Wow, you like so cool." Jeanne said to Kirino. A man showed up and asked Jeanne to marry him, to which she said yes to.

Everyone left to they're own time and meet with a 5 year old girl who looks like Jeanne d'Arc. "She's our adopted daughter, Kirino." Kairiya said. "I'm Jeanne d'Arc. It's nice to meet you." She said. Kirino smiles as he went to her. "It's nice to meet you, too. I'm Kirino, you're mother." Kirino said before he picked her up and hugged her. "Daddy!" Shindou heard his son coming to him. "Hey there you." Shindou said as he picked him up. "You behaved for Blossom-Okaasan?" Shindou asked. "You bet I did." Nobunaga said. "That's great." Shindou said before he and the others walked to Blossom's mansion. 1 week has passed and they went to a other time. Amemiya and Hakuryuu showed up, to everyone's surprise. "Why are you guys here?" Tsurugi asked with shock in his voice. "We're here to help save soccer of course." They both said together. "O.K, you in." Tenma said. "This time it's Shokatsu Komei. I heard Sousou fears her." Tenma said. "But isn't Komei a male?" Tsurugi asked. "No, Komei is a female." Annie said. Everyone was shock and a thought went through their heads: 'HOW DID ANNIE KNOW KOMEI IS FEMALE!' "I time travel to different times to know more about it if we learn it in school." Annie said. Everyone just sweat drop at that. Wonderbot changed their cloth again and Annie, Tenma, Shindou and Sakuma still have the clothing of royalty while Beta, Alpha still look like servants plus Gamma and Zanark still look like bodyguards. Annie picked up Wonderbot, to which he didn't like but being hold like this makes him happy like his old master used to hold him before he died from his illness, and started to walk. Everyone saw a man trying to push a canon out of the mud. Annie used her power to lift it up and put it on the ground. The man turned around and saw Annie with her hands glowing. "Ma' lady, did you get my canon out of the ground?" He asked. "Yes, I did. Where are you going with the canon, soldier?" Annie asked. "I'm going to see Komei. I need Komei's help to stop Sousou." The man said. "We'll come with you. Komei might let you in if you are seen with royaltys." Tenma said. "Very well. My name is Ryuu Gentoku. I hope you don't mind, ma' lady and ma' lord, if you siting on my canon. Komei might see you better and let us in." Ryuu said. "We don't mind at all." Annie and Tenma said before they ran to the canon to sit on it. "Guess they never sat on a canon before." Ryuu said as he rubs the back of his head with his hands. Everyone went to Koumei's house and saw a big door in front of them. "How is Komei going to see Annie and Tenma?" Amemiya and Hakuryuu said together. Ryuu looked at them. "Why aren't you calling your masters by their titles?" Ryuu asked. "Their our childhood friends, so they don't call us by our titles." Tenma said. The door opened and they went inside. They went to the very top of Komei's house and saw Komei. "Komei-sama." Annie said as she's cruises in front of Komei. Ryuu was shocked that Annie wasn't on his canon. "Annie-hime." Komei said as she cruises back to Annie.

Ryuu told Komei everything about his fight with Sousou and would like it if Koumei could help him. "Please, Komei-sama, please help him." Tenma said. Komei knew that Sousou fears her and if she helps out, the war will be over. "Very well. I'll help you." Komei said before a huge gust of wind showed up and there were 11 people (Not from the furture) standing there. "Can we help you?" Ryuu asked. "We want Princess Annie and Prince Tenma." The leader said with a demanding voice. Annie and Tenma hid behind Komei for her to protect them. "I don't think so. You're not going to take them anywhere. I won't let it." Komei said before she used her powers to remove them from her house. "Thank you very much, Komei." Annie said before she and Tenma came out of hiding. "It's no problem. I have a funny feeling you need to talk to me alone, right?" Komei said. "Yes, we do." Tenma said. 5 hours has pass and Komei gave her aura to both Amemiya and Hakuryuu while Ryuu gave his aura to Shinsuke. The went back to their time after Ryuu and Komei ended the war. Blossom has two kids with her. "Hi, I'm Koumei and this is my friend, Ryuu." The little girl whom looks like Koumei said. "Hakuryuu, do you think we can?" Amemiya asked his boyfriend. "I think we can." Hakuryuu said. "Amemiya, you lose your parents in a car crush so I toke you in as a foster brother." Blossom said. Amemiya was sad, but he knows that he has his boyfriend and his adopted daughter. Shinsuke and his girlfriend adopted Ryuu as their son. 3 days has passed and they went to a new time era. "I hear there's two in this time era." Tenma said. "Who are they?" Tsurugi asked. "They're names are: Sakamoto Ryouma and Okita Souji. But Okita is very sick with a rare illness. He'll die from it." Annie said. Everyone didn't think twice about it, having a rare illness that you can die from. Wonderbot changed their cloth to match this era of time.

Annie, Beta, Sakuma, Tsurugi and Gamma went one way when Tenma, Alpha, Shindou, Nishiki Ryouma and Zanark went the other way. Annie saw a place where Okita lives and went to the gate to walk in when someone stopped her. "You can't enter this place." He said. "How dare you stop ma' lady from seeing someone who is sick!" Beta said with rage. The guard freaked out. "I'm sorry, ma' lady. I didn't know you were royalty. Please, go on ahead in." The guard said. Annie just nods her head before going in. A servant showed them to Okita's room before leaving them be. Annie knocked on the door before she heard a 'Come in.' from inside. Annie came in to see Okita in his bed. "Hime, to whom do I own for you to come and see me?" Okita said. "I heard you have a rare illness. I would to help you get better, as in remove the illness." Annie said. Okita was shocked that the princess wants to help him. "But how? There's no cure for it." Okita said with sadness. "I'm here for 2 weeks and I can make the cure for it in only 1 week." Annie said. "Really? Then I accept you're help. Please, stay here and use what ever you need." Okita said. "Thank you, Okita-kun." Annie said. "Annie, I would like to stay with him. So he's not alone." Tsurugi said. "Of course you can, Tsurugi." Annie said before she, Sakuma, Beta and Gamma left the room. "Why didn't you call her hime?" Okita asked. "She's my sister-in-law. I'm married to her sister, Sakura." Tsurugi said. "So, then that means you're a purinsu. A prince." Okita said. "Yes, it does." Tsurugi said. They talked for 5 hours until a servant showed up. "Okita-sama, you're supper is ready." She said. "I'll like to have it here. Make sure Tsurugi-purinsu has some, too." Okita said. "Of course, Okita-sama." The servant girl said before leaving to get the food.

"Why did you want to eat in you're room?" Tsurugi asked. "So, I can with my new friend. I never had any before." Okita said. Tsurugi was shocked that Okita thinks of him as a friend. 'Annie, I need you to teach me to time travel. Okita thinks of me as a friend.' Tsurugi thought since Annie can hear thoughts. 'I don't mind, but it take 5 years for you to learn it. So, Here.' Annie said thought. Tsurugi felt his body feeling hot and realize Annie gave him the power to time travel. After Tsurugi and Okita finished eating, Okita knew something was wrong with Tsurugi. "Tsurugi, what's wrong?" Okita asked. "My body feels hot for some realize and I don't know why." Tsurugi said. 'My body should of cooled down by now, but it is not. What's going on?' Tsurugi thought. Okita is worrying about his friend because he doesn't know what to do. Then Okita realize something that he should of thought about. "Um, Tsurugi? **Sees Tsurugi looking up at him **Did you and you're wife have sex? One of my servants told me that you're body feels hot when you are need of release." Okita said. Tsurugi thought about it for 2 minutes until he realize what Okita was talking about. "No, we're to young to do it. Annie did it with her husband and had 4 kids." Tsurugi said. "May be I can help. If that's O.K?" Okita asked. "I don't mind." Tsurugi said before Okita moved to Tsurugi's side and kiss him on the lips.

**(WARNING, WARNING! YOU'RE ENTERING A SEX SENCE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, PLEASE SKIP THIS SEX SENCE! WARNING, WARNING!)**

Okita put Tsurugi on his back before he went on top of him. Okita was careful when he removed Tsurugi's cloth from his body. When Tsurugi's chest was showing, Okita slowly licked one of his nipple before sucking on it. Tsurugi moans before he move one of his hands to Okita's head to comb his hair. Okita got the message to go down to which he did. Tsurugi moaned again as Okita moves down his body. Okita got to Tsurugi's cock and gave it a lick before putting it in his mouth and sucking on it. Tsurugi moans a little louder and Okita moved up and down Tsurugi's cock. Tsurugi cummed in Okita's mouth before he started to panting. "Tsurugi, do...do you want to still continue going?" Okita asked unsure. "Please, don't stop." Tsurugi said before he pulled Okita's cloth off his body. Okita nodded before he continues. Tsurugi used his powers to make it easier for Okita because Okita entered Tsurugi without preparing him. Okita never felt this much warmth before and started to thrush in and out of Tsurugi. "O-Okita, don't stop." Tsurugi said throw moans. Okita thrush faster and Tsurugi gasped. "Okita!" Tsurugi said before he cummed on him-self and Okita. Okita cummed inside Tsurugi before pulling out of him.

**(WARNING, WARNING! YOU'RE EXITING A SEX SENCE! WARNING, WARNING!)**

Okita and Tsurugi were panting hard. "Are you O.K?" Tsurugi asked Okita. "Yeah." Okita said before he fall on Tsurugi and fall asleep. Tsurugi just smiled at the face Okita is making, Okita is smiling in his sleep. Tsurugi cleaned them both up and put clean cloth on them. Tsurugi put Okita on his bed before putting the blanket on top of him. Tsurugi laid down on the bed and let Okita curl up to him before he fall to sleep. Tsurugi didn't know that Sakura was there and saw everything. "Tsurugi, you didn't know that learning something new will make you go into heat. Well, it's gone even if it was done by another male. I don't hate you. Take care." Sakura said before she kissed Tsurugi on the cheek and went back to her time. Tsurugi woke up 5 hours later and found Annie, Sakuma, Beta and Gamma looking at him. "I know what happened. Sakura saw the whole thing and doesn't hate you. I should of warned you about the heat you'll feel in your body. I'm sorry." Annie said with sadness in her voice. "It's not you're fault, Annie. It's mine. I wanted to time travel to come and see Okita because he thinks of me as a friend." Tsurugi said.

1 week has passed and Annie finished the medical for Okita's illness. After 5 days has passed, Okita's illness vanished. "It's gone for good. It'll never come back." Annie said. "That's good to hear." Okita said before his mother showed up. "Hun, I found you a wife to marry." His mother said before a girl that looks like Tsurugi showed her-self from behind Okita's Mother. "Hello, I'm Tsurugi. It's nice to meet you." She said. "How can there be two Tsurugi's?" Gamma asked. "There's not. She's a female version of my brother." Annie explained to Gamma and Beta knew Annie made her for Okita. Tenma and everyone else showed up and they have Sakamoto Ryouma with them. Okita was about to unleash his sword when Annie stopped him by hugging him. "Don't! Please!" Annie said with a begging tone. Okita don't know what to do. "I'm not here to fight." Sakamoto Ryouma said as his wife showed her-self to everyone. "Hello, I'm Nishiki Ryouma. It's nice to meet you." She said. Tsurugi got Okita's aura while Nishiki Ryouma (Male version) got Sakamoto Ryouma's aura and went back to their time. Sakura was there with a 3 year boy hiding behind her. "Tsurugi, this is our adopted son, Okita Souji." Sakura said. Tsurugi walked to her before kneeling down to be level with the boy. "Hello. My name is Tsurugi and I'm your adopted father." Tsurugi said as he got up and takes his hand out for his son to take and Okita did take it with a small smile on his face. "Onii-chan!" A little boy that's 6 years old that looks like Sakamoto ran to them and Nishiki picked him up. "Hey, how's my little brother?" Nishiki asked. "I'm great plus missed you a lot." Sakamoto said. They toke a 4 week break from traveling to different times.

"Tenma, can I ask you something?" Shindou asked. "What is it?" Tenma asked. "I was wondering if our son, and I mean our adopted son, has demon blood in him?" Shindou asked. Tenma laughed gently and Shindou looked at him. "Any adopted children to the royalty demons get demon blood automatic inside them. You don't need to worry about it." Tenma said. Shindou finale calm down and laid down on their bed with their two sons and daughter resting beside him. Tenma smiled at the site he's looking at in front of him. Paul came into the room and Tenma saw him come in. "Had the nightmare again?" Tenma asked and Paul nodded his little 4 year old head. "Come here then. I'll keep them away." Tenma said. Paul ran to him and Tenma picked him up. Tenma put Paul on the bed with a blanket on top of him. 'I still can't believe little Paul has it.' Tenma thought. Paul is the new demon that the whole kingdom was researching because Paul was born with Hemokinesis (A demon power) when he was still a human. Someone who was born with it, has the ability to manipulate their blood in various way such as shaping and solidifying it to form constructs. Paul is Annie and Sakuma's adopted son from China and he is taking lessons from Blossom to control his demon self. Paul is a half demon and half human. Paul was a full human who changed into a half-demon after watching his grandparents and all of his family members, from outside the house throw a window, get killed by demon hunters for thinking they're demons.

Annie gave birth to her 3 kids 5 weeks after they came back from Okita and Sakamoto Ryouma's time. She was pregnant with two boys and one girl. "I'll name the first one Gale, the second one is named Jake and our daughter will be Katniss." Annie said. "I agree with you." Sakuma said. Annie and Sakuma were busying with them-self's looking after their kids. "How can we protcet them with the war going on?" Sakuma said with worry in it. "Don't worry so much. We know how to protect our own kind and clan." Annie said. "Wait, clan and kind? What do you mean by that?" Sakuma asked. "*Signs* Guess I forgot to tell you about the clans and different kinds of demons. There's us, the vampire-demons. We are the royalty and pure-blood demons. We command the army in hell. Then there's the soldiers, the warriors of hell. They listen to the general only. The civitions are the lowlifes in hell because they are like humans, but are more demon like." Annie said. "I understand the kind, but what about the clans?" Sakuma said. "The clans are hard to tell you when I didn't meet them all. I meet only half of 10 demon clans." Annie said. "Can you tell me the ones you know?" Sakuma asked. "I can. Vampire-demons are the highest demon clan there is in hell. The Cat and Dog demons are the pets/servants in the places. The Bat demons are the night bodyguards when the vampire-demons go into their human forms to go partying at night. The Water, Fire, Earth and Wind demons are one big family and are the friends to every demon in hell." Annie said before she heard Lightness yelling. 'Onii-chan! You meanie!' and went down stairs with Sakuma. Both saw Lightness was angry. "Damn it! Why did he make me drink all of his coffee?" Lightness said and Sakuma was angry at Darkness. 1 minute ago down in the kitchen, Lightness and Darkness were having a drink. Darkness saw Lightness yawn and toke one sip of his coffee before he made Lightness drink it all. Lightness push Darkness away, but Darkness already succeed, "Onii-chan! You meanie!" Lightness yelled and run away after show his tongue to Darkness. Darkness chuckles at Lightness's reaction, "He is still a kid after all." Darkness said to himself, then a second later Sakuma's head peek from the doorway. "You do it again to Lightness, I will make sure Dovahkiin and Dov ah kiin burn your hair." He said coldly and walk away. Darkness was scared of the two dragons that are living in the house and they can kill. After they got the legendary Inazuma 11 aura's, they went to the future and defeated Saru's team and saved soccer. Annie's aura was from the time dragon (AN#12: The time dragon is the dragon that control's time and is friends with Annie and Sakuma only) and they left their friends to go to their own time to have a break. "I can't believe that there's a FFI Tournament and you guys have to train." Sakuma said. "I can't wait to be on the team." Annie said. "Us too." Tsurugi, Tenma and Shindou said.

* * *

><p>Annie: That's it for chapter 19. Man, did I make it long. My fingers hurt.<p>

Sakuma: *Reads chapter 19* You got that right. Man. *Signs*

Sakura: Annie is taking 16 weeks off from this story to working on different stories for other anime shows she watch.

Annie: Hey, I was going to say that! Ja Ne, nina. Until next time.


End file.
